


Circle Around the Moon

by StarlightAfterAStorm



Series: to be seen [1]
Category: Practical Magic (1998), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, mostly canon, plus magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/pseuds/StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: “The moon tonight, there's a circle around it. Sign of trouble not far behind.” — Sally Owens, Practical MagicLegend has it, there is a curse upon the Spellman bloodline. Any person who would dare to love a Spellman woman, and who dared to be loved in return, shall forfeit their life in exchange for the little happiness their love would bring.Betty Cooper has feared that curse nearly her entire life. In the face of secrets and murder and blood feuds, Betty has to find the courage to hold on to the person she loves or learn to let him go.Practical Magic AU that mostly follows canon.





	1. We've Always Created a Stir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We Owens women have always created a stir.” — Aunt Frances Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166137084049/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Legend has it, there is a curse upon the Spellman family. Any person who would dare to love a Spellman woman, and who dared to be loved in return, shall forfeit their life in exchange for the little happiness their love would bring.

It began with Irma Spellman.

She was a woman whose power could be felt by even those who had little to no power of their own. People feared her for the power she held, the magic she wielded with no shame. That very magic saved her life multiple times as town after town tried to hang her. Irma laughed and laughed, confident in her ability to save herself.

Fierce and lovely, Irma lived her life stealing heart after heart even as others despised her. However, the one man who captured her own heart ran away with it. Irma tried to steal it back, but only succeeded in recovering the small, crushed fragments he left behind. Enraged by the betrayal and her own failing, Irma cast herself into exile. Her despair grew when her belly started to swell and the only ally she had was her familiar, Thackery. In her darkest moment of hopelessness, Irma cast a curse upon herself. She wrapped up her anger and bitterness and molded it into a hex meant for anyone brave enough to try and love her again.

Irma’s pride in her abilities was her downfall, her power was too great. She may not have cared if the curse extended to herself but she hadn’t meant to curse the rest of the Spellman line as well.

But she did.

And the curse still stands to this day.

Betty remembers being all of 5 years old when she first heard the story of the curse. Her mother’s smooth soprano weaving the story of Matriarch Irma into a lesson to be learned.

_Be careful Elizabeth. Hearts are not meant to be played with on a whim. Take this key and lock yours away._

Alice Spellman Cooper wraps a silver chain around her youngest daughter’s throat, the small key catching the lamplight. Betty can feel the magic pulsing from the silver. Later, she will learn that there are a multitude of protection runes etched into the links of the chain.

Betty is still so incredibly young when she casts her own love spell. Archie Andrews has just proposed to her and she laughed it off with a promise to be fulfilled at 18. The truth is that it terrifies her. Betty may like Archie but they’re much too young to even think about marriage or an exchange of hearts. She clutches at the key around her neck and worries for the future. Betty is smart enough to recognize that the reason Hal is alive is because Alice does _not_ love him. She’s heard Irma’s story too many times to count now; from her mother, from The Aunts, and even from Aunt Sabrina.

So Betty creates a spell. A spell for true love. Because if she casts this spell then any man who does not fit this description must be safe. Betty will never die of a broken heart and even if her future husband isn’t her true love, that doesn’t mean they won’t be happy together.

Betty calls it _Amas Veritas._

She spends months and months on it after Archie’s proposal. Every ingredient, every word of what she wants, every material that goes into it needs to be in harmony. She gathers fresh rainwater, rose petals, herbs she coaxed into life herself, and crystals she has carved with runes. She waits for the moon to be full and for her parents to be asleep before she walks out into the garden with all of her ingredients. Alice has forbidden any magic in the little white house in Riverdale. Magic is only allowed when visiting Aunt Sabrina or The Aunts, Hilda and Zelda, in their house on the edge of Sweetwater River. Betty’s always been very careful to never let her mother catch her doing magic.

So Betty tiptoes out into the moonlight, hoping that Alice won’t wake up and find her in the garden. A pair of yellow eyes follow her in the dark. Betty winces and puts her index finger over her lips, begging silently for this to be kept a secret. She’s so preoccupied by the owner of those eyes that she doesn’t notice the other presence behind her until she speaks out.

“Betty? What are you doing out here?”

Betty is so startled that she almost spills her rainwater.

“Polly!”

For all of her other rebellions, it is often Polly who is careful to heed Alice’s “no magic” rule. Her voice is shocked and nearly horrified when she sees what Betty is holding.

“Betty. Are you _casting_? Why?”

“It’s a love spell. I call it _Amas Veritas_."

"I thought you didn't want to fall in love? What about Irma's curse?"

Betty turns to look at Polly, as solemn as she's ever been.  

“Exactly. The man I'm describing, the man I've dreamed of, doesn't exist. So if he never shows up, I'll never fall in love. If I never fall in love, I’ll never die of a broken heart."

Betty turns back around to continue her casting. Polly comes up closer to look at the ingredients Betty has compiled.

"So, who are you wishing for?"

“Someone who will be... marvelously kind. Someone witty, with a smart tongue and gentle hands. Someone who loves animals. Someone who appreciates and respects the power of a story."

"What about his eyes? He should have pretty eyes."

Polly nudges Betty and the two sisters laugh together.

“Fine then. Someone with eyes like… someone with eyes like the sea after a storm. Someone who likes burgers and milkshakes at least as much as I do. Someone who—”

Betty chokes a little as she rocks the silver bowl in her hands back and forth. She visibly steels herself, standing straighter and more determined.

“Someone who will love me.”

Polly places a hand on Betty’s shoulder, staying out of the casting but lending her sister her support and power regardless.

“Wow. This guys sounds like a Prince Charming.”

Betty looks too, too old as a bittersweet smile steals across her face. She breathes out a shaky laugh before agreeing with Polly.

“Yeah. He’ll be a Prince. A Prince who’ll sweep me off my feet and try to make all of my dreams come true.”

Polly watches as Betty holds her wooden bowl out as tribute. The ingredients twist and tangle in a swirl, reaching for the bright moon reflected in Betty’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

Across town, Jughead Jones is sitting outside while he pulls his crown beanie tighter around his ears. He’s trying to drown out the sounds of his parents fighting and he’s not succeeding. He catches a whiff of something sweet and floral through the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke that permeates the trailer park. Looking up, Jughead sees a swirl of rose petals gently surrounding him.

He reaches out and catches a handful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the start of my Practical Magic/Riverdale Bughead AU. A short first chapter just to set things up. The next chapter will be released tomorrow-ish and then chapter 3 on Wednesday before SEASON 2 PREMIERES. I think I'm going to try to stick to a Saturday/Wednesday posting schedule for this. I have up to about chapter 12/13 done so I'm only a tiny bit worried about getting it finished. It should be 17 chapters in all according to my outline. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know and leave a kudo or a comment. 
> 
> And please come say hi on tumblr! I'm there under the same name and always open to gushing about otps and puppies.


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything is just so blissfully normal. Life is perfect.” — Sally Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166190593174/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

  

* * *

 

As she grows up, Betty thinks she might love Archie. In spite of her fear after the fake proposal, Archie is very near and dear to her. He’s the boy next door. He’s her best friend. By the time they’ve hit high school, Betty’s feelings have become more than platonic.

She’s very careful with how she uses the word “ _love_ ” but how she feels about Archie is so different from anything else she’s ever felt. She’s known him all her life and they know each other better than anyone. The boy next door jock and the faithful, brainy best friend. Isn’t that supposed to be how the story goes? When Betty looks at Archie she forgets about the curse. She feels silly when it happens, but Betty sometimes daydreams that the two of them can beat the curse together.

It turns out, everything Betty’s ever thought about the two of them is all just wishful thinking.

Any future they might have possibly had dies when Veronica Lodge walks into Pop’s that September night. Betty didn’t recognize its death until days later, when Archie stands on her front porch saying he loves her but _not the way she wants him to_.

The only thing she can think of is “ _but that was enough for me_ ”. She didn’t need him to love her like that because she’s not sure _she_ ever loved _him_ like that. They could have been happy enough together with what they had and that was what Betty had wanted. Better to have loved as best friends than to either have loved as soul mates and lost each other to the curse or to live lovelessly like her parents.

What hurts the most that night, what causes the simmering rage and resentment in her breast, isn’t what everyone else thinks it is. It’s not Cheryl’s interference or Kevin’s prodding or Veronica’s presence. It’s that Archie looked at Betty and called her “ _perfect_ ”. And because of her “ _perfection_ ” he won’t even give them a chance

Over a decade they’ve known each other and Betty realizes that Archie can’t see past the mask she’s created.

Pretty Betty Cooper with her pink dress and her pink nails and her Pink Perfection lipstick. She’s perfect don’t you know?

It’s a carefully cultivated lie and even Betty herself doesn’t know where it ends or begins. She meant what she said to her mother. She does everything for everyone. She keeps her secrets locked away with her heart. Why can’t she have something for herself? Betty has killed herself to be who she is and she’s sick of it. But this person she calls her best friend can’t even see it. She’s gotten too good at hiding her real self and for him to use that as the reason he can’t be with her absolutely guts her.

Archie calls Betty “ _perfect_ ”, but to her ears it still sounds like “ _not perfect enough_ ”.

The blood on Betty’s hands that night are washed away by the tears she spills. The wounds echo the shape of the crescent moon shining through her bedroom window. Her heart aches with the loss of a potential future but Betty likes to think she’s rational enough to set it aside. She thinks she’s in enough control of her emotions to not hold anything against Archie and Veronica.

She’s not.

Even “ _perfect_ ” Betty Cooper is human and a teenager and loses her head and makes emotional, petty mistakes. But once everything is done, once she and Veronica and Archie all forgive each other, Betty really does find that she can set it aside.

Her heart heals and with it comes a single minded focus to find out what happened to Jason Blossom and to find her sister. To do that, she’ll need help. So, she recruits Jughead.

Betty knows he’s observant, he’s intelligent, and he can be as tenacious as a pit bull when he wants to be. Better yet, he’s already invested in Jason’s death. Surely two minds trying to get to the bottom of it are better than one.

It works.

The two of them work well together. Even more than expected. Their investigative processes don’t clash and, more importantly, their personalities only clash over certain grammatical structures Jughead insists on using in his articles. When she thinks back on it, it makes sense. Betty and Jughead have known each other as long as Betty and Archie have known each other. They bicker and they tease and there is a comfort between them built upon years of familiarity and friendship.

The more time Betty spends with Jughead, the more time she _wants_ to spend with Jughead. An hour at the Blue and Gold turns into lunch together turns into their free period between school and River Vixen practice turns into dinner at Pop’s, just the two of them.

The kiss is a complete surprise, even though it isn’t.

Betty wasn’t thinking about love or relationships or the curse at all when she was with Jughead. She was just happy to spend time with him, have his support and his friendship. But the moment Jughead kissed her, the moment he cupped her face so gently and brought his lips to hers, something inside of Betty’s head clicked.

_Oh. It’s you._

Betty is startled by how easily she accepts her relationship with Jughead. It’s still what they had, still comfort, and ease, and familiarity. Yet it’s somehow _more_ now. Magnified by her hand in his and the press of their lips. Even in the midst of the chaos that has become her life, Jughead grounds her and gives her focus when she feels like everything else is spinning out of control. Being with him is like a flickering candle flame. Light offered in the dark and a sweet warmth that staves off most of reality’s chill.

Betty is _happy_.

Jughead makes her happy. Their relationship makes her happy. Betty likes that she’s slowly learning all of who he is, even if she’s not sure she can let him know all of who she is. Surprisingly, even her mother seems to be ok with it. There’s a weird tone in her voice when Alice asks if Betty is really falling for “that Jones boy”, but she lets it go with a mild warning about trust. Betty starts to think that she’ll get to keep being happy.

When Jughead is the one who spits out the word “ _perfect_ ” at her, it almost destroys her.

Looking at Jughead’s stormy eyes and hearing him get angry at her for trying to throw him a birthday party throws Betty for a loop. Some of what she’d done for the party had been born of a desire to feel normal for once, especially in the face of her emotional turmoil regarding Chuck, but she’d hadn’t consciously done it to show herself off as a good girlfriend.

Jughead doesn’t see it that way. He says they’re on “ _borrowed time_ ” and that he’s “ _not one of her projects_ ”. She’s never thought of him that way. Not once. Betty had only wanted to make Jughead just as happy in their relationship as she’s been. Even if just for one night.

Jughead calls her the “ _perfect_ girl next door”.

“I _hate_ that word.”

Betty rears back, the banked embers of anger and resentment in her chest roaring back to life. Hearing that thrown at her again, is so much worse this time because Alice was right. Betty really has been falling for Jughead.

He’s been supportive and sweet and _there_ for her. He’s been understanding of her issues and she’d had no idea he’d felt this way about their relationship. Hearing him suggest that she would leave him for Archie if given the chance is where she draws the line. She’d let go of a romantic future with Archie sooner than even she had expected and she’s found comfort and support and safety in the arms of another friend. Another friend who turned out to be another boy who looks at her and can only see her shiny pink veneer.

Walking away from Jughead after that is hard but she does it, only to be forcefully dragged into Cheryl and Chuck’s twisted mind games. She’d been upset that no one could see past her “ _perfection_ ” but she hadn’t wanted to be put into the spotlight. To have her mask torn from her so forcefully and so publicly. The memories of that night, of losing so much control of herself that she’d nearly boiled Chuck alive still haunts her. The hot water had had nothing to do with the mechanics of the hot tub and everything to do with Betty’s magic matching her emotional instability and lashing out at Chuck.

Betty digs her nails harder into her palms to hold back the tears and to try to not blow something up.

Chaos erupts and Betty thinks for a second that she really did cause something to blow up as Jughead punches Chuck and Chuck punches Jughead and there is a swarm of bodies flowing out the front door into the sharp chill.

Betty stays in her chair, hands clenched into fists and feeling numb when Veronica comes up to her, asking if she’s ok. She turns her head robotically to meet the brunette’s eyes.

“Of course, V. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Veronica scoots a chair closer to Betty and wraps her arm around her shoulders.

“Because you just got into a fight with your boyfriend plus the whole… Chuck situation. And then said boyfriend got into a fight with Chuck because of the weird situation.”

Betty voice is very small when she answers.

“I don’t know if he’s even my boyfriend anymore Veronica. You saw how mad he already was. And then with everything Chuck said…”

Veronica scoffs and pulls Betty in tighter.

“Did you see the look on Jughead’s face when Chuck was talking about you? And the way he threw that punch? That boy is so smitten with you and you can’t just let one fight ruin what you guys have.”

Betty shakes her head.

“V, You weren’t there for that fight. It was…”

Betty feels the raw sting in her palms and she squeezes even tighter. Kevin walks up to the pair, sans Joaquin. Betty and Veronica stand up to meet him. Kevin reaches out to pull Betty into a hug too. He pulls back, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes.  

“Betty. You ok?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

She bobs her head unconvincingly and knows that Veronica is mouthing “no” behind her back. Over Kevin’s shoulder, Betty catches Jughead’s eyes. She shrinks back at his gaze but he comes striding purposefully toward her.

“Can we—“ Jughead clears his throat, “Can we talk? Somewhere not here?”

Shaking away Kevin and Veronica, who are giving her concerned looks, Betty answers tentatively.

“Pop’s? I could really use a milkshake right now.”

The corners of Jughead’s lips tilt up and it’s enough for Betty.

“Let me go grab a thicker coat.”

She spins away to quickly grab her coat and run her hands underneath the kitchen sink to wash away blood on her palms and underneath her nails. She presses quick goodbye kisses to Kevin and Veronica’s cheeks before meeting Jughead on the street outside.

The farther away they get from the party and from Cheryl and Chuck’s venom, the better Betty feels. The chill in the air shakes away some of the numb fog she’s been feeling since she realized Jughead was upset with her. The walk to Pop’s is silent and she can almost convince herself that this is another date on another night. But the silence is tense and Betty can almost see the the shifting, roiling thundercloud of Jughead’s emotions. Neither of them speak until they’ve been settled into a booth with vanilla milkshakes in front of them.

“All this time I thought you were a lover and not a fighter.”

Looking at her without his beanie and spilling out his fears and insecurities, Jughead lays himself bare before her. His fears of being rejected for being himself resonate with Betty’s own fears. Jughead sits there, opening himself up to her with such honesty that Betty can’t not respond with her own honesty. She opens up her palms to show her fresh wounds and nearly cries at the tenderness Jughead responds with. Feeling like she’s taking a risk, Betty leans in to kiss Jughead on the lips so very, very softly and tucks herself further into his embrace to lay her head on his shoulder. Despite her apprehensions, Jughead wraps his arms around her, pulling her in closer and settling her more comfortably against him.

Betty feels warm and safe right where she is, in Jughead’s arms. They haven’t talked about everything, haven’t figured everything out, but for right now, it’s ok. Pulling back to look at him, she’s met with the rapidly darkening purple of his eye and the open cut on his cheek.

“Oh my god, Jug. Your eye.”

Reaching up instinctively, Betty is reminded of the beginning of the year. Of seeing another boy with another black eye from another fight and his flinch when she’d reached out to him then. But if the last few weeks have taught her anything, if the last few _hours_ have taught her anything, Jughead is not Archie. He doesn’t flinch back, but instead leans closer to her. Jughead raises a hand up cup hers and turns his head to press a kiss to her broken palm, mindful of the open skin.

A swell of affection and appreciation replaces the lingering burning in her chest and Betty thinks she might cry. There’s an overwhelmingly sharp need to offer some sort of comfort in return.  Without thinking, without stifling the impulse to suppress it, Betty’s magic surges forward to follow her emotions.

Tiny blue sparks erupt from her fingertips. They hiss and fizz softly as they sink into the broken skin on Jughead’s face, leaving smooth, unmarred skin behind.

Jughead jerks back as if the sparks have shocked him.

Betty knows from experience that the sparks don’t hurt. She knows it feels like a warm tickle, flooding the brain with euphoria so that the body accepts the rapid healing. She’s more concerned with the wide eyed look Jughead is giving her right now. She can’t begin to interpret it.

_I didn’t mean to do that._

_I didn’t mean to do that._

_I didn’t mean to do that._

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Betty blurts out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really glad that some people seemed to enjoy the first chapter and the premise of the fic :) I'm so excited to share the rest of this fic, you have no idea. I hope you continue to enjoy it. If you did, please leave a kudo or a comment.
> 
> Or come talk to me on tumblr! I'm under the same username and I'm always open to talking about otps and puppies.


	3. There's No Devil in the Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got people telling me that you're up here cooking up placenta bars, that you're into devil worship—”
> 
> “No. No, there's no devil in the craft.”
> 
> — Gary Hallet and Sally Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166296303484/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

  

* * *

  

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Betty blurts out.

“But… But _did_ you do that?”

Jughead’s brows furrow in that way Betty knows means he’s stuck on a particularly difficult puzzle. His hand is running over the cut that isn’t there anymore and the area that used to be tender and bruised. He picks up a napkin holder to see his reflection and the loss of his injuries.

“Betts.” He breathes out, “What did you do?”

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t do anything?”

Jughead tilts his head towards Betty, a sardonic look in his eye.

“I—”

Betty’s throat closes and, in so many ways, this is harder to confess to Jughead than any of her other issues.

“Yes.” She whispers. “That was me.”

As scared as Betty was to share her hands with Jughead, it’s even scarier to share her magic. Her magic is so much bigger than any anxiety or other vulnerability. It’s not just her. It’s her whole bloodline. It’s worse than being “one of those crazy Cooper women”. It’s being labelled as “one of those Spellman _witches_ ”.

Jughead licks his lip and takes her hands back into his again.

“And… And _how_ did you do that?

“Magic…?”

“Why is that phrased like a question?”

Betty looks around them, at the mostly empty diner, at the jukebox playing soft music, at Pop cleaning the counter. She shifts closer to Jughead, wanting to savor this if it’s the last few moments with him before she scares him away.

“Magic. I have magic Juggie.”

Jughead wraps his arms around her, pulling her into the comforting cradle his body creates. Betty holds herself stiff, not willing to let herself drop her guard completely yet.

“Is it just you? Because let me tell you that the thought of Mama Cooper with magic makes her about 5 thousand times scarier.”

It has the desired effect and Betty melts into him. She muffles her giggles in the crook of his neck as he places soft kisses along her hairline.

“So how did you get these magical healing abilities? Were you born with them or is there some sort of prophecy and you’re _the chosen one_ ? Please don’t tell me you took a bite out of some magical fruit offered by a crone in a cape. Please _do_ tell me that you have enchanted talking creatures who help you do your hair in the morning.”

His hands are soft as they stroke her back slowly and his eyes are warm with affection and humor.

“You believe me then? You aren’t about to go running off because you think your girlfriends has lost her mind, talking about magic?”

“It’s kind of hard to ignore or deny when the evidence is literally my face.”

Jughead gestures to the lack of bruises and cuts on his face. Betty reaches up to him again, brushing that unruly lock of hair from his forehead, tracing the area where the wounds had previously been. She takes one more surreptitious glance around them before bringing her palms back up. The little crescents her nails have made in her palms stare back at her and Jughead.

Betty’s magic is so close to the surface that it doesn’t take any effort at all to let it reappear. Hidden by the shelter of her and Jughead’s bodies, Betty’s palms glow softly as blue sparks appear, sinking into the cuts and stitching broken skin back together. Jughead runs his fingers across the smooth skin of her palm. He’s quiet for so long that it makes Betty nervous.

“Juggie?

“Do you do this often?”

“The magic? No not really. Mom really discouraged it when we were younger but it kind of… finds ways of being let out. I had a temper tantrum once when I was a kid and broke all of the vases and lightbulbs in the house. Another time I set a rose bush on fire. I turned a jack o’ lantern into a pie because my mom wouldn’t let me eat any of my halloween candy one year. I mean, I have better control of it now.”

_Mostly._

Betty thinks of Chuck in the hot tub, the way the temperature in the water had started climbing, the way that the glassware had rattled, the shadows writhing around her as she started to lose control of her mind and magic.

“No. I mean the… the cuts, Betts.”

It’s Betty’s turn to be silent. Jughead has to prompt her again.

“I don’t want to pry too hard or too fast Betty, but you know it’s not… you know it’s not ok right? You’re hurting. And I don’t want anyone to hurt you. Not even yourself.”

Betty can’t speak. She can only nod and bite her lip as she fights back tears.

“Most of the time, I don’t even notice it’s happening until after. It’s like there’s this white noise machine in my head that makes everything feel fuzzy and I can’t feel anything else until it goes away. And then I look down and there are the cuts on my hands.”

Betty licks her lips, clenching and unclenching her fists. Jughead holds her hands lightly in his.

“But there are other times too. Times when everything feels like _too_ much. When I get… overstimulated and the world feels bright and sharp and—”

Betty shrugs her shoulders and makes a gesture with her hands.

“The pain keeps you grounded.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Ok, then.”

Jughead kisses her hands again and Betty thinks,

_Oh, I love you._

The thought is startling and distressing. She didn't mean for this. She didn’t mean for any of this. But here it is. She’s in love with this boy who looks at all of her weird and her brokenness and kisses her like she’s still something precious.

“Betty don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

It’s not until Jughead says it that Betty notices the tears she’s been keeping back all night have finally fallen. Betty is already tucked in the warm cradle of Jughead’s body but now she buries her face against his neck. Jughead holds her while she cries out the stress of the past and the fear for their future.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.” Betty says on their walk home.

“For what?”

“I was supposed to be apologizing to you about the party and then I turned it into all about me and my issues.”

“Betty. Hey, no.” Jughead stops them and turns to Betty, placing his hands on her shoulders. “We _did_ talk about the party and why I didn’t want to have it and why you threw it. We already went through it.”

“But I didn’t apologize properly did I?”

She’s looking up at him with those big eyes and all Jughead can think about is the way those eyes shined up at him before walking away in Archie’s garage.

“I’m sorry, Juggie. Your dad really did try to warn me. And I didn’t listen.”

His throat is tight, reminded of the way he’d lashed out at her before she was torn down even further by Cheryl and Chuck. And now she’s here apologizing again for _throwing him a birthday party._

“Betts. _I’m_ sorry. I… Even if I wasn’t happy about the party, there was no reason for me to pick a fight with you the way I did. I shouldn’t have said what I said to you in the garage.”

He shouldn’t have flung all his insecurities at her, accused her of slumming it with him until Archie came to his senses. He knows it’s not that. Their relationship is just so dreamlike sometimes he can’t believe it’s real. He was so scared to believe in how good it was, that he could really be allowed to hold and kiss the girl of his dreams, that he’d very nearly sabotaged himself. He’s taken all of his own insecurities and projected them onto her and that wasn’t right or fair of him.

“I just— Betts being with you is… amazing and I know you’re not—” Jughead runs a hand through his hair frustratedly. “I know you’re not just ‘ _slumming it with me’_. I know that, for some reason, you have feelings for me and I didn’t mean to say that you only see me as a project. I know you don’t.”

“Jughead.” Betty reaches up a hand to cup his face. “I’m with you because I want to be with _you_ . Because you’re sweet and kind and you make me smile. You’ve been right here supporting me through some of the worst times of my life and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you haven’t gone running for the hills at all the crazy. And about Archie… I’ve been over Archie for a while. I think… me being hurt by him rejecting my feelings was more about me mourning the loss of a dream that would have never come true. The dream of staying this… ‘ _perfect_ ’ girl with the ‘ _perfect_ ’ boyfriend and their ‘ _perfect_ ’ life together. It’s the story my parents have cultivated and pushed. But I know better than anyone else just how much of a lie it is.”

Jughead’s throat gets tight when Betty pushes herself closer to him, almost close enough to kiss. Her words are a soothing balm against the hurt caused by the evening. How does she always know what to say when Jughead trips on his twisted tongue? And here she is, still opening herself up, letting herself be sweetly vulnerable in front of him even when she’s comforting him. He pulls her in for a short but fierce hug trying to find adequate words to give back to her.

“I still think I should be the one apologizing. And you still think you need to apologize. How about we both say we’re sorry. And we start over new tomorrow?”

Betty nods gratefully, pressing a small kiss just over his quickly beating heart before pulling away and relaxing her fingers in his.

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

The two of them walk hand in hand back to the Cooper’s house. Jughead looks wearily towards the Andrews’ house as they get nearer. He’s not entirely sure that the party hadn’t extended to the bedroom somehow and he’s not looking forward to wading through the mess the house is undoubtedly still in to try and find some space to sleep. Oh well, he’s slept in worse. If it comes down to it, Jughead can always grab a few extra blankets and crash on the couch in the garage.

He leans down to softly kiss Betty goodnight, feeling awed at the fact that he can still kiss her. When he tries to pull away Betty reaches up to anchor him against her. The hand at the back of his neck and Betty’s vanilla scented breath on his lips sends sparks skipping down his spine.

“Juggie.” Betty’s voice is low and breathy and Jughead can’t do anything but make a vague grunting noise in return. “It’s late, but it’s not _too_ late. Archie’s place is probably still a mess. Wanna stay over at mine?”

Betty bites her lip and looks up at him coquettishly. Jughead’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Even after all this? Even with your mother probably keeping watch?”

“Jughead. I literally just confessed to you most of my deepest darkest secrets. And you accepted them. Accepted _me_. I honestly cannot care any less what my mother will say right now.”

For that, he can’t resist kissing her again.

“Besides,” she murmurs, “ She’s probably asleep at this point and we’ve proven that we can sneak you in with no problem. Sneaking you _out_ is gonna be the challenge.”

Eventually the full extent of what she’s said breaks through the pleasant fog in his mind.

“Wait. _Most_ of your secrets? Betty, I just found out you can do _magic_. What more could you possibly be hiding?”

He regrets the question instantly as her face loses all of that pretty flush he’d put there with his kisses. Her eyes go wide and panicked and it must a _hell_ of a secret if it makes her this upset after everything else they’ve talked about.

“Forget it. Forget I said that. You don’t have to tell me everything. Especially not all at once like this. Please stop looking at me like that.”

Jughead is tired. He’s so tired. After everything they’ve been through, everything they’ve talked about he's certain that Betty is just as tired as he is, if not more so. There was a very real possibility where Jughead had thought that their relationship couldn’t come back from what had been said and done. The thought of curling up with Betty now, welcome in her bed and in her arms, is more than he could ask for. Neither of them are ready for anything more than sleep tonight, even if they did have the energy for it. Jughead doesn’t even care. Holding Betty, soft and warm in his arms, feeling her hide her giggles into his chest instead of her tears is a gift he won’t take for granted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SEASON PREMIERE IS TONIGHT, I HAD TO SHARE THE NEW CHAPTER WITH EVERYONE. 
> 
> So Juggie's pretty cool about all the weird magic stuff. And Betty recognizes she's in love with Jughead! But then she's reminded of that pesky curse. Poor thing. She's gonna angst about it a bit. 
> 
> I'm so happy that people seem to be enjoying this AU so far. If you enjoyed this chapter too please let me know with kudos and comments. And come talk to me on tumblr. I have the same username and I'm always open to talking to anyone and everyone. :D Now let's all enjoy the season premiere!


	4. Our Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Blood. Your Blood. Our Blood” — Gillian and Sally Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166471615679/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Sunday morning dawns clear and cold. The last of the autumn heat has finally broken and the heady smell of maple weaves its way through the town mixed with the crisp scent of snow.

Polly Cooper makes her way across town to her childhood home. She had called Betty to come meet her but Betty had replied that she was at the Blue and Gold office with Veronica. Betty would meet Polly at the Cooper home. Polly’s need to talk to Betty outshone her desire to keep up appearances with the Blossoms of having cut ties to her family. She needed to discuss something important with Betty about Jason that needed to be explored in person. It involves magic and Polly knows that attempting anything by herself is more dangerous than not.

Polly has always been a little bit jealous of Betty’s magic. She loves her sister. She will always love her sister, but Polly has always known that Betty’s power far outshines her own.

Growing up, it was easy for Polly to mind Alice’s warnings about not using their magic. It was the one directive from Alice that Polly never felt the need to rebel against. It was so rare for Polly to feel connected enough to her magic to have any unconscious outbursts of it. She’d learned enough from The Aunts and Aunt Sabrina that she can do enough of the basics, but it’s nothing compared to what Betty can achieve without trying.

Polly can scry, can identify herbs and crystals, can levitate lightly if she wants to for a limited amount of time. She’s decent with potions and candle magic. It’s why Chemistry was her best subject in school.

But it’s Betty who can breathe fire and make the earth still. Betty can weave spells around her without a single thought. Betty’s magic is wild and uncontrollable.

Polly has mixed emotions about it. On the one hand, Betty is her baby sister so of course she’s proud of what Betty could accomplish if their mother wasn’t so adamant that they not use their magic. And yet, Betty is her _baby_ sister. Polly has sometimes wondered why she has such a hard time with her own magic when she's the eldest.

Polly would never admit it but the pettiest corner of her heart has always taken pride at how superior she felt over Betty in other ways. While the two of them had both been shy and bookish, Polly was ever so slightly more outgoing and more likely to rebel at their mother’s edicts.

That desire to rebel had gotten even stronger when she had joined the River Vixens and started going out with Jason Blossom. Being a cheerleader, dating one Blossom, and being in the other Blossom’s inner circle by default had Polly turning a blind eye to the fact that it caused Alice to become even more overbearing on her youngest. Worse, it made Polly someone who turned a blind eye to the taunts and snide insults Cheryl had thrown Betty’s way. Polly could have asked Jason to ask Cheryl to ease up on Betty with the fat jokes, but Polly hadn’t wanted to jeopardize her own position with either of the Blossoms.

Polly wasn’t stupid. She knew Jason hadn’t asked her out to begin with because he was really interested in her. But then they’d really fallen for each other, really loved each other. Polly had never felt anything like it and she was dedicated to the feeling. She ignored every warning she’d ever heard from any of the other Spellman women and chased the happiness that being with Jason gave her.

Even when they were torn apart, Polly thought that the baby would bring them back together and it did. She’d thought that, _this time_ , the story of the Spellman with an unexpected baby would end up happily.

But it didn’t.

And now Polly is standing in Betty’s room, picking up a picture of Betty and Jughead from when they were younger. Funny. She had known about Betty’s crush on their redheaded neighbor and had never suspected that Betty would end up with her dark haired friend instead. But even the small glimpses she’s caught of the two of them has shown Polly how much they care for each other.

She saw the way Jughead had fought to reach her at the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy. How the orderlies had to hold him back while their mother had torn the two girls apart. She saw the way Betty leaned on him when they were trying to find a place for Poly to stay. She saw Veronica tease Betty lightly when Jughead would text her. She saw the way Jughead looked at Betty during the baby shower. She likes to think that it was the same way Jason had looked at her.

Betty’s happiness is palpable and it twists Polly’s insides even more than the squirming babies to think that Betty is happy in her love while Polly relates more to Irma than she ever thought she would. 

Betty comes rushing in, apologizing profusely for being late but Polly cuts her off.

“You love him.”

Betty’s head snaps up and her eyes are wide with fear and realization, questions on her lips.

“What? Who?”

Her eyes fall to the picture Polly is holding. In it, a younger Betty and Jughead make a face at the camera while Archie takes their picture. Betty’s voice is flat when she responds.

“No. No I don’t.”

“Betty—“

“No Polly. I like Jughead. I really like Jughead. He’s been _there_ for me and he’s supportive and kind and—“

“Loving, Betty. He’s been loving.”

Polly doesn’t know why she’s pushing this so hard. It’s not the conversation she came for. But that dark corner of her heart wants to lash out, to hurt someone, and knows that Betty is the one person in the world who will forgive her anything so she’s an easy target.

“Jughead does NOT love me. I do NOT love Jughead.”

Betty’s voice takes on an edge of hysteria. Polly reaches out, feeling worldly and more experienced in the face of her sister’s panic.

“Betty. It happens. Even when you don’t mean to or when you least expect it, it _happens_.”

“Oh it happens? It happens like the way you and Jason happened? And look where you are now Polly.”

Polly flinches back but Betty refuses to back down. As much as Polly knows Betty’s weakest spots, Betty knows Polly’s weakest spots as well. As infrequently as they had fought as children, when they did fight it was always sharp and vicious. Cruel in that way that only sisters can be with each other, exacerbated by the edge of ruthlessness they’d inherited from their mother.

What Betty says is mean and petty but not untrue. Hadn’t Polly just been thinking the same thing? Polly loved Jason. Jason must have loved Polly in return in order to have been the recipient of the curse. And even though they thought they could outrun the curse together, Polly had heard the ticking of the deathwatch beetle that July 4th morning. She’d tried to avoid it but it ticked and ticked and ticked for a week straight until it finally stopped. Polly might have convinced herself that the ticking was a figment of her imagination but deep down, she had known. Being left in seclusion with the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and cut off from any news had let her harbor the delusion that Jason was still coming for her. But she had known. Even before Betty had confirmed it, she had known.

It only steeled her resolve. Magic or no, the beetle itself did not kill Jason. Someone human had and Polly is certain that the Blossoms had had something to do with it. Finding Jason’s killer won’t bring him back to life though. And there’s the issue Polly needs Betty’s help with.

Betty crosses her arms, curls, and looks Polly in the eye.

“I can’t love Jughead, Polly. He’s my friend and now my boyfriend and he means so much to me. But if I admit that I’m in love with him, if he somehow falls in love with me too-”

Betty cuts herself off and looks up at the ceiling with watery eyes. She takes a deep breath to steel herself.

“I never wanted to lose someone the way you’ve lost Jason.”

Polly purses her lips, remembering the spell Betty had cast all those years ago.

“Betty. You had to know that this would happen sooner or later. You _called_ for Jughead remember? You wished for him and now here he is.”

“Polly. You’re insane. I’ve known Jughead for forever. He’s not the guy I wished for.”

“Isn’t he?”

Polly remembers clearly the list Betty had written out in her little pink notebook. Putting together what she’s seen over the years, Polly thinks it’s not unlikely that Jughead fits all of those criteria.

“No. I’d already known Jug before I cast that spell. The whole point of that spell was so that I would know who to avoid.”

“The whole point of that spell was to call for someone who loves you. And that’s Jughead.”

Betty folds her arms in tight to her body, her hands clenched into tight fists, refusing to listen. Polly shakes her head trying to regroup, to bring herself back to focus. They need to change the subject. Polly takes a deep breath to do just that but Betty cuts her off.

“Why did you come here, Polly? What did you want to talk about? Because after refusing to come home, moving to Thornhill, and ignoring me I hardly think my boyfriend is the first thing you want to talk about.”

“I came to talk to you about Jason. More specifically, about Jason’s ghost.”

“His ghost?”

“His ghost is there. At Thornhill. I can see him sometimes but he can’t see me.”

“He’s haunting the manor? You’re a manor resident now, you should be able to speak to him.”

“He’s haunting Cheryl. It’s not a true haunting because he’s not sentient. It’s just that his spirit is still tied to her.”

Betty nods slowly, thinking it through.

“They’re twins. She was his closest bond when they were alive and it makes sense that he would imprint on her.”

“I’ve been trying to get his attention but I can’t exactly do a seance to summon him by myself. Ugh. If we could do a seance, and just ask Jason it would be so much easier.” Polly tosses her hands in the air, irritated at her lack of ability, before lowering her hands to rub them over her belly anxiously. She starts pacing, getting more and more manic. “What if… What if we didn’t just perform a seance? What if we brought Jason _back_?”

Polly had seen it once in the family spell book at The Aunt’s house. Betty can do it. Betty has the power. The more she thinks about it, the more Polly likes the idea. Bringing Jason bad would fix everything. They could run away together the way they’d planned. Live on that farm. Take care of their babies.

“Polly… We can’t do that. We can’t bring Jason back to life.”

Betty’s words are a cold bucket of water on Polly’s dreams.

“Yes, we can. _You_ can.”

Betty can do it. Betty can do it. Betty can do it.

Polly grasps Betty by the shoulders, uncaring of how hard she squeezes. Betty tries to jerk back but Polly’s grip is too strong. She’s too focused on bringing Jason back. It would solve everything.

Betty can. Betty can. _Betty can_.

“I can’t.”

“You _can_.”

“But I _won’t_. Polly. That’s dark magic and I… Even if I could bring him back, Polly how could we possibly explain it? Jason’s been dead for three months. The autopsy has already been done. And… he wouldn’t be Jason anymore Polly. He’d be some dark and twisted thing.”

“More dark and twisted than he already is now? I catch glimpses of him, Betty. He’s already haunting Thornhill. Following after Cheryl, giving her nightmares, and stalking his parents. But he just won’t stay long enough for me to talk to. I don’t… I don’t have the power to make him stay myself.”

And, _oh_ , that hurts. Knowing that, in spite of their love and their children she’s carrying, Polly doesn’t have enough power to make Jason stay. That Jason’s soul will always be twined with his sister’s and Polly will always come second to that bond.

“He wouldn’t be Jason anymore, Polly.” Betty repeats, weaker than she probably wants.

“I don’t care! I don’t care what he comes back as Betty, as long as he comes back!”

Polly starts shaking Betty. Why won’t she listen? Why won’t she do it? It would solve everything. Polly just wants Jason back and damn the consequences.

Polly can feel the way her magic is twisting, growing ever more restless, and how Betty’s magic is responding. The pictures in Betty’s room start swirling around them.

“Please. Betty please. I’ve never asked you for help with magic but I’m asking you this one thing. Please.”

Betty shakes her head slowly, still refusing and Polly sees red. Something is _wrong_ at Thornhill. The air tastes sickly sweet and sound is muddled. If Polly can feel it, she knows Betty must have felt it when she went to the funeral Polly wasn’t allowed to go to because she was _locked up_.

“You have to _do_ something, Betty. _Something_ has to change. Jason has to get justice. That family is twisted and wrong and they killed Jason. I know it! And I think they’ve done something to Nana Rose. Jason gave me that beautiful ring with Rose’s permission and she was completely lucid when it happened. Now, it’s like a piece of her is missing.”

Betty puts her own hands on Polly’s shoulders to try and calm her down, pitches her voice low and soothing to get their magic to stop but Polly won’t hear of it. She shakes Betty even harder.

_You have to do it. You have to do it. You have to do it._

Polly’s not even sure if she’s said the words aloud.

Betty’s eyes glow and her voice gets more authoritative.

“Polly. Stop it. Now.”

There a melodic, bell like quality to Betty’s words and it shuts down Polly’s magic like a taut string being cut. All of Polly’s magic snaps back to her and it feels like a slap to her face. She crumples to the floor, the pictures fluttering around her.

“Polly! Polly, are you ok?”

Polly evades Betty’s outstretched hands, uncaring of the distress splashed across her face.

“I’m gonna figure out how to bring Jason back, Betty. Somehow. The quickest way to figure out who killed him is to ask him himself.”

“We also need _evidence,_ Polly. We can’t exactly go to the Sheriff saying ‘we summoned Jason’s spirit and he told us so-and-so killed him’. We can do a seance, instead. We can ask him that way. We can’t just _bring him back_.”

Polly staggers to her feet and calmly walks away. Without looking back at Betty, she tosses over her shoulder,

“Watch me try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore Betty and Polly's relationship. We don't really have much between them in the show. We really only know that Betty loves her sister intensely. We really have no idea though how Jason approached Polly, when it became serious, or much of Jason and Polly's personalities at all. (GIVE JASON A LINE PLEASE. CAN WE AT LEAST HEAR HIS VOICE?) Hopefully we get more of that in season 2? Maybe? 
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be posted yesterday or the day before but I was kind of in Vegas staying at an aunt's house with no wi-fi. (Surprising I know. But she's old and cheap and has no use for the internet.) So I had sporadic internet service in between stuffing my face at the buffets and watching shows. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a kudo or let me know in comments. :D I can also be found on tumblr under the same username if you'd like to say "hi"


	5. 12:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “12:36?”  
> “That’s what time it was when we first spoke.”  
> — Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina the Teenage Witch

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166573602329/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

[Betty's witchy outfit posted on Polyvore here](https://www.polyvore.com/betty_circle_around_moon_chapter/set?id=229106002)

[Sabrina's outfit + Salem posted on Polyvore here](https://www.polyvore.com/sabrina_circle_around_moon_chapter/set?id=229779906)

 

* * *

 

At 12:36 that following Monday, another magical blonde sweeps into town. Sabrina Spellman sweeps back her fringe from her face and runs her fingers through the short fur of the black cat sitting next to her.

“Well, Salem. We’re back.”

Sabrina lets herself out of the car and hefts Salem into her arms as she makes her way up the manicured walkway to the front door of the Cooper’s house. Juggling her black studded bag and Salem in her arms, she manages to press the doorbell with her hip.

Alice opens the door and is immediately pulled into a tight hug.

“Lissy!”

“Bree?”

Alice folds her arms around her sister, leaning into her embrace.

“Bree. I’m so glad you’re here. What took you so long?”

“Well I would have been here sooner if someone had bothered to call. Or send a message. I had to hear the news through The Aunts of all people. They sent Wendy _and_ Kit.”

“Well maybe I would have sent a message if I knew where you were. Let me guess, you’ve been in Croatia for the past few months?”

“Luxembourg, my love. Salem wanted to drink some beer and visit the castles. Right Salem?”

Sabrina jiggles the cat in her arms. She pushes her way further inside, kicking the door shut. The sisters move past the couch, where Sabrina tosses her purse, and head straight to the kitchen. A wine bottle slips out of the purse on the couch and bobs in the air, floating behind them.

“I did happen to hear that there was some very good news mixed in with all of the bad shit. You finally kicked Hal to the curb! Hallelujah. I have a bottle of mountain berry wine. Not the awful stuff The Aunts used to water down for us on the solstice but the nice stuff that Velena makes. You remember Velena right? Curvy brunette. Makes the best pavlovas as well as the wine—”

“Bree, Bree, honey. Slow down. I haven’t exactly ‘kicked Hal to the curb’. We’re just sort of… separated for now.”

Alice snaps her fingers as they settle into their seats at the kitchen island. Two wine glasses and a crystal saucer float over to them. She waves her hand once more to bring the corkscrew out of the drawer and they watch as the bottle twirls artistically as it pours out a lilac liquid. Salem settles himself between the two, purring against Sabrina’s elbow as he delicately flicks a tongue into his dish. Sabrina tilts her head and gazes at her sister until she squirms in her seat.

“Alice. Honey. Love. Darling. Light of my life. This has been coming for so many years. I know being with Hal gave you Polly and Betty and you wouldn’t trade that for anything, but they’re old enough now that if you wanted Hal to leave for good it probably wouldn’t devastate them too much. They’re understanding girls. And I know that you’re so obsessed with what other people think but, _come on_. After everything else you really think the divorce is anything but inevitable?”

“Are you just here to criticize my husband or do you think you can actually contribute and help out with all of the—“ Alice shoots Sabrina a dirty look and waves her hand in the air in a “this shitstorm” motion.

“Mmmm.” Sabrina takes a long pull from her wineglass. “Well I mostly came back for you. And the girls. Making fun of Hal is just a bonus. But poor Polly. Losing Jason like that. At least I wasn’t pregnant when it happened to me.”

Alice looks down at her wineglass, swirling the liquid around as if scrying it will give her any answers. Sabrina continues.

“I also came back for myself. I’m moving back to Riverdale.”

Alice’s head snaps up.

“You are? I thought you hated it here.”

“Our family is here, Liss. And as much as I love jet setting all around the world with no ties, I can’t kid myself. I do have ties. And they’re all here. I might as well have some sort of nest built for myself to come home to instead of crashing at the River House with The Aunts every time.”

A sincere smile finds its way onto Alice’s face.

"And work?"

Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"I can work anywhere. I'm even thinking of opening up a shop here."

Alice pulls her sister in for a long hug.

“That’ll be great Bree. I’ve missed you.”

“Me too. I already found a place to live. It’s just the next street over.”

“The old Glasser House? Bree, that place is completely falling apart!”

“Yes. But you live next door to a contractor. And anything he finds too difficult can always be fixed with magic. How do you think the River House has stayed up all these years?”

Alice looks pensive for a moment.

“It does have a good structure to it. When are you planning on putting an offer?”

“Oh. It’s already bought and paid for. Fred Andrews has been working on it on the sly for almost three months now. I should be able to move into it by the end of the week.”

“You sneak!”

Sabrina tips her glass towards Alice, the silver of her ring glinting in the light.

“Pot. Kettle.”

Alice rolls her eyes but doesn’t disagree. Salem yawns widely, butting his head against Sabrina’s arm until she pours more wine for him. Sabrina scrunches her nose and smiles at Alice over her wine glass.

 

* * *

 

Betty comes home to the sound of cackling. She drops her backpack off on the couch next to a very familiar purse. Biting back a squeal, Betty practically skips over to the source of laughter.

“Aunt Sabrina!”

“Hello my darling!”

Sabrina grabs Betty into a bone crushing hug. She pulls out the tight ponytail in Betty’s hair and runs her fingers through the freed locks.

“You’re going to give yourself headaches from these, honey.”

“What are you doing here, Aunt Sabrina? And what smells so good in here?”

“Oh, this and that. It’s the wine. Have a sip.”

“Sabrina.”

Alice’s voice is sharp but it doesn’t deter Sabrina from offering her her glass of wine.

“Oh hush, Lissy. You never let her have any during the solstices and she's old enough now.”

Betty takes a small sip. And then a larger sip.

The wine is sweet and cold and Betty’s never tasted anything like it before. The taste sits on her tongue, honeyed and tart.

“Oh.”

“Better than regular wine right? Or any other alcohol? It’s a special wine our friend makes.”

Betty can only stare at the glass and nod with wide eyes. Alice rolls her eyes and gently takes the glass away.

“Upstairs with you, Elizabeth. You have homework and an article to finish for the Blue and Gold. We’ll call you when dinner is set.”

Sabrina throws an arm over Betty’s shoulders and leads her gently out of the kitchen.

“I’ll go with you! I have a couple gifts for you anyway. Don’t finish all of the wine without me, Liss.” Sabrina calls over her shoulder.

Upstairs, Sabrina crooks a finger and her bag floats through the doorway. She rummages through the bag and pulls out a small white box.

“I’ve brought you a present. Something a friend of mine in Finland made for me.”

Inside the little box is an earring. A crescent moon engraved with roses with a jewel dangling at the end. The top half and the bottom half of the earring detach so the crescent goes through the ear rather than lying above it. Betty traces the roses on the surface with a gentle hand and swings the earring gently back and forth to see the jewel shine in the light.

“Silver and opal?”

“Mm-hmm. When I read the cards for you, they told me that they’d be significant.”

Betty traces a rosette on the earring, blushing heavily while thinking about blue eyes. Sabrina grins wickedly at the sight.

“Betty. Dear heart. I heard you found yourself a boyfriend.”

Betty winces visibly and averts her eyes.

“Yes. I started dating someone recently.”

“It’s not that horrible redhead is it? I know you consider him your best friend, but Betty, you deserve better. Tsk. You deserve a man who looks _at_ you not _past_ you.”

 _That_ makes Betty meet Sabrina’s eyes.

“Archie isn’t like that! I mean he wasn’t interested in me romantically and… and that’s ok. I’ve gotten over it. I really have.”

“Oh goodie. So who is the lucky guy then?”

Betty looks away from Sabrina again. Her knee jerk reaction is to still deny her deepening feelings for Jughead out loud, particularly in front of her sophisticated and worldly aunt. But she knows it’s not something she can avoid for much longer.

Instead of meeting Sabrina head on, Betty’s eyes instead go to the hand Sabrina has curled on her shoulder. She focuses on the band of silver wires wrapped around a small chunk of jet on the left ring finger when she gives her answer

“Jughead. Jughead Jones.”

Sabrina’s face goes pale and her mouth drops. Her hand falls away from Betty’s shoulders and she takes an uncertain step back. That wasn’t exactly what Betty had been expecting.

“F.P. Jones’s son?”

“You know Mr. Jones?”

Sabrina seems to catch herself. She lets out shaky laugh and flaps her hand frivolously.

“Yeah. We went to school together, you know. Anyway, I have other gifts and other news I’ll give to you later. I’m just going to go make sure your mom doesn’t finish that whole bottle by herself.”

She struts out of the room, leaving a suspicious Betty behind.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Alice. Betty really _is_ your daughter.”

Alice pours herself another glass of wine while Sabrina cocks her hip at the doorway. Two black cats, twisted around each other, look up from the marbletop. One of them meows at Sabrina before laying her head back down, purring contentedly.

“So you found out about Jughead?” Alice says, running her fingers through Wendy’s soft fur.

“I can’t believe she’s dating FP’s son.”

Alice takes a long swallow of her wine before nodding sadly. She cocks an eyebrow at Sabrina.

“As much as I didn’t want my daughters to learn our lesson, I don’t think it can be helped. It’s a Spellman rite of passage after all.”

 

* * *

 

On Wednesday morning, Betty frowns at herself in the mirror.

The Cooper home feels weird without Hal and Polly, but with the addition of Sabrina. It’s only been two days, but Sabrina adds a brightness to the house that has been missing for a long time. Betty misses her sister and she misses her dad but, she’s ashamed to admit, there’s so much more happiness in the house now.

Alice’s smiles come easily and frequently and her criticism has dropped. She’s thrown herself into making their process for the Blue and Gold more efficient and has become more comfortable with Sabrina’s casual magic. Betty was speechless to find Alice using her magic to make dinner cook itself while she read a book the night before.

Betty knows she’s running out of time before she has to meet Jughead to head to school, but she can’t help but dawdle.

The day before, Betty had left the earring in the box, but this morning she had felt a pull from it. It pulsed with power and demanded to be shown on display. The problem is that the earring Sabrina gave her is not anything Betty normally wears. The earring is something that would match Sabina’s darker, less prim, wardrobe better. It stands out when Betty wears it with her usual outfit of a soft pink sweater with a button up shirt underneath paired with jeans.

Betty fingers the dangling opal on the end of the earring and thinks of Jughead’s stormy blue eyes. She thinks of his voice, low and sweet. She thinks of all of his smiles, from crooked grins to cocky smirks to gentle upturns only for her. She thinks of how he makes her feel safe and confident and brave. 

"I love Jughead."

It's the first time Betty has said it out loud since her realization at Pop's. It's only a whisper, but it carries with it confirmation. It breathes life and makes it a reality that Betty can't escape from, no matter what denials she said to Polly during their fight. 

A shiver runs down her spine and Betty looks at her trembling reflection. Betty has given power to the words and she wants desperately to delay the start of her tragedy. 

A small buzz from her phone finally breaks her out of the spell of fear she was working herself into. A second buzz and a third buzz quickly follow. Betty frowns a bit as she picks up her phone, wondering what the texts could be about. 

Seeing his messages brings a smile to her face. There's a familiar comfort that flows through Betty at reading his words. It brings her out of the dark mood she'd almost spiralled into. 

"Oh, Jughead." Betty breathes, "I really _do_ love you."

This time, there's no fear. There's only a slight giddy feeling and a small wave of happiness. Quickly tapping out her reply, Betty hurries to finish getting ready.

Hearing from Jughead in a moment he didn't even know she needed him gives her courage. She makes a firm decision as she pulls her two top layers off. Feeling inspired, she reaches for a slim, black, long sleeve.

Betty hasn’t worn black since the Chuck incident. Over half of her wardrobe is pink. Most everything else are all softer colors. But seeing Aunt’s Sabrina’s effect on Alice and thinking of Jughead's reaction makes Betty feel bold. She puts a pair of black crystal stars into the opposite ear the crescent is in and goes a little heavier on her eye makeup. She slicks on a brighter pink lipstick than usual and fiddles with the dangling opal one last time before taking a long look at herself.

She doesn’t feel powerful, _exactly_. Not in the way that the red lipstick and lingerie had made her feel. But she does feel… sharper. Older and confident and more in control. There’s no debilitating buzz in her head making the world oscillate between too fuzzy and too sharp. She can see and feel everything clearly.

Betty has been performing magic for over 15 years. For the first time, she feels like a _witch_.

Betty’s reflection smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts!  
> I fancast Sheryl Lee as Sabrina. She's the actress who played Laura Palmer on Twin peaks and I thought it was appropriate. 
> 
> According to Witchipedia:
> 
> Silver: healing properties and a good conduit for magic. "Any stone set in silver will be amplified and its energy more easily directed"
> 
> Roses: Often used in love spells. General luck and luck for love. Also can be used as a protective agent. 
> 
> Opal: Luck, inspiration, imagination and emotion. Can magnify emotions and mirror the emotions of others and can help break down inhibitions. ALSO. Opal is the birthstone of October. Oh. Who has a birthday in October I wonder?
> 
> Jet: Protective qualities. Guards against violence. Relieves sorrow and fear. Keeps negative energies away. Also traditionally used in Victorian mourning jewelry.


	6. Witch People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Which people?”  
> “Witch people.”  
> “Ah-ha.”  
> “Witches.”  
> — Sally Owens and Gary Hallet, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here. ](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166749286849/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

“ _Betty Cooper_ . You look good today. Different, but _good_.”

Betty laughs lightly and knocks shoulders with Kevin as he and Veronica look her up and down. The three of them are sitting in the student’s lounge, waiting for Archie and Jughead to join them. They’ve decided to eat their lunches in the student lounge rather than brave the chill outside.

Kevin makes a twirling motion with his hand. Betty rolls her eyes but stands up and models her outfit. Kevin wolf whistles and Betty gives him a small curtsy in return. She settles herself back down on the couch.

“I’m serious. I didn’t even know you owned anything _not_ pastel."

“Yeah, B. You look great. What prompted this transformation?”

“All I did was wear a black top instead of a pink one.”

“Plus the extra makeup. Plus the new jewelry. Fierce, b-t-dubs. Where did you get them?”

“They were a gift from my aunt. She showed up yesterday.”

“Sabrina’s in town?”

Betty turns her head to see Archie and Jughead walking in. She nods her head at Archie’s question. Archie does a small double take at her outfit while Jughead raises an eyebrow. Archie had run out to school before them with the last Pop Tart that morning and so hadn’t seen her until lunch. Jughead and Betty had already been running late but Jughead made them cut it very close while showing her his appreciation for her new look. Betty blushes just remembering the way he’d looked at her, the heat of his hands on her hips as he’d kissed her.

Jughead settles himself in easily beside her now and she curls up in the invitation his extended arm makes. He doesn’t say anything but his gaze on her is warm and he reaches out to fiddle with the jewel dangling on the end of her earring. The opal shines with a brilliant soft rainbow of light. Betty can feel her blush burn deeper. He leans in close and pitches his voice low so that the others won’t hear

“It’s pretty. I forgot to ask this morning, does it mean something?”

Jughead bobs his eyebrows with meaning. Betty shakes her head and answers just as softly.

“Nothing serious. Just general luck and protection.”

“Well. We’ll need those while we’re searching for Jason’s killer.”

Betty hums in response. She’s not really listening to his words, more focused on the butterflies in her stomach that his low voice elicits. Veronica claps her hand three times.

“Ok, lovebirds. You can make schmoopy eyes at each other later. We were discussing the dance. In two days. Betty. How is it going?”

“Ugh. Terrible. Weatherbee won’t let me delegate the majority of the work. not even to Ethel because I— quote, unquote ‘made a commitment’ and I ‘need to honor it’.”

Betty completes her complaint with finger quotes and a frustrated pout. She takes an aggressive bite out of an apple slice and cuddles into Jughead’s side as he inhales his lunch.

“Betty. I’ve been meaning to ask you if I could play a couple songs at the Homecoming Dance? I kind of told my mom that—” Betty is not aware that she is making a face until Archie reacts to it. “Whoa, you don't want me to?”

“No! No, it's not that, Archie, it's just, um… This dance needs to be… fun.

And your songs, as amazing as they are—”  

Betty’s first instinct is to try and do damage control but she flounders to find a good way to describe Archie’s music. It’s not that they’re _bad_ but… But…

“They make you wanna slit your wrists.” Jughead interjects in between the last bites of his burger. Betty throws him a half incredulous, half amused glance and he pushes down a grin while putting his arm back around her. She can still see it hiding in the corner of his mouth. “In a good way.”

Veronica rushes to defend Archie’s music.

“In an amazing way. But no need to fret, Betty. Cause Archie asked me to sing with him, and we're thinking about doing some upbeat covers.”

“We are?”

“Aren't we?”

Veronica and Archie have some sort of silent conversation and the way that they look at each other makes something click inside Betty’s head. That must have happened after the party. She looks to Jughead for confirmation and, after a short pause examining Archie and Veronica, he gives her a quick nod. He tips his head to the door and she takes the opportunity to escape gratefully.

“Sorry guys. If we want decorations for the dance, I should probably get going. I need to rally up the troops to get started.”

Betty turns to Jughead, widening her eyes. She juts out her bottom lip ever so slightly and uses her sweetest voice.

“Juggie? Wanna come help me?Just some small stuff? Like carrying lights and whatnot?”

Jughead groans as he tips his head back over the edge of the couch.

“Betty. Why do you use _the face_ ? You know I’m going to say yes. Why use _the face_?”

“Just in case. And because I want to ask you multiple things.”

Jughead heaves a dramatically large sigh even as his fingers brush gently against the exposed skin of her neck.

“Ok. Ask me the second thing while we walk to the gym.”

Jughead untangles his arm from around Betty and leaps off of the couch, extending a hand to Betty. She takes it gladly and winds their fingers together as they walk out of the room. She wiggles the fingers of her other hand over her shoulder.

“See you guys later!”

Everyone wishes her goodbye and she can hear the teasing notes in Veronica and Kevin’s voices.

“So, what’s the second thing that you wanted to ask me? What could be so important that you had to butter me up with _the face_.”

Betty takes in a deep breath. She wants to be brave and stand by the decision she made that morning.

“Are you doing anything after school today? I wanted to take you somewhere. To meet some people. You have the truck today right?”

Jughead’s brow furrows.

“Umm no? I mean, sure. I mean—”

Betty cuts Jughead off with a quick kiss and is gratified to see the tips of his ears turning red. She leans in for another one. And then another one.

Jughead pulls away sharply. He clears his throat and tugs a giggling Betty down the hall.

“Yeah I have the truck today. Where do you want to go after school?”

“I want you to meet The Aunts.”

“…Your aunt Sabrina?”

“No. The Aunts. Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda. They’re our “indeterminate amount of great”- Aunts. They live out by Sweetwater halfway between here and Greendale in a house that’s been in the Spellman family for generations. We call it The River House. I mean you don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to. It’s just that they’re really important to me and they’ll want to meet you and they make the best baked goods so they’ll spoil you and there are so many plates spinning— I just thought it would be nice to get away from things and spend an afternoon away from Blossoms and school and—”

“Hey.” Jughead stops them again, cutting off Betty’s long winded ramble. “Of course I’ll meet them if you want me to. I’ll have to meet the rest of your family eventually, right? It’ll be important. For us.”

Jughead’s grin and warm hand on her shoulder makes the world come back into focus. Everything had started going a little bit fuzzy and there’s still a tight knot of panic in Betty’s chest. He looks so excited, so earnest to be talking about the future, _their future_.

Betty smiles back at Jughead, overwhelmed by conflicting feelings. Betty still hasn’t quite untangled all of her feelings about her feelings. Everything with Jughead is so much more intense than she’d expected. Right from their first kiss.

The silver key wrapped around her throat is a constant reminder that she’s not allowed to love freely. That there are always going to be consequences. Betty is still trying to figure out whether or not those consequences are worth the uncertainty of their future. Mustering up the resolve she’d felt this morning, Betty chooses to believe that they are.

Jughead leans in for another kiss when a third voice cuts in.

“Elizabeth.”

The voice is a glacial reminder that they’re about to kiss in the middle of the hallway during school hours. Betty and Jughead spring apart, looking guiltily at the source of the voice.

“Mom? Aunt Sabrina? What are you doing here?”

Sabrina and Alice walk up to Betty and Jughead arm in arm. Salem, curled around Sabrina’s neck, yawns widely before blinking slowly at Betty. Betty blinks slowly in return, reaching out to pull him into her arms. He makes a small mew before climbing gently to wind himself around her neck. He purrs loudly, rubbing his head under her chin.

“Your mom forgot to eat lunch so I thought I’d come here to whisk her away.”

Sabrina zeroes in on Jughead.

“ _You_ must be Jughead Jones.”

Sabrina looks Jughead up from head to toe and Betty can see that Jughead is fighting to keep still. She raises a brow at him and her grin is wicked. Sabrina is one step away from circling Jughead like a predator.

Jughead extends a polite hand towards Sabrina.

“Yes. I’m Jughead Jones. Nice to meet you, Ma’am.”

Sabrina grin softens and her nose scrunches in delight. She clasps Jughead’s hand tightly in her own and Betty sees Jughead’s eyes focus on the Sabrina’s silver ring.

“What a cute gentleman! I’m Betty’s Aunt Sabrina. Alice’s sister. And that mangy animal wrapped around Betty’s neck is Salem.” she directs her attention to Betty. “Betty, dear, you’ve chosen well.”

Sabrina shares a look with Alice that Betty can’t quite interpret. Alice’s response is to roll her eyes at her sister’s display.

“Where are you two headed?”

“To the gym to get started on the decorating.”

Sabrina ignores Alice and turns back to Jughead.

“Jughead. I’m assuming you’re taking Betty to the dance on Saturday. Why don’t you come over to our house for dinner afterword?”

Sabrina’s smile is all teeth. Betty nudges Jughead whose eyes still haven’t left Sabrina’s hands. Alice bristles.

“ _My_ house, Bree.”

“Yes, yes, _your house_ , Liss. And bring your father, Jughead. It’ll be _fun_.”

Sabrina bobs both eyebrows comically at him and that seems to break his concentration. Betty giggles at the look on his face at the flirtatious tone in Sabrina’s words. He seems to be struggling between laughter and confusion. She passes Salem over to her mother, noting the pinched look on her face, before taking Jughead’s hand.

“We’ll let you get to lunch. We’ve got to get going. Oh. And mom?”

Betty’s hands tightens around Jughead’s and she has to take a deep breath to steady herself. She has no idea how her mother is going to take what she’s going to say next. Alice’s vehement dislike of Archie and her overprotection concerning her magic has made Betty wary. She’s honestly surprised that, while Alice has made no statement regarding her approval of Jughead, Alice has made it known in smaller ways.

“I’m going to be back late tonight. I’m taking Jughead over to the River House to meet The Aunts.”

The air catches in her lungs as she says it. Introducing Jughead to The Aunts is significant. It's showing him the weirdest part of the Spellman lives and is a declaration to her mother just how serious she is about this relationship. Jughead’s thumb rubs small circles into her skin and Betty meets her mother’s eyes head on.

Alice raises a brow, her body stiff. She closes her eyes and takes one deep breath before her whole body seems to unwind itself. Her stern gaze melts into a fond look. She steps forward to press a kiss to Betty’s cheek. Without skipping a beat, Alice takes another step and presses a kiss to Jughead’s cheek as well. The surprised look on his face must be echoed on Betty’s as well. Alice raises an imperious finger and gives them her last commands before dismissing them.

“As long as you’re home before the Aunts decide to make margaritas. It is a school night after all, Elizabeth. And please make sure that The Aunts send Jughead home with no less than a whole cake for himself.”

 

* * *

 

In the truck that afternoon, they drive slowly through the forest, following a dirt road Jughead had never even known existed to get to this magical River House. Winter seems to have come early to Riverdale and what's left of the vegetation has all frosted over. The barest hints of sunlight peek through the branches but the forest itself seem to curve over and around the middle of the road, creating a seemingly endless tunnel. When he asked Betty about it, she shrugged and said that the River House exists in a liminal space in the forest.

"This isn't the only way to get there, but it's the easiest when driving a car."

Jughead takes the opportunity to ask Betty more about how magic works. Like the writer he is, he wants to know all the details of the situation he’s found himself in. There’s also a question that’s been burning on his tongue since he’d seen the ring on Sabrina’s hand.

“Hey, so. That ring your Aunt Sabrina was wearing? Did that mean something too?”

Betty shoots him an amused glance.

“First the question about my earring and now Aunt Sabrina’s ring? Didn’t know you were all that interested in jewelry and gemstone symbolism.”

Jughead scoffs a little at her teasing tone.

“Well you were the one who told me that everything in the world affects one another and that your family is pretty deliberate on what kind of metals and gems they use. So now I’m curious.”

Betty giggles and it sends a warm glow through him. Betty is smiling and Jughead is riding high on the happiness she’s projecting at the moment. Jughead is a cynic and a realist but he can’t deny being with Betty like this make him happy. Before their fight, there’d been a part of him just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’d tried pushing her away, tried to speed up what he thought was the inevitability of their break up.

But of course, it hadn’t worked. He should have known that Betty wouldn’t give up on him or their relationship. Sweet, kind Betty who’d been hiding just as many fears and demons as he had. Who had embraced all of his insecurities and who had trusted him to embrace hers. It had given him courage and conviction he didn’t know he had.

While he knows there are no guarantees for their happiness, for their future, he’s more than willing to face any heartache or pain to be with Betty. He’d rather take as much happiness as he can with her now, than break both of their hearts and wonder ‘what if’ later.

He must have been silent a little too long, too lost in his thoughts, because Betty looks over at him and asks,

“Juggie?”

Jughead shakes his head and refocuses.

“Sorry. You were saying?”

“I was saying that Aunt Sabrina has had that ring for as long as I’ve known her. I think she made it herself. It’s silver and… jet? Maybe onyx? I want to say jet.”

Jughead nods slowly. Right. The ring. The ring that Jughead would swear is nearly identical to one he’s seen on his dad’s dresser. He’s never seen him wear it, but Jughead remembers more than a few nights his dad tore through the trailer searching for it only to find it in the exact same spot every time.

The one time Jughead had asked him about it, FP had only said that someone who'd once been important to him made it as a gift. 

Jughead redirects his attention back to Betty. 

“Silver is sort of a… conductor for other gems and metals. It kind of… amplifies them. On its own it’s supposed to offer protection and have healing properties. Jet is also used in protection spells. It’s supposed to keep negative energy away and I know it’s used to banish spirits.”

Betty voice gets quieter before she seems to shake herself back into information mode.

“Anyway. The metal or the gemstone itself doesn’t guarantee an outcome. Just because I wear silver doesn’t mean I’ll never get hurt or sick. It’s just supposed to… boost my chances a little I guess, make me less prone and help speed up my healing. But add in a rune or a spell then it becomes stronger.”

“So do all witches learn all of this? Is there… an apprenticeship that you have to undergo? Is there a witch school?”

Jughead stops the car and turns very seriously to Betty. Her green eyes shine brightly at him and she looks soft and warm and everything he’s ever wanted.

“Betty Cooper. Did you get a letter from Hogwarts?”

Betty bursts into the kind of deep belly laughs Jughead doesn’t know if he’s ever seen her have before. Just as she’s starting to get her breath back, he grins at her and waggles his eyebrows which sends her into another fit. Satisfied with what he’s accomplished, Jughead puts the car back into drive and continues their slow drive. Betty finally manages to catch her breath but the laughter remains present in her voice.  

“Oh, Jug I _wish_ I’d gotten a letter from Hogwarts. But I’m glad I didn’t. I would have missed out on so much if I were in Scotland instead of here.”

“You’d rather be in Riverdale than in Scotland?”

“I’d rather be with you.”

The blush burns swiftly onto his face and on the tips of his ears at Betty’s earnest statement. He knows how he feels but he's still caught off guard when Betty reciprocates. He can feel the truth in her words. They share a smile before Betty answers his question more seriously.

“As far as I know, there aren’t any formal schools. The Aunts taught us. All of us. Me and Polly. Mom and Aunt Sabrina before us. I’ve met other witches outside of our family, other covens, but everything seems to be home taught. We’re lucky enough that The Aunts know… well it seems like everything. Some witches I’ve met only know certain types of magic.”

“There are different kinds of magic?”

“Well, yeah. It’s like all of those different subjects Harry and Ron ignored at Hogwarts.” Betty gives Jughead’s shoulder a playful shrug. “Some witches are better at different types than others. Aunt Hilda is very good with illusion magic. Aunt Sabrina is pretty good at divination. Aunt Zelda is an amazing potions master. And cook. Polly’s pretty good at potions too. I’ve never seen Mom use magic enough to see if she has any specialty. I told you before, Mom didn’t really like it when we did any, even accidentally.”

“Why?”

“She… There are some… Our family is…”

Betty flounders a bit, and Jughead wonders what she must be struggling to tell him.

“I think she had some bad experiences with it when she was younger. And she didn’t want Dad to know. But she couldn’t stop us from doing it completely and everyone figured that it would be better if we learned how to control it rather than letting it get away from us. Especially me. I’ve always had more control issues than Polly.”

Betty’s breathing gets a little shaky and Jughead reaches over to hold her hand. She clasps onto it tightly. He knows how to look for the signs now, of when she's conflicted with something. Something he knows she can’t quite tell him yet. He only hopes that his hand in hers is enough for her right now. He wishes they could rewind just a couple of minutes and go back to when she was laughing.

“So your Dad doesn’t know?”

Betty shakes her head.

“No. He doesn’t.”

There’s something in Betty’s voice, a flatness, that tells Jughead not to pursue that line of thought. He rubs his thumb over the places where the cuts in her palm would be if she hadn’t healed them.

“Is there anything else I should know? About your family or about magic before we get to your aunts’ house? I feel like I should know everything so I can make a good impression.”

Betty is silent. Jughead slows the truck down and turns to her. She’s looking out the window pensively her mouth turned down. Her free hand moves to cradle his one hand in both of her own. She tightens her hands around his and something in Jughead’s chest aches to do _something_ to make her smile again. Before he can think of something to say, Betty leans down to press a kiss to their linked hands.

“No, Juggie. It’ll be fine. The Aunts will love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Sabrina met Jughead! And we got a little more insight into the magic of this universe. Sadly, Betty did not get a letter to Hogwarts.


	7. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Broom fell. Company’s coming.”  
> \- Aunt Jet Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166850527614/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Neither in Riverdale nor in Greendale, The Aunts live in seclusion somewhere between the two. It is the original house Irma built herself when she was in exile. The house lives in a liminal space in the forest, completely lost and yet somehow always steps away from Sweetwater River and the bridge between the two towns.

Betty tells Jughead just how much she loves that house. That house is a place of wonder and freedom. No father and no mother and often, no sister. So during the summer, always including the solstice, The Aunts let Betty run wild in the green, green woods. She ate chocolate cake at breakfast and berries plucked right off the bushes at lunchtime. She felt the dirt between her toes and the wind in her unbound hair.

The Aunts taught Betty how to control her magic. Under their tutelage, Betty learned how to summon animals when needed rather than Betty becoming pied piper for all of the forest’s fauna. She learned how to keep glassware from shattering because of her temper (mostly). She learned how to chart the stars, to levitate herself as well as objects, and to brew an undetectable poison as well as the antidote.

There are times when the River House feels more like home to Betty than the house on Third and Elm, she confides softly.

Betty and Jughead walk past the gate and up to the house, crunching frost underneath their feet. A siamese cat lifts its head from where it is sleeping in the window. It leaps down lightly, disappearing from view.

Jughead looks towards Betty who makes no move to open the door.

“Betts? Should we knock or something?”

Betty’s serene smile is her only answer before the door swings open. Betty gestures for Jughead to go in. Jughead steps inside, head swinging around to look for who opened the door. The only thing he sees is the swish of the cat’s tail as she pads lightly away from them.

“Thank you, Kit.” Betty calls out.

Betty smiles at Jughead’s raised eyebrow. She takes his hand and leads him through the hallways into the kitchen. There is no sign of the upcoming winter chill in the house. The smell of apples and cinnamon and honey seems to permeate every corner. The source of the smell bubbles in a large cauldron on the stove. Jughead leans over to take in a deeper breath of it when he sees what’s inside.

“Are those… heads? Made out of apples?”

Betty’s laugh is warmer than the lit candles surrounding them. She motions for him to sit at the island while she pulls out mugs from a cabinet.

“Aunt Hilda has a funny sense of humor.”

Jughead crosses his arms, leaning on the island, content in just watching Betty as she ladles out cider for them. He watches her bustle around the kitchen, pulling out cinnamon and whipped cream to top their mugs. She starts humming softly to herself and Jughead can’t help the smile on his face. He enjoys seeing the relaxed set of her shoulders. The way that her movements are sure and tension-free.

There’s a soft scratching sound and Kit comes loping into the kitchen. She settles herself near Jughead who reaches out a tentative hand to scratch her behind the ears. Kit lowers her head to let him and Jughead pets her with more confidence.

Betty places a mug in front of him, that same serene smile on her face. She settles herself across from him and reaches out to tangle the fingers of one hand with his while she holds her mug with the other.

The hope and happiness in his chest almost threatens to choke him. Jughead can’t help but imagine his future like this. Just like this. With this beautiful sunshine girl and all the warmth she brings to his life.

“So I thought we were supposed to meet your aunts? Where are they?”

Betty shrugs her shoulders.

“Kit went to go get them. They’ll probably be here any—”

“Betty!”

Two more Spellman blondes walk through the kitchen archway and envelope Betty in a hug on either side.

“Salem told Wendy that you were coming and Wendy told Kit who told us. Salem also said that you were planning on bring a _guest_.”

Both elder Spellman witches look at Jughead with the same glowing blue eyes that Sabrina and Alice had looked at Jughead with. Betty’s eyes have a greener tint than the rest of her family’s but he knows her eyes also have the ability to look right through him. He wonders if the Spellman women learn how to do that when they're younger or if they’re born with it.

“Jughead Jones, we assume?

Jughead nods in confirmation.

“Nice to meet you, Ma’ams.”

Both of their noses scrunch in delight and Jughead knows that they’re likely repeating Sabrina’s reaction silently in their heads. Instead of exclaiming over his manners they each extend a hand over the island.  

“You look so much like your father. So _handsome_. With such beautiful eyes. Like the sea after a storm. Our girl has good taste.”

Betty chokes a little on her cider and Jughead doesn’t know if it’s possible to blush harder than he is. 

“Thank you…?”

The aunts inspect him for a long moment. They look to Betty who nods to confirm an unspoken question. The happiness on their faces deepen and Jughead wonders what's been exchanged. 

“Wendy has told us _so much_ about you. It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Jughead’s brow furrows.

“Wendy…?”

“Have you not met Wendy yet? Wendy, darling, are you still here?”

“He met Salem earlier.” Betty offers.

“How has he not met Wendy yet? I assume Alice has had her chaperoning you for all of your dates. It's how we know our Betty has been open with her magic around you.”

“I’m sorry, what now?” Jughead interjects.

Another cat comes racing into the kitchen. Wendy is slimmer and her fur sleeker than Salem’s though just as black. She leaps up to the island, meowing at Kit who shifts away from Jughead and towards Zelda.

“How many cats does your family have?”

“Just the three. Wendy, Salem, and Kit. They’re our family familiars.”

“Technically Kit is my familiar.” Zelda says. “But she’s just as fond of HIlda.”

“How do familiars work? Do all witches get familiars?”

Hilda moves to pour a cup of cider for herself and her sister while Zelda picks up the conversation.

“No. Familiars don’t show up for every witch. Like Hilly here. Kit loves her and will listen to her and help her with her magic but Kit’s first bond is to me. Salem came to Sabrina when she and Alice were just kids. Wendy here showed up for Alice years later. Wendy and Salem are also a bonded pair.”

“Dad’s allergic to cats so when he and Mom got married, Wendy decided to spend most of her time with Salem and Aunt Sabrina. It coincided with Mom trying to limit her magic too. Sometimes Wendy stays here in Riverdale, though. I’m pretty sure Mom’s been using her to make sure we don’t get into too much trouble.” Betty explains.

“You know that’s really creepy right?”

Betty closes her eyes and nods wearily at him while Wendy meows louder at Jughead. He turns his focus back to the cat. Wendy pads closer and stands up on her hind legs. She balances a front paw on Jughead’s chest. Wendy’s right paw reaches up to tap Jughead’s lips lightly. Her eyes glimmer at him and he can’t look away until she does. Wendy mews in a tone Jughead somehow understands as _approving_. She jumps lightly to curl around his neck just as Salem had done with Betty earlier. Her purr is as loud as a motor and she bunts her head underneath his chin almost aggressively, a cozy rumbling scarf that Jughead finds himself already attached to.

“Well I think it’s obvious that Wendy likes him. She said that you were a writer, Jughead?” Zelda asks.

“Have you not been given any sweets?” Hilda interrupts. “Betty. How dare you serve him cider but no cake?”

Hilda serves Jughead a slice that is almost as big as his head while Zelda peppers him with questions about working with Betty in the Blue and Gold and working on his manuscript.

The afternoon bleeds away in a swirl of comfort and sugar. The sun goes down but the candles in the kitchen burn brighter and Jughead hardly notices when Betty slips away, so lost in his conversation with Hilda and Zelda. They have a sly, wicked sense of humor he appreciates and finds that they appreciate his own.

Jughead has never had very many positive older figures in his life. Both of his parents had been distant with their relatives, especially his dad. He knows his mom only made amends with her parents just before leaving so that she and Jellybean could go live with them.

He’d never had the doting grandparents like Archie has or the enthusiastic aunts like Betty has. Meeting Hilda and Zelda teaches Jughead so much about Betty and he understands why she brought him to them. The thought that she’d let him into her life like this, essentially folded him into her inner family takes his breath away. The flare of happiness in his chest burns brighter.

He wants so badly to share that with Betty. To articulate his appreciation to her somehow. He looks around the kitchen to find that she’s not there anymore.

“Betty?”

“I think she wandered off into the solarium.” Hilda answers.

Carrying Kit with Wendy still wrapped around his shoulders, Jughead steps into a glass room filled with herbs and plants he can’t even begin to identify. Betty stands in the center, studying a large book stuffed with added pages and pictures and notes. She jolts when she sees Jughead.

“Juggie.” Betty greets, discreetly trying to shift the book away from him.

Jughead walks purposefully over and sets Kit down on the table. He looks at the book over her shoulder. On one page is a dark image of human bodies twisted in tree roots. On the page facing it is a bleeding crow in flight.

“What is this?” Jughead asks.

“The Book of Shadows. The Aunts’ spell book.” Betty sighs. “This particular one is a Necromancy spell. To reanimate the dead.”

“As in bring a person back to life? Please tell me you’re not thinking of starting a zombie apocalypse.”

Betty shakes her head no, but her eyes are far away. Across the table the book is on are scattered pieces of what Jughead assume are potion ingredients. Bits of unidentified vegetation, powdered residue, and stray stones litter the surface. Betty reaches out for a golden stone shining softly in the candlelight and pockets it. 

“Betty. Honey, why are you looking at that spell?”

Zelda and Hilda are in the doorway, no judgement in their tone but pure curiosity as to why Betty has sought that specific spell.

“I had a fight with Polly this past weekend. She mentioned seeing this spell in the book when we were kids. I wanted to see if she was right.” Betty slumps a little, the tension returned to her shoulders and Jughead aches to make it go away again. “She asked me to bring Jason back.”

“What do you mean by ‘back’?”

Betty winces and Jughead reaches out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Back as in… _back_.”

“Very eloquent Miss Editor.”

Betty shoves Jughead a little but he uses it as an excuse to pull her a little closer to him. She rests her head against his shoulder, Wendy between them.

Jughead reaches out to trace a finger against the twisted figures in the illustration.

“Can you even do that? Bring someone back from the dead? Are there limits on what magic can and can’t do?”

Zelda steps forward and traces her own finger down the page. She looks solemnly at Betty and Jughead before answering.

“Even if you could bring someone back, Jughead, it wouldn’t be the real person. It would be some dark and twisted thing. But if you’re asking if we could _attempt_ it. Yes. How many witches it would take depends on the witches. Even if Polly had the book she’d never be able to do it by herself. Hilly and I still would have some problems the two of us. But Betty… she might just be able to.”

Betty is stiff in Jughead’s arms and he doesn’t know what to say or do in response to that.

“Well, anyway. We’re going to have to do something about Polly and that Blossom family.” Hilda sighs. “Polly has never fully trained her magic. If she's going to insist on dabbling in an attempt to bring back Jason, she might hurt herself. None of us want that.”

“That stupid girl.”

“We’ve all been there, haven’t we Zelly? Well, not all of us yet.”

Hilda nods towards Betty who looks pointedly away. She buries her face in Jughead’s chest and whatever answer she chooses to give is muffled. Jughead wonders if the Spellmans are naturally cryptic or if they’re being overly tactful in his presence.

“We’ll figure it out, but it will have to wait until after the new moon.” Zelda says. “Until then, how about dinner?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!
> 
> Fancast:  
> Aunt Hilda: Caroline Rhea  
> Aunt Zelda: Beth Broderick
> 
> Look I love my fancasting of Sheryl Lee as Sabrina but I'm not gonna lie, my heart hurt a bit that I didn't fancast Melissa Joan Hart as Sabrina. And I considered fancasting more Twin Peaks costars as the elder Spellmans but my heart knew it would only accept one pair of Aunt Hilda and Zelda.
> 
> Familiars:  
> So far we have mentioned four feline familiars. Salem, Wendy, Kit, and Thackery. Each of their names is a reference to famous fictional magical cats. I mean, Salem is easy, he's straight out of the Sabrina canon. Can anybody name which works inspired the names of the other three?
> 
> The Book of Shadows is a direct shout out to Charmed. Another favorite show of mine. But it the phrase and its importance in Wicca has a long history.   
> A Book of Shadows – or Grimoire – is a place for a witch to keep her spells, rituals and other secrets. - wiccanspells.info  
> A Book of Shadows is a book containing religious texts and instructions for magical rituals found within the Neopagan religion of Wicca. - Wikipedia


	8. Something Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well if there’s something you want to know, ask me.”  
> “I already did. And all’s I can tell you is— there appears to be something missing from your story.”  
> -Sally Owens and Gary Hallet, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/166994001309/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

[Sabrina's dance outfit posted on Polyvore here](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=230321802)

[Betty and Alice dance dresses/image set posted on Polyvore here](https://www.polyvore.com/circle_around_moon_chapter_11/set?id=230334304)

 

* * *

 

The morning of the dance, Jughead walks into Betty’s bedroom, moves her notebook and laptop to her desk, and lays his head on Betty’s lap. He knows she must be surprised. They often meet to have breakfast together before school but Jughead had told her that he was going to go see his dad that morning. 

“Hi.”

Jughead curls into himself, pulls his beanie over his eyes, and grunts something unintelligible in return. Betty adjusts herself slightly so that the two of them are both comfortable and pulls a romance novel from behind her pillow. She opens the book to a bookmarked page and balances it in one hand as she strokes the other hand over his chest. Jughead catches her hand and places a soft kiss to her palm before linking their fingers together and holding them to his heart. 

“You’re not going to ask what’s wrong?”

Betty hums softly. 

“You went to go see your dad to ask him what he thought about your manuscript. If you want me to know anything beyond that, you’ll tell me.” 

Jughead loves her for that. Loves her for more than just that but especially because they’ve learned each other now. They know when to push and pull each other. 

“My parents are getting divorced.”

He mumbles his answer, not wanting her to hear it but knowing she’ll hear it anyway. He can hear a jumble of emotions in her voice when she says his name. 

“Jug.”

“I mean, we all saw it coming. They haven't even been in the same state for at least six months. Mom refuses to speak to him. It’s not like they could stand to be in the same room together for very long before Mom took Jellybean away. It’s just—”

Jughead chokes. He knocks away his beanie to swipe at his eyes. 

“They’re your parents, Jughead. They’re your family. You have a right to be upset about your family falling apart.”

Neither of them voice the fact that the Coopers are headed down the same road. Betty puts her book down and curls herself around him. She removes his hat completely, placing it gently next to them. She brushes away the wetness under Jughead’s eyes and runs her right hand through his hair. She keeps the left one twined with his.

“I don’t know what you’re going through. I’ll never know exactly what you’re going through because they’re _your_ experiences, Juggie. But I’m here. I’m here for you, saying that I have open ears and open arms and you are so _strong_ , Jug. You’ve been so strong for so long, I can’t even imagine.” Betty carefully tucks Jughead’s hair away from his eyes. “But you don’t have to be. You don't have to be so strong all the time Juggie. Not with me. It’s _ok_ to let go.”

The weak winter sunlight glints off of Betty’s hair, forming a golden halo around her face and Jughead loses his breath. He’s surrounded by the smell of her apple shampoo and her vanilla lipstick. It reminds him of the happiness from the River House just days before. 

There’s a sweet ache in his chest from her words and from her presence. Her words don’t fix everything but it smooths away some of the raw ache from that morning. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this sunshine girl with her heart big enough for everyone. Jughead thinks he’ll never know the answer to that question but he’s finally finding that he’s ok with that. 

More tears slip down the sides of his face. Betty alternates uses the edge of her sleeve to wipe them away and running her fingers through his hair again. She hums a low melody and the sound resonates in his chest. Jughead reaches up to touch her cheek. Betty stops humming and _looks_ at Jughead. Her green eyes glow at him and her lips are slightly parted. Jughead pulls her in for a kiss. 

He only means for it to be just one, but the smell of apples and the taste of vanilla intensifies and he sits up to kiss her properly. Cupping her face in his hands, Jughead chases her mouth. He loses himself in the plushness of her lips, the silk of her skin under his hands. The sensation of her fingers on his own cheeks sends prickles of heat climbing up and down his spine. 

Belatedly, he remembers when and where they are. Betty protests softly as Jughead pulls away. He looks meaningfully at the open door, perfect for framing a mother who loves to walk in at the wrong moment. 

“It’s ok.” Betty says softly, drawing him back in and dabbing even softer kisses to his mouth. “We’ve got time.” 

For once, Alice doesn’t interrupt them.

 

* * *

 

Jughead doesn’t know if he should be excited or afraid of tonight’s dinner party. Alice Cooper still intimidates him and somehow Sabrina Spellman scares him even more. She’s not afraid of hiding her powers and her witchy blue eyes make the feeling she’s looking through him even more intense. This will also be the first time he’s seeing his dad since his dad’s revelation that morning. Things between him and his father are tense and quiet on the ride to the Cooper’s.

The two Jones men stride up the steps to the front door. Jughead fiddles with his tie and shuffles his feet. FP slips his hands into his pocket and rocks back onto his heels. 

The door opens with a bang and a blonde in a silver dress pulls them both into the house. Her laugh is bright and loud. Her eyes glittering a vivid blue. She lets go of Jughead in order to keep both hands on FP’s forearms. 

“FP Jones.”

“Bree Spellman.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. It has.”

FP pulls Sabrina into a hug that lasts just a touch longer than appropriate. Sabrina stamps a lingering kiss to his cheek and doesn’t move out of the circle of his arms. There’s such warmth between them that Jughead looks uneasily between the two. 

“You two know each other?”

“Oh, we go way back.” FP says softly. 

There’s something in the way that the two smile at each other that Jughead doesn’t want to look too closely at. FP brings up Sabrina’s hand to kiss her fingers and Sabrina giggles like a twelve year old. 

Jughead notices the ring on Sabrina’s finger again. Silver wires wrapped around a black stone. He’d tried to shake it off after that conversation with Betty but after the coffee with his dad that morning, Jughead had quickly double checked. On the bedside table of FP’s room sits two rings. One of them is the marriage band FP must have taken off when the divorce was certain. The other ring is an exact copy of the ring on the hand FP is kissing.

Jughead _really_ doesn’t want to look too closely at that relationship but he somehow can’t look away. He can’t stop his brain from making connections between Sabrina’s comments, the way she’d insisted his dad be present, and the matching rings they seem to both possess. It’s not until theres a creak in the floorboards that Jughead is able to turn his head away from FP and Sabrina. 

Betty stands in the hallway, resplendent in her own silvery dress the color of moonlight. The light glitters off of the opal in her earring and highlights the roses carved into the crescent moon.  Jughead’s heart clenches at the sight of her. A cat he thinks might be Wendy is balanced on one of her shoulders but Jughead is more focused on how beautiful she is. How bare her shoulders are. All of that creamy skin complete with a slight dip in her neckline. Her pink lips and her golden hair. 

“Betty. You look amazing.”

Jughead grimaces. He’s supposed to be a writer and that’s all he can come up with? His tongue always feels clumsy around Betty but he should be able to say more to her. She deserves to hear something more eloquent than that. Thankfully, Betty doesn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you, Juggie. You look very handsome tonight as well.” There’s a soft flush on her skin and admiration shining in her eyes. “Shall we go in? Mom’s already set out dinner. Thank you for coming as well, Mr. Jones.”

“Oh, it was no problem Betty. I wanted to see Sabrina here and how could I turn down your mother’s food?” FP turns on his full charm and Jughead can see Betty being captivated by it. His dad reaches out to Betty, petting the cat on her shoulder gently. “Hello, Wendy. It’s been a long time.”

To both Jughead and Betty’s surprise, Wendy leaps nimbly from Betty’s shoulder to FP’s.She kneads at his shirt and mewls once before settling down, her purr reverberating like a little thunderstorm. FP pets her again, unbothered.

“Yeah. I missed you too.”

Jughead looks at Betty to see what she thinks about it but all he can see in her expression is calculation. She’s looking between FP, Wendy, and Sabrina, working something out in her mind. Jughead wonders if their thoughts match. 

They must have lingered too long in the front room because Alice calls out to them to join her in the dining room. Jughead places a light hand on the small of Betty’s back before pulling out her chair for her. Fp does the same for Sabrina and father and son sit opposite niece and aunt. Alice sits at the head of the table, between Betty and Jughead. 

“This looks great Alice.” FP says.

“Super delicious Mrs. C” Jughead compliments. 

“Sure is.” His dad agrees. “Been a long time since I ate something that didn't come in a combo meal or a snack pack.”

Jughead huffs a little in exasperation but continues to stuff himself with pot roast. Sabrina takes a sip of her water before addressing Betty. 

“So Betty, I heard you had a fight with Polly? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t really know how to bring it up. And while I know what she _wants_ to happen I don’t know if she’s able to accomplish it. I asked The Aunts and they said to leave it be until after the dance. I haven’t spoken to Polly since our fight.” Betty’s voice gets smaller as she talks

“It’s ok, Betty. The fight will pass. You should have seen some of the fights your mother and I had when we were younger.”

FP laughs.

“I remember being there for some of those fights. The two of you would be ready to rip each other’s hair out and then two days later you’d be the best of friends again. Drove us all crazy. Especially Harvey.”

All of the adults share another laugh. Betty and Jughead can’t quite share in the memory but they exchange pleased smiles nonetheless.

“Who was Harvey?” Betty asks.

Sabrina clasps her hand together and twists the silver ring on her finger.

“Harvey was my boyfriend in high school. I gave him this ring.”

“ _Oh_.”

Clearly that statement is more significant to Betty than it is to Jughead. He furrows his brows. If Sabrina had given the ring to this Harvey guy then why did she still have it? Had he given it back to her when they broke up? Had FP not given his back on purpose? Was there something special about those rings, beyond what Betty had told hi in the truck?

While puzzling over the ring, Jughead tunes out some of the conversation. When he refocuses, the topic has moved back to Betty and Polly. 

“I don’t remember Betty and Polly ever fighting as children.” Sabrina comments mildly. 

“That’s because you weren’t there for their fights. Those tantrums shook walls.” Alice chuckles softly.

“Really? I remember you telling me about Betty’s temper. Didn’t she set fire to a rosebush? You used to do the same thing, Alice."

Jughead quirks a brow at Betty, a smirk on his face. He remembers her mentioning burning rose bushes that night at Pop’s. Betty sticks her tongue out at him. A look from Alice chastises her and she turns back to her plate, blushing but with a smile on her face.

“Betty set fire to a rosebush? Why? As much as I can believe you set fire to a rose bush Alice, why would you feel the need to? I don’t remember you ever having a pyromaniac streak when we were younger.”

FP’s voice cuts through the pleasant thread of conversation and Alice and Betty both freeze. Sabrina turns confused eyes towards him.

“Betty set fire to a rosebush for the same reason Alice did. Because they couldn’t control—”

“Sabrina.” Alice’s tone holds a sharp warning in it. “I don’t think is exactly the kind of conversation we should have with company.” Alice gestures to Jughead and FP. 

“What?” Sabrina looks at FP and shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t. Everyone in this room knows right?”

Alice chokes on her wine. 

“Jughead knows?” 

“Of _course_ Jughead knows. Why _wouldn't_ Betty tell Jughead? I told Harvey.” 

“I didn’t tell FP. Or Hal. I never expected Betty to tell Jughead.”

“You never told FP?”

“You told Harvey?”

“I mean I understand never telling Hal, but you never told FP?”

“Why is it more understandable that I never told Hal compared to never telling FP?”

“Well because—”

Sabrina cuts herself off sharply and purses her lips together. 

FP and Jughead’s heads have been swiveling back and forth, trying to follow along with the conversation. Jughead can sort of keep up, being in on the secret, but he can see his dad’s confusion. Why would Alice have told FP?

Jughead tries to get Betty’s attention but all of her laser focus is set on Alice. That expression from earlier is gone and Jughead knows that she’s already found the answer to the question burning on her tongue. Jughead sees the way her shoulders lock and how her jaw clenches. He wishes he wasn’t across the table from her so that he could take her hands. 

“What don’t I know?”

FP’s voice carries over the silence. No one answers him. He looks straight at Alice and the air crackles between them. Jughead can’t tell if it’s magic from one of the blondes or not but something makes the hairs on Jughead’s neck stand up.

“Alice.” FP’s voice is a low, demanding rumble, “What don’t I know? And why did I have to find out last?”

Alice breathes in sharply before draining her wine glass. She looks away and shrugs her shoulders in a delicate motion Jughead suspects is rehearsed. 

“Well technically if I tell you then Hal will be the last.”

“ _Lissy_.”

There are 20 years of memories buried in that nickname.

Like a lightning flash, Jughead understands what conclusion Betty has come to. He’d misunderstood earlier. He’d suspected a relationship between his father and the wrong Spellman sister. 

Alice’s focus travels right back to FP. Her eyes widen and her bottom lip trembles. Jughead is deathly afraid that he might see Alice Cooper _cry_ at any moment. But it only lasts a split second. Her eyes darken and her whole body tenses. The set of her shoulders and the way she holds herself is eerily similar to Betty at the moment. 

Jughead looks to Betty now, mother and daughter mirroring each other. Betty meets his eyes, which he knows must be as wide as saucers. She has a carefully crafted mask, but it cracks when one corner lifts itself up in a small smile.

Alice finally gets her voice back. 

“I hardly think this is appropriate dinner conversation.”

She dismisses FP by breaking eye contact again and taking a dainty bite of her salad. FP’s smile is jagged and cruel. Jughead recognizes the expression on FP’s face. It usually comes before someone is cut down. He’d never directed the look on his face to either of his children, but Jughead had seen it directed to another serpent or his mom plenty of times. 

“I agree with Alice. The kids have a dance to get to. We wouldn’t want to ruin their night by dredging up old memories.”

Sabrina tries to smooth things over but FP is out for Alice’s blood. 

“Do you remember our homecoming Alice? Castles in the Clouds? Your mother ever tell you about that night, Betty?”

Betty shifts uncomfortably.

“Just that she and my dad were king and queen.”

“Yeah. Of hell.” FP’s voice is flat and his eyes never waver from Alice’s.

Horror shoots through Jughead immediately. 

“ _Dad_. Please.”

FP grins jovially and claps a tight hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“No. It’s a fun story, I promise.” FP’s eyebrow raises at Alice, challenging. Alice doesn’t back down and FP continues, the tone of his voice chillingly pleasant. “Fred and me, we were all set to play at the dance. I was backstage, dropping off our gear when I heard these voices yelling. It was your mom and dad. They were fighting about… AboutI don't know what. But it sounded like life or death.”

That is the moment Alice snaps. 

“Shut up, _Forsythe_.” 

Alice’s voice is clipped. Each word bitten off with precision. 

“Happy to oblige if you take my place. I refuse to be jerked around anymore, Alice. Especially in front of my son. There’s obviously a conversation we need to have and apparently this is where we’re going to have it.” FP growls back.

Jughead looks between the other two blondes to see if they’ll interfere. Betty looks as horrified as Jughead feels and Sabrina has her eyes trained on the ceiling. Whether it's from trying not to cry, keeping her temper in check, or exasperation at the sheer stupidity of Alice and FP, Jughead can’t begin to guess. 

Wendy finally breaks the tension.

The black cat leaps onto the table and sits herself slightly off center, between FP and Alice. She turns to Alice and meows angrily. Her fur stands on end and she looks like a black puffball, bristling with energy. Her ears lay flat as she stamps a paw down and a low burbling yowl rises from her throat. Alice’s eyes are wide as she looks between Wendy and FP.

“I _can’t_.” she insists. 

Betty takes that moment to scoot her chair away from the table. 

“I think we’re going to skip that peach pie, Mom. We have a dance to get to.”

Sabrina stands up and hands Betty her shawl as Wendy jumps lightly from the table to wind her way around Betty’s ankles.

“She’s right. Whatever else we all have to say to each other, this isn’t the time or place.”

Betty winds her shawl around her shoulders and holds her hand out to Jughead. He takes them gratefully, noticing how her fingers tremble softly before he links them together. Betty leads him out to the driveway where his truck is parked and pushes herself into his arms. Jughead tightens the hug and presses a kiss to her hairline. If the adults have anything more to say, Jughead doesn’t hear them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Here have some feels! 
> 
> So, I mean this is obviously an AU but I feel like this is the point where it starts to wildly diverge, what with the impending divorce and the FPxAlice backstory. Which a lot of readers quickly picked up on in Chapter 5. I was hoping to throw some of you off by suggesting that it might be Sabrina he was involved with but nope, it's Alice for him.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter and come say "hi!" on tumblr. I'm there under the same username.


	9. Deathwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She knew that when you hear the sound of the deathwatch beetle the man you love is doomed to die”  
> — Aunt Frances Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here ](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/167110685144/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Betty shifts herself closer to Jughead as FP drives them to the dance.

“I’m so sorry Mister Jones. I didn’t know how the dinner was going to turn out but I didn’t expect it to turn out like _that_.”

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, FP runs a hand through his hair and blows out a breath.

“It’s not your fault Betty. There’s been… a lot of things left unsaid between me and the Spellman sisters and I guess I just wanted to get it all out for once and for all. But tonight wasn’t exactly… the right time for it. Ignore the old man and go have fun at your dance ok? Don’t let us ruin your night for you.”

FP crooks a grin at Betty and Betty can suddenly see the sharp resemblance between Jughead and his dad. If FP had been half as loving and sweet as Jughead to Alice growing up… Betty understands why Alice would have fallen for him. She even understands why Alice had chosen to leave him for Hal.

The rest of the truck ride is spent in silence, with Betty’s head nestled on Jughead’s shoulder and Jughead’s thumb rubbing small circles on her hand.

When they reach the dance, FP warns Jughead to be a gentleman tonight and Betty tucks her laugh away while she assures FP that Jughead always is. She makes sure to give FP her most sincere, sunshine smile before he drives away.

“Shall we?”

Jughead holds out his arm to her, the other hand holding the umbrella to protect them from the icy drizzle. It takes Betty’s breath away. She wonders if Jughead consciously knows and strives to be as romantic as he can be or if it’s just something he does naturally, in spite of his self professed cynicism.

Betty gently places her hand in the crook of his elbow, enjoying the way he smiles at her. It’s a little crooked, a little uninhibited and she's so grateful that she can make him that happy.

“We shall.”

Jughead leads them into the gym, narrating their entrance with a faux haughty accent and making large flourishes with his free hand that make her giggle and feel like the 16 year old she is. The giggling stops when she sees her mom and Aunt Sabrina across the gym. Betty turns toward Jughead.

“Should we talk about what just happened?” she asks him.

Jughead blows out a breath through his teeth. Betty tightens her hand on his arm and he pulls her in closer.

“You know what? I definitely do think we should talk about it. I wanna figure out what this means for us. Together. But not just right now.” Jughead links his arms around Betty and she’s lulled by the heat of him. “Right now, I wanna dance with my girlfriend.”

“Mm-hmm. Ok.”

Betty can hear the breathlessness in her own voice. Jughead, who hates social events, got all dressed up for her tonight in a dark suit and tie that brings out the blue of his eyes. He’s smiling at her now, little crinkles in the corner of his eyes telling her that he’s not asking her to dance just because he thinks she wants to dance. He’s asking because he _wants_ to dance with her.

Even though Betty is still feeling the curls of anxiety and worry in her stomach clamoring for attention, she resolutely ignores them.

She just wants to forget everything else for tonight. Forget the magic, forget the curse, forget Jason Blossom. Forget everything but her handsome boyfriend and the way he makes her feel. Giddy and safe. He makes her feel safe in a way that she’d never thought possible. Betty is going to hold onto that, hold onto him, for as long as she can. She’ll start with a nice slow dance where she can fold herself into him and lose herself in the smell of his aftershave and the beat of his heart.

Right after she talks to Cheryl about Polly.

Spotting the redhead over Jughead’s shoulder, Betty can’t help her reaction to seeing her alone.

“Oh, God.”

Jughead turns around to follow her line of sight. By the frown on his face she knows that he understands why she’d had that reaction.

“Will you be ok alone, for a second?” Betty asks him, not wanting to just leave him. Especially when they would both rather be dancing together.

“I think I should be fine.” Jughead answers, putting his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll be right back. Promise.”

Betty leans forward to peck him lightly on the lips, her hand lingering on his chin. So much of her is loathe to leave Jughead but she has to find Polly to talk to her. And the quickest way to do that is to talk to Cheryl.

“Cheryl? Hey. Where’s Polly”

Cheryl can’t look Betty in the eyes when she answers. “She's fine. She sugar-crashed and canceled at the last minute, leaving me high and dry. Which is why I'm never doing anything nice for anyone ever again. Excuse me.” Her voice is sharp and brittle and there’s obviously something wrong there. She sets down her punch cup with a definitive click and pushes past Betty.

Cheryl’s aura is a murky bruise against the brightness around her and Betty watches as it seethes and writhes around her as she walks away. Her figure seems to wink and out of focus as the darkness of her aura pulses.

Betty doesn’t believe that Polly sugar crashed for a second. A frisson of fear runs through her and she shivers as if chilled. Her hands curl in response and the lights in the dance flicker ominously. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Betty turns around to try and find Jughead.

Making a circuit around the dance floor, Betty is stopped by Weatherbee, Mayor McCoy, Ethel, Reggie, and Kevin. Everyone seems to want to greet her or talk to her when all she wants to do is dance with her boyfriend. Betty spies her mother and her aunt in the corner of the room, two blondes shining in silver, and she wants so badly to turn away from them. But her conscience won’t let her and she finds herself striding towards them with purpose.

“Polly’s not here.”

“What? Wasn’t she supposed to be here?”

“Cheryl said she ‘ _sugarcrashed_ ’. But—”

“But it’s Cheryl Blossom and we can’t trust a word out of her.”

“Something else is _wrong_ with Cheryl. Polly tried to tell me about the darkness at Thornhill but I was just so focused on what she was saying about Jason that I didn’t even think that Cheryl might be in danger—”

“Or Cheryl might _be_ the danger.”

Betty’s fists clench tighter and tighter and her hands start shaking. Sabrina places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Let us worry about this sweetheart. You go find your handsome gentleman and enjoy a slow dance.”

Sabrina looks up to where the DJ is starting to play “Bette Davis Eyes” and Betty wants so badly to be wrapped in Jughead’s arms right now. The crowd finally parts and she can see him standing next to Archie and Veronica, head swiveling like he’s looking for her too. Without even saying goodbye to her mom and aunt, Betty makes a beeline for Jughead.

When he see her, his whole face lights up and she hopes that she’s mirroring that joy in her own expression. She slams into his hug, greedily soaking up the comfort he offers.

“Hey. I was starting to wonder where you’d gone. Everything ok?”

Betty looks up into his blue eyes, filled with concern for her. She is unspeakably grateful for his stability.

“No. I don’t think everything is ok. But first, you owe me a dance, Mister Jones.”

Jughead’s grin widens and they start swaying slowly.

“Oh? Do I now, Miss Cooper?”

“Yes.”

Betty falls into Jughead, dropping her head and losing herself in the high school cliche of the moment. Soft music, multicolored twinkling lights, and a boy Betty thinks she wants to spend the rest of her forever with. He sways them both while Betty sighs contentedly and nuzzles into him. His laugh is low and sweet in her ears and melds with the sound of Kim Carnes singing about harlow gold and lips sweet surprise.

They let the music swirl around them, staying close even when it’s ended and the last notes are fading. Betty doesn’t want to let go and she knows Jughead doesn’t want to either, judging by the grip he has on her hips and the darkness of his eyes. But Archie and Veronica are stepping up to the stage and they have to show their support for their friends. Betty turns so that her back is to her front and fits her hands in his, keeping his arms tight around her.

Archie and Veronica’s rendition of “Kids in America” is bright and jumpy. In spite of Betty’s misgivings it’s a good choice and she’s glad she gave them the stage time.

Being in Jughead’s embrace has dissolved most of Betty’s tension but there’s still a part of her that remains on edge. She still can’t shake off all of the implications that dinner had brought and now that she’s had her romantic moment she wonders if she should be doing more about her concern for Polly.   

Catching sight of Cheryl’s red everything, Betty is startled to see another red head beside her.

Betty can see him. She can see Jason.

He’s still wearing the all white outfit he had died in and his eyes are sunken, glowing a milky white. Veins radiate from the bullet wound in his forehead and the aura around him shifts from Cheryl’s muddled black and sharp crimson. The darkness in his aura is what’s causing the problems with Cheryl’s, Betty realizes. Jason’s is wrapping his own aura around her like a constrictor.

Jason looks straight at Betty. His eerie grin widens when they make eye contact and she can’t break the gaze. Cheryl turns to leave, but Jason stays in place. He cocks his head and looks between her and Jughead. The grin fades and he looks unbearably sad for a second. It fades quickly and his mouth curls into a snarl. He snaps his fingers and dissipates like smoke, trailing in the direction of Cheryl’s exit.

Betty doesn’t even notice that she’s been clutching Jughead’s arms too tight until his voice breaks through her shock. Archie and Veronica have finished their song and she’s been unresponsive for too long.

“Betty. Betty. Betts. Hey. Look at me. What’s wrong?”

She doesn’t know what the expression on her face is, what she must look like, but it must be bad judging by the worry on his face. Betty wants to reassure him, wants desperately to tell him that everything is ok and that they can go back to enjoying their night together. But she can’t.

In the empty lull caused by the end of Archie and Veronica’s duet, there’s a distant, distinct clicking.

“ _No_.”

Betty’s head swivels to the exit and her feet are taking her into the hallway, chasing the sound. In the empty hallway the sound of the deathwatch beetle echoes over and over until she can’t even tell what direction it’s coming from. The beetle has to be hiding in one of the classrooms or in one of the lockers. It could be _anywhere_.

“Please. Please. Please. No. Please not this. No, please. Please, not now. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.”

She’s in the hallway where her locker is located and she doesn’t know if it’s wishful thinking or if the sound really is loudest there but Betty frantically tries to pry the door to her locker open. The lock sticks and the old metal creaks as Betty wrenches the handle.  

“Please. Please. Not him. Please. Please don’t do this to me. Please. Please. Please. Please, _no_!”

On ‘no’ Betty stamps her foot and every locker door in the hallway flies open. Papers and books fly everywhere. The window next to Betty’s locker shatters and the building itself seems to groan as the foundation rocks.

Betty is hardly aware that Jughead followed her but she doesn’t give him her full attention until he’s tugging her away from where she’s scrabbling at the bottom of her locker.

She can hear it, she’s so close, if she could just _get to it_.

Betty flings out a hand and the whole row of lockers tips sideways, uprooting themselves from their fixed positions. Another wave of her hand and the rest of the lockers in the hallway crash to the floor. 

“Betty. Hey, Betts. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Archie and Veronica skid around the corner, stopping dead. They look at the carnage of the hallway, gingerly making their way to Jughead and Betty.

“Betty. What’s going on? What happened here?”

Betty can see Jughead do a double take at the tears that have started streaming down her face.

“We have to find it, Juggie. We have to find it and stop it. We have to. Please. Please. We have to stop it. Please. _Please_.”

Her tears render her incapable of anything other than soft pleas. She can’t lose him. It’s too soon. If they can find it, they can stop it. She’s sure of it.

“Betty. I don’t understand.”

He sounds lost and helpless but Betty can’t bring herself to explain. In the same hallway Betty had kissed Jughead in earlier in the week, the deathwatch beetle click, click, clicks. A macabre countdown out of Betty’s control.

“Betty what’s going on?” Archie repeats.

“And where is that sound coming from?” Veronica interjects. She’s looking around her as if trying to find the source.

Betty doesn’t have the words to explain. Seeing Jason and hearing the deathwatch beetle has reminded Betty of how much she has done to avoid this exact moment. It’s the culmination of all of the fears she had thrown in Polly’s face during their fight.

The only words she has are a confirmation that the sound is not just in her own mind.  

“You can hear it too?”

“Yeah. Of course we can. It’s pretty loud. I can’t even hear the music from the gym anymore. What does that have to do with anything? Betty what’s going on?”

“We have to find it. We have to find it and make it stop!”

Betty is holding onto Jughead like he’s her lifeline, torn between terror and despair. Jughead’s focus is solely on Betty, his hands on her shoulders, eyes desperately trying to figure out what has her so spooked. He’s lost his smile and his eyes are dark with worry and concern.

Before anyone can say anything else, another voice echoes in the hallway.

“ _Where is that clicking coming from_?”

Alice’s strident voice cuts through Betty’s tears.

“Mom.” Betty calls out brokenly.

Alice and Sabrina run up to the teenagers, stepping on strewn papers and climbing over fallen lockers. Alice holds her arms out to Betty who flinches away and clings even tighter to Jughead. His mouth is a grim slash but he holds her as tight as he can against him, trying to murmur soft, soothing words to Betty.

“We’ll find it honey, don’t worry.” Sabrina reassures her before turning authoritatively to the still confused Archie and Veronica.

“We’re looking for a beetle. That’s what’s making the clicking sound. We have to find it and kill it.”

“A beetle?” Veronica scrunches her nose. “I still don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to.” Alice snaps out. “You just need to help us get rid of it.”

“Mom.” Betty says, reaching out one hand to put on her shoulder. “Mom, did you and Aunt Sabrina see…?”

“We saw.” Alice’s voice is bleak, her features just as austere. “We can’t put it off any longer. We’re going to have to go pay a visit to Thornhill.”

Betty is sure that Jughead must be bursting with questions but he says nothing. Just holds her secure against him even as her tears soak into his jacket. Before anyone can move to do anything productive they are interrupted again.

“Jughead!” Kevin comes running up to them, Fred and Mary Andrews, and Hermione Lodge behind him. “My dad just told Mayor McCoy and he already notifed the Blossoms.”

“Notified the Blossoms about what?”

Fred Andrews is the one who answers, “FP was just arrested. For the murder of Jason Blossom.”

Jughead’s arms go slack around Betty and she looks up at him with wide eyes. In her periphery, she can see Sabrina place a steadying hand on a pale faced Alice.

The clicking drowns out the sound of Betty’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?


	10. The Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But with the sweets, comes the sour…"  
> “So when you find yourself the center of attention... It's not that they hate you. It's that, well... We're different.”  
> — Aunts Frances and Jet Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/167251958949/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Betty is pretty sure that the only thing keeping Jughead from running off is the fact that she’s still clinging to him. His face is ashen, drained of all color and now it’s her turn to hold him up. His mouths works, opening and closing with no sound, before he jerks against her. Betty keeps a hold of him, trying to offer as much calm and support as she can while she still has tears running down her face.

“Jug. Hey. Wait. We’ll go to the station together.”

“No. Not the station. I gotta see. Betts. I gotta see.”

She doesn’t know what he thinks he need to see but she’s nodding her head.

“Ok. Ok we’ll go see together then.”

Betty doesn’t even turn to see if it’s alright with her mother. Sabrina slips the car keys into her hand. She waves a distracted goodbye and follows a fairly vibrating Jughead out of the hallway and down the school steps. He tugs at their joined hands like he’s going to run all the way to where he wants to go. As much as she wants to let him run the adrenaline off, she doesn’t think that’s the best idea with all of the frost on the ground.

Instead, Betty leads him to Sabrina’s car and asks for directions.

Jughead grunts out “trailer” before falling silent. His movements are still jerky and his face is set in a grizzled snarl. He lashes out with a few hits and kicks at the dashboard, tears gathering in his own eyes and Betty has to take a breath to steady herself. She grips the wheel too tight as she hears the clicking following them. Tears fall and she doesn’t have the strength to wipe them away.

The clicking stops halfway to the trailer park and Jughead is still alive, breathing harshly beside her. Betty doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or more grief at the implications. The silence is heavy and just as oppressive. Betty allows herself one desperate sob as they pull up the the Jones’ trailer.

Jughead leaps out of the car even before Betty has fully slowed down.

“Jughead!”

Betty calls out to his back but he doesn’t pause. Betty parks as quickly as she can and follows him into the trailer as he rips off the police tape. She closes the door behind her and presses herself against it while she watched Jughead break down.

The last time Betty had been in this trailer, it was a kindness to call it messy. But the sight of it now is so much worse. Every door, every drawer, every nook and cranny is turned over and dumped out. Jughead himself starts adding to the devastation.

Betty watches as Jughead stumbles through the trailer, sobs escaping his chest,  knocking things down and throwing furniture aside in a fit of rage and grief. Her heart hurts knowing that there’s no spell or charm she can think of that can help him in his fury. She can’t even offer words of comfort or a gentle touch. She instinctively knows that, while Jughead may not care that she is witnessing his anguish, he won’t want to be touched right now. Betty feels helpless and impotent, but willing to wait until he lets her know that her comfort is welcome.

She wipes away her own tears, guilt building. Every sob, every angry cry, is a sign that Jughead is alive but Betty wonders if the price for her relief is Jughead’s own anguish and grief.

Eventually, Jughead burns through his rage and ends up with his back to the corner, weeping. The wildness of his energy eases a little and Betty takes that as her cue to try approaching him. She settles herself in front of him, close enough for him to reach out if he wants to, but far enough away for him to not feel crowded.

“Jughead?” Betty murmurs softly.

Without raising his head, Jughead holds an arm out and drags her towards him. She settles between his legs and the two of them clutch at each other. Betty has fistfuls of his jacket bunched in her hands and Jughead’s hands grip her back just as tightly. His hot tears splash onto her bare shoulders and Betty doesn’t know what to do except to whisper soft nonsense words she hopes offer a modicum of comfort.

She doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there when Jughead lifts his head up and tries to breathe in deeply. He gives out a couple more soft little hiccuping cries before it starts to even out. Betty’s shawl is still twisted around her, more on the ground than on her shoulders, and she crumples it in her hand while reaching up to wipe away his tears.

“Betty.” Jughead protests softly. “You’re gonna ruin that.”

“Juggie.” Betty admonishes him just as softly. “You’re more important.”

An immutable truth in her life.

Betty doesn’t expect Jughead to speak anymore so she’s surprised when he continues.

“I thought… I thought that this time was different. He’d gotten his act together and was doing so well and I was… so _happy_ . Everything seemed to be going right _for once_. I was even going to ask if I could move back in. Just for a trial.”

“Jug.”

“I _trusted_ him. I should have known better.” Jughead laughs bitterly and the sound tears at Betty’s heart.

“Jughead. You couldn’t have known.”

“Yeah I could have, Betts. After everything else he’s done, after every other screw up he’s made, I should have known it was too good to be true.”

Betty doesn’t know how to respond to that. She rubs her hands up and down his back, silently offering solace.

“You should get going Betty. It’s late and you’re shivering.”

Jughead rubs his arms

“What about you?”

“I don’t know. I might… go for a walk or something.”

Betty’s first instinct is to protest. For reasons concerning both his emotional safety and his physical safety. The memory of the clicking mixed with his tears rings in her mind and Betty never wants to let him out of her sight. She opens her mouth, closes it, and swallows her complaint. She tries to find a different way to articulate it.

“I… don’t really want to go home. And I don’t really want you to be alone right now.”

Jughead nods.

“I get that. I know that we’re going to need to talk more about this. About what happened tonight. With me and with you. Because something happened with you at the dance tonight that I don’t understand and I think I need to. But also… I just need to be alone right now. Betty. I’m so grateful that you’re here… but I need some time to think just for myself.”

Betty can’t argue with that. She can only offer a compromise. And as much of the truth as she thinks he can stomach.

“I’m scared Jug. Something really bad happened tonight. With your dad. And with the clicking. The beetle. I’m so scared Juggie. I’ve been scared of that beetle since I was a little girl.” Betty sniffs back new tears, “I don’t want to let you out of my sight but I want to respect your wishes. Can you let me know where you’re going or where you’re planning on being? So I know you’re not just out in the cold? Can I take you to Pop’s at least? If I can’t be with you, I _need_ to know you’re safe. Please. I need you to be safe.”

Jughead agrees to those terms and Betty squeezes his hands before driving him to the Chock’lit Shoppe. He can’t quite muster up a smile as they part ways.

“Give me some time, Betts.” Jughead mutters as he presses a weary kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Of course.” Betty says back to him, her fingers lingering against his jaw.

Exhausted and alone, Betty drives home.

 

* * *

 

When she finally gets back inside her house, Betty can see Sabrina and Alice nursing glasses of liquor in the glow of the kitchen table. Salem and Wendy are nowhere to be seen.

“Betty.” Alice’s voice is thick with tears as she greets her daughter.

Panic shoots through Betty. Is FP…?

“Is FP ok?”

Alice shakes her head.

“No. He’s not dead, but he’s not ok. And Jughead…? I’m assuming the fact that you’re home and not screaming to the sky in grief means that he’s alive as well?”

Betty nods.

“Mom—” Betty doesn’t know quite what to say. “FP and Jughead are both still alive. But the beetle stopped clicking. No one died. Has that ever happened before?”

Sabrina is the one who answers.

“Not that either of us know of. We need to ask The Aunts about it. Unfortunately the new moon is on Monday. They went out of town for the weekend to visit some friends. Our first priority is to go to Thornhill and get Polly back. I think we all need at least an hour or two of sleep before we tackle anything else. Everything that’s happened tonight… it needs time to process. Time we don’t really have but—” Sabrina shrugs her shoulders helplessly, “What else can we do?”

“Do you really think he could have done it? I— I mean I didn’t know Mr. Jones that well but… Jughead asked him point blank if he had anything to do with it and he said ‘no’. Jughead trusted him and so did I. But now Juggie says it must have been all a lie and I just can’t… can’t believe the man who said he wasn’t a killer while he looked his son in the eyes the way he did could have killed Jason.”

“Betty.” Sabrina’s voice is so unbearably sad. “FP confessed.”

“What?”

“He _confessed_.” Alice spits out. She drains her glass and throws a frosty glare at Betty. “He didn’t do it but he still confessed. Just as well then.”

There’s silence as Betty tries to process the implications of her mother’s words.

_He didn’t do it but he confessed anyway._

Why? Why would he do that? Some outside source coercing him into it? It has to be. That’s the only explanation. But what could possibly be a strong enough reason for FP to take the blame?

Alice makes sharp purposeful movements as she pours herself the last of the wine into her glass. The lights flicker as she drains this one too. Her head turns to Betty, features fierce and determined. A familiar expression Betty has seen hundreds of times growing up but never with a thin layer of heartbreak over it.  

“Betty. As much as I like Jughead, with everything happening this may be the best time to let him go. To be done with him and his family. For _good_ this time.”

Alice’s voice is crisp, matter of fact. Every bit as cold as she means for it to be.

“Done?”

Betty is nearly vibrating with anger and disbelief. That was the last thing she expected her mother to say. At this time, when the Jones men need their support the most, she’s not going to give up on them. She can’t believe her mother would even suggest it.

“I _love_ Jughead.” The weight of Betty’s words are not lost on any of them. They seem to hang in the air, irrefutable truth and inescapable tragedy all in one. “He’s as much my family as the two of you are.”

Betty shakes her head in disappointment and runs up the stairs to her room.

 

* * *

 

Later, lying in bed curled up with Salem, Betty hears a _thump_ \- _thump_ sound. She turns her head to the window out of habit and hopes that it might be Jughead before she realizes the sound came from below. Salem’s head snaps up and he hisses before leaping to the ground, chasing after the noise.

Betty gingerly follows.

In the hallway, Betty bumps into both Sabrina and a gun-wielding Alice.

“ _Mom_.” Betty says, “What are you even doing with that?”

Alice shushes Betty and pushes Betty behind her.

“Be ready to call 911.”

Sabrina hisses out an impatient noise

“Honestly, Alice. Between our magic, Salem, and Wendy, you’re not going to need that gun.”

“I would rather not broadcast our magic to a random burglar, Sabrina.”

The trio tiptoes quietly into the basement as a man’s voice cries out in pain. Alice cocks the gun and orders him not to move. The figure jumps and winces as he turns around. Salem has his teeth sunk into his thigh and Wendy is clawing his shoulder.

“Alice! Make them stop.”

“Hal!”

“Dad?”

Three Spellmans all cry out in confusion and exasperation when they see Hal clutching a sheaf of papers with two angry cats hanging onto him. Sabrina and Alice both roll their eyes and Sabrina reaches forward to dislodge her cat, leaving Wendy hissing on his shoulder.

“Hal. What are you even doing here?”

As warm as Sabrina’s reunion with FP had been hours before, Sabrina’s countenance towards Hal is even frostier than the ice on the windows. Hal’s tone is no warmer than hers. He sniffs, whether out of disdain or from his cat allergies Betty can’t tell.

“I could ask you the same question, Sabrina.”

Alice steps between them and holds her arms out to Wendy who nimbly transfers herself, still snarling at Hal.

“Alright enough you two. If I’m going to have the energy to deal with you right now I need to brew some coffee.”

Upstairs they settle around the dining table. Alice prompts Betty to set the table with the peach pie no one had eaten at dinner while they wait for the coffee to finish. Hal quietly spreads the papers out on the table, the original copies of what Betty and Jughead had posted onto their murder wall. No one says anything until Alice is finished stirring infused sugar into the coffee. She swirls her spoon in precise sigils Betty recognizes for focus and awareness.

“After I heard about FP Jones’s confession I knew I had to get back here to get these. These are Sheriff Keller’s files about the Blossom murder investigation.”

“How did you get these, Dad?”

“I broke into his house on the night of the last drive-in and I took them.”

Alice sighs into coffee.

“Another thing FP was wrongfully accused of but confessed to anyway.”

Hal’s hands clench into fists at the mention of FP.

“That’s why I’m here. I needed to burn any evidence that could be used against me.”

“Why would you even take these, Hal?”

“I was worried that the investigation would get back to Polly somehow. To us. And somehow Sheriff Keller would figure out the connection between our family and the Blossoms. And he would think that there was some kind of motive.”

“Wait, you mean about Great-Grandpappy Cooper being murdered by a Blossom?”

Hal closes his eyes and looks away from them.

“Betty Your great-grandfather wasn't just murdered by a Blossom. He _was_ a Blossom. After the murder, our family severed ties with the Blossoms and their name, and we took a new one.” Hal shrugs helplessly. “Cooper”.

“I’m a… _Blossom_?” Betty’s face pinches in disgust but it’s a mild reaction compared to Alice’s.

Alice calmly stands up and strides to the restroom where the rest of the table can hear her be violently sick. Sabrina has a hand over her mouth looking like she might do the same as her sister. Instead, she covers the rest of her face with her hands and shudders out a single sob.

“Hal.” Sabrina says slowly, like every word is a burden to speak. “Has Alice ever told you about our ancestor, Irma?”

It’s the most cordial tone Sabrina has ever spoken to Hal so he answers without the vitriol he would normally use.

“No? I think she’s mentioned her once or twice but she’s never said anything significant about her.”

“Aunt Sabrina?”

Betty places a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. She’s unsure of what her aunt might say next but she knows it cannot be good. She thought she’d known everything about Irma’s life at that point, but it seems the Spellman’s have more secrets buried.

“Our Great Aunt Irma fell in love once. And he broke her heart.”

Sabrina turns to look Betty in the eye and opens her mouth but Alice’s voice filters in.

“The man who broke Irma’s heart was a Blossom.”

Betty twists to see her mother slumped against the hall entrance. It’s the most defeated she’s ever seen her. Even when she’d sobbed in Betty’s arms because of Polly, Alice had still been able to maintain a shred of her usual control. Now, it’s like a light has died inside of her.

“That’s why you—” Betty turns back to her dad. “And that’s why you—”

_Blood calls to blood._

Betty has heard the phrase before but she’d never truly understood it. She’d never thought she’d need to understand it. Not in this way.

Alice walks back up to the table and places a comforting hand on Betty’s shoulder. Whether the comfort is meant for Betty or for Alice herself, Betty doesn’t know. Sabrina grasps at Betty’s hand on her own shoulder and the three of them stare Hal down.

“So,” Sabrina says, “If you were willing to send your daughter to the Sisters to keep her away from Jason—”

Betty interjects.

“How far would the _Blossoms_ go to keep them apart?”

“We need to get Polly out of that house. With what happened tonight we cannot afford to wait.”

“Mom, what about Cheryl?”

“Our first priority is Polly. Other than—” Sabrina shoots a glance at Hal “what we know, there’s no proof and no reason for the Blossoms to let us take Cheryl with us. We’ll need The Aunts’ help and a better plan for that.”

Betty doesn’t like it but she concedes the point. Even if they had a good enough reason to get Cheryl away from that house and the dark energy it breeds, Betty knows that Jason would just follow her.

Grabbing her jacket, Betty only hopes that Polly’s sense of safety for herself and her babies is stronger than her desire to be near Jason’s ghost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's dead!  
> ...yet
> 
> Theories on why the beetle stopped before anyone died will be discussed by the characters later but I'm happy to hear theories :)


	11. Tiger's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s my tiger’s eye? No, no I need my tiger’s eye. It brings me luck.” — Gillian Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/167381836979/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

  

Alice speeds her way through town and up to Thornhill. Betty can see Hal following close behind. As soon as they reach the driveway of the mansion, Alice throws herself out of the car to march up the steps of the mansion and begins pounding on it.

The smell of maple is thick in the air to cover up the stench of decay and putrefaction. Thornhill is an infested fruit just waiting to burst open and spill its festering rot, contaminating the whole town even more than it already is. Dark energy swirls around them, intent on choking every breath.

Betty dry heaves next to the car and Sabrina doesn’t look much better as she rubs her back.

Clifford finally opens up the door and Alice pushes her way inside. Betty and Sabrina hurry quickly up the steps to follow.

“Don't bother calling the cops. We’re not staying. Polly!”

“What the hell is going on here, Alice? It's the middle of the night.”

Clifford Blossom stands imperiously in the center of the foyer. Penelope moves to stand beside him while Cheryl stands at the top of the staircase. Jason moves from behind Cheryl’s shoulder to wander among them, his hands clasped behind his back like he’s taking a leisurely stroll.

“Oh, sorry to disrupt the witching hour at Thornhill. Polly! Where is my daughter you son of a bitch?”

Alice rounds on Clifford, teeth bared and nearly levitating in her anger. Clifford tenses and grits his own teeth in retaliation.

“Well I would assume she’s in her room sleeping. As we would like to get back to.”

Alice doesn’t deign to give Clifford a response. She rears away from him and calls out Polly’s name again.

“Polly!”

Polly emerges from the depths of Thornhill, waddling a bit with the weight of her stomach.

“I’m here. What’s happening?”

Hal rushes partway up the stairs to get a closer look at her.

“Polly, honey, are you okay?”

Polly retreats back from her father and Cheryl holds onto Polly’s arm to offer support. She sways a little as she answers but her eyes are clear and focused as she looks at Betty.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Just really tired. Betty, what's going on?”

There’s none of the anger from the week before left in Polly, just a lethargy that won’t seem to leave. Betty can’t tell if it’s from the pregnancy or from something more sinister but she’s willing to bet on the latter.

“We're here to bring you home, Pol.”

Cheryl grasps Polly’s arm and pulls her in closer. Jason walks back upstairs to place a hand on the shoulder of each girl, his arms caging them in. Polly looks down at the hand and then up to Jason’s face, agony and rapture at the acknowledgement on her features.

“She's not leaving us.” Cheryl says.

“She _chose_ to live here, remember? With a mentally stable family.” Penelope spits into Alice’s face.

“Oh, I know all about your family, Penelope. I’m willing to bet I know a lot more of your dirty secrets than even you know.”

“How dare you come into my house with your nonsense on the night we discovered our son’s murderer.”

“They found out who killed Jason?”

Polly’s voice echoes from on high. Betty steps forward and makes it halfway up the stairs before Jason’s ghost rushes forward to catch her wrist and pull her back down. She stumbles but shakes him off and reaches a hand out to Polly who skips heavily down and links their fingers together.

“No, Polls. They arrested a man tonight who’s wrongfully accused.”

Penelope scoffs and her disbelief is echoed in Cheryl. Cheryl flips her hair over her shoulder and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Oh please, Betty. You just want to protect your gangster boyfriend. Just because you’ve transferred your rose glasses from Arch Garfunkel to Ponyboy Curtis doesn’t mean we’ll overlook his dad’s sketchy past, present, and future.”

“FP didn’t do it.”

Betty’s voice is sure and clear. She looks from Polly to Jason and then back to Polly.

“I swear on the Book of Shadows he didn’t do it.”

Polly’s lips part and her eyes go wide at Betty’s announcement. Cheryl waves a hand to get their attention again

“Look I don’t even know what you’re talking about anymore. If FP Jones didn’t do it, then why would he confess?”

It’s Alice who answers Cheryl’s question but she directs her answers at Penelope and Clifford.

“Maybe it’s because he was forced to? Maybe by someone who was trying to hide _incest_ in his family?”

Polly switches her gaze from Betty to her mother at the mention of incest.

“What? What incest?”

Alice continues, not breaking her gaze from Clifford.

“Hal's grandfather wasn't just your grandpappy's murder victim.They were brothers, which made him a Blossom. Just like Hal.”

Clifford scoffs at Alice’s vehemence.

“Yeah, so what?”

"So what? So, everything, starting with FP's confession, has a few gaping holes in it. He's being used by someone with a crazy motive, for example, hiding incest. You were disgusted that Jason and Polly were dating because they were related.”

Penelope rolls her eyes at Alice’s theory.

“Nothing could be more purely Blossom than those babies.”

Every blonde in the room cringes as Penelope and Clifford share a pleased look between them. Even Cheryl wrinkles her nose. Hal stares incredulously at Penelope.

“Okay, what is _wrong_ with you people?”

“Will you just spare us the middle-class morality. It's not like they were brother and sister. They were, what, third cousins?”

Everyone looks incredulously at the adult Blossoms and Penelope turns to Betty.

“You think I killed my son?”

Alice waves a hand and strides over to Polly, dragging her to the front door. Polly looks helplessly back at Cheryl and Jason, her footsteps clumsy and her eyelids still heavy with confusion and exhaustion. 

“That's it. Polly, we are out of here. Enough of this Doctor Moreau experimentation in breeding and eugenics. It's over!“

Sabrina crooks her hand to Betty, gently calling her over. 

“Betty, let's go.”

Penelope snatches Betty’s wrist before she can move away, her grip just as strong as Jason’s had been.

“You've made a grave error, little girl.”

Betty stares Penelope down. She looks at the hand holding her wrist and then back up to Penelope’s eyes.

“No, I don't think so. And I'm not gonna stop until I prove it.”

The burning eyes of all of the Blossoms follow the blondes as they walked out of the mansion and Betty can’t forget the sight of Jason acting as Cheryl’s malicious shadow.

 

* * *

 

Hal follows them back to the Cooper house. He runs a soft hand through Polly’s hair but keeps his coat on, announcing that he needs to return to the Riverdale Register to put the finishing touches on the front page, an expose on FP. Betty protests, vehemently.

“Dad! You can’t just print that! Especially knowing what we know! I would bet my right hand that the Blossoms are covering up their own involvement in Jason’s death and using FP as a scapegoat.”

“Betty. We don’t have a shred of evidence that the Blossoms are involved. It’s all conjecture. And the only proof we _do_ have, implicates us.”

“Implicates _you_ , you mean.”

Hal blanches. Out of the corner of her eye, Betty can see Sabrina hide a grin at her venom.

“If you hadn’t lied, if you hadn’t kept this secret, it might not have come to this.”

Betty directs her criticism at both parents. Anger blooms on Hal’s face but Alice’s remains a stoic mask. Polly’s listless head rests on Betty’s shoulder and she grasps her hand loosely.

“We have to report the facts, Betty, and the facts are: FP Jones confessed. Without hard evidence against the Blossoms all we have is slander.”

Hal shakes his head and turns away, leaving the Spellmans in silence.

Betty’s hands shake and she stands up, dislodging a still drowsy Polly. Angry tears trickle down her face and she wipes them roughly away while she paces.

In the background, Betty can hear Alice and Sabrina telling Polly the story of all that had happened tonight.

“Wait, you heard the beetle? But it just stopped? Who was it meant for then if all of you were there?”

Betty turns back to the couch where Polly sits, bewildered.

“Betty, is Jughead ok?”

Betty nods.

“Physically he’s fine. He’s at Pop’s. Or he _was_ at Pop’s when I dropped him off there a couple of hours ago.”

“So then… Dad’s still alive so the beetle can’t have been meant for Mom.”

Alice grimaces and Sabrina raises an eyebrow at her. Betty tries to change the subject. None of them have the patience or energy for that conversation at the moment.

“Polly. What happened to your tiger’s eye?”

Betty fingers the silver key around her neck, thinking back to Alice’s attempt at protection. She’d done the same with Polly and a little tiger’s eye heart pendant. Polly sucks in a breath.

“I took it off. I thought I’d have a better chance of conversing with Jason if I did.”

Before Alice can say anything, Sabrina cuts her off.

“Did you?”

Polly responds in the negative.

“Polly... Betty and the familiars told us you wanted to bring Jason back. How far did you get?”

Polly looks at Betty, betrayed, and Betty only shrugs in return. Polly clenches her jaw and speaks through her teeth.

“Not far. I couldn’t… I couldn’t remember everything and I wasn’t able to sneak out to take a look at the Book of Shadows.”

Polly looks down at Salem, curled in her lap.

“I remembered most of it though. So I did what I could.”

Fingers of dread inch their way up Betty’s spine.

“Polly, what did you _do_?”

“I made a potion. I used some of Jason’s belongings as an anchor. And then I cast what I could over Jason’s grave.”

Betty has to close her eyes and turn away from her family on the couch. She takes in a deep breath before speaking again.

“You cast an incomplete resurrection spell over his grave? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

“I needed to do _something_ , Betty! I did what I could with what I had.”

“Polly, you only ended up aggravating his soul further instead of bringing him back! You’ve never had any interest in your magic before. You can’t just start dabbling whenever you want to.”

Polly stands shakily, staring Betty down. Alice tries to pull her gently back to the couch but she shakes her mother off. Alice keeps a hand on her to keep her steady as she agrees with Betty.

“She’s right, Polly. We all saw Jason’s ghost and he’s angry. More than he has any right to be, even if his death was violent. You could have hurt yourself. You could have hurt your babies.”

“No one was doing anything! No one else cared!”

“I cared! Jughead and I have even trying to find the murderer too! You should have at least waited for The Aunts. I told you that we had other options.”

Polly opens her mouth to reply but sways violently and drops back down to the couch. Alice tucks her into the curve of her body and puts a hand to her forehead.

“Polly? What’s wrong? This is more than just the pregnancy.”

Polly’s head lolls a bit before she shakes it again, trying to clear away the drowsiness.

“I think… they might have slipped belladonna into my milkshake. I’m just so tired.”

Alice’s face clouds over in anger.

“That _bitch_ , Penelope. She could have killed you. You’re not showing overdose symptoms, thank goodness. Come on, honey. Let’s get you upstairs and you can sleep the rest of it off.”

Alice helps a trembling Polly up the stairs to her room while a still angry Betty stands in the corner, her arms crossed tight around her body. Sabrina looks up at her and pats the empty couch cushion next to her.

“Honey come here. You look about ready to fall over yourself.”

Reluctantly, Betty settles herself next to Sabrina. Salem and Wendy curl up into each other on the back of the couch, purring softly next to Betty’s ear. The room slowly transforms as the sun start to rise, a filmy grey light that leaves Betty feeling colder than before.

“It’s the last day of the lunar cycle. The last night of darkness.” Sabrina comments mildly.

Betty scoffs.

“If only it were that easy. Everything in this town, all of the darkness and anger and sadness has been so amplified this past year. Not just this past month.”

“Yes. But you found happiness in the darkness did you not?”

Betty thinks of Jughead’s eyes. Of Jughead’s soft voice in her ear and the warmth of his hand in hers.

She thought she was done with tears but it seems she has more to give. Sabrina curls her arm around Betty and lets her dampen the shoulder of her sleep shirt.

“I don’t want to lose him, Aunt Sabrina.”

“Don’t dwell on the unhappiness, honey. Relationships are hard, even without magic. But not all goodbyes have to be tragic. Aunt Hilda had almost three decades with Uncle Will. Aunt Zelda had at least twice that with Aunt Aggie. A ton of Spellman witches have had long, happy relationships.”

Betty sniffs and swipes at her cheeks.

“You didn’t. Polly didn’t. Grandma didn’t. Grandma died of a broken heart didn’t she? Isn’t that why you went to live with The Aunts at the River House?”

Sabrina nods, running her hands in long strokes down Betty’s back.

“I don’t regret it though. Loving Harvey. It broke me and I ran away from Riverdale. I’m still running, to be honest. But how could I regret loving someone the way I loved him? How could I regret the happiness we had with each other?”

Betty pulls Wendy into her arms, the warm weight a familiar comfort. Her voice is very small when she speaks again.

“I’m scared.”

“I know. And you’re right to be. Life is terrifying. For the record, I don’t agree with your mother. About a lot of things. But specifically I mean the choice she made when she was in your shoes.”

“She was… I mean she and–”

Betty can’t bring herself to articulate her feelings about her mother’s past relationship. But Sabrina understands anyway.

“Alice made some tough decisions, Betty. Whether or not they were for the best is up for debate. And you’re going to have to face those same choices. It won’t be easy but you know that, whatever you decide, your family will stand by you.”

Betty nods her head. But this isn’t just her decision to make. She needs to speak to Jughead. Tell him the truth, the whole truth. Then they can make a decision together.

Sabrina stands and stretches in the weak winter light. She picks up a sleeping Salem and starts for the stairs, throwing over her shoulder,

“The waning moon is a time meant for cleansing, Betty. Tomorrow is the new moon. First light will return and the lunar cycle begins again. It’s a symbol of optimism and renewals.”

 

* * *

 

On Monday morning, Betty is still reeling from the events of the weekend. Between the fight with Hal and the second fight with Polly, Betty is drained, physically and emotionally. Her eyes burn with exhaustion. Any amount of sleep she had gotten was plagued with waves of anger and grief and frustration. She’d wanted to take the time to quietly reflect on Sabrina’s words but after putting the Sunday paper out to print, Hal had come back to the house.

Alice reluctantly gave her permission for him to return and the space feels crowded with all five of them. The air is tense from what they can and cannot say and two shattered vases have already been casualty to frayed nerves. Betty honestly doesn’t know which witch had done it.

Betty is also worrying herself sick over Jughead. She’s trying to respect his wishes and give him the time that he asked for but all she wants is to see him. She needs to confirm his physical safety before she can even start to address what they need to discuss. She’d texted him the details of rescuing Polly. He’d texted her back once to let her know that he was alive and safe, but she guiltily wanted more. Feeling sick from seeing her father’s article on FP in The Register, Betty can’t imagine how Jughead must have felt.

Burnt out from the all of the emotions the past weekend has dredged up, Betty is dragging her feet to the Blue and Gold office when she is flagged down by Veronica and Archie.

“Betty! Betty we have to talk to you about something.”

The two of them flank Betty as they herd her faster into the Blue and Gold Office. Without preamble, Veronica launches into discussion.

“Kevin called and told us that the Sheriff searched FP’s trailer and found the gun that killed Jason.”

“Ok?”

“The problem with that is that…”

Here, Veronica hesitates. She looks guiltily between Betty and Archie and Betty raises a brow. Veronica is one of her best friends but she is not in the mood to beat around the bush today. Luckily, Archie reads the expression on Betty’s face and picks up where Veronica leaves off.

“Before the dance, Veronica and I searched FP’s trailer ourselves.”

Betty hadn’t known what they were going to say but that was not it. She flinches at the blatant mistrust they’ve just shown.

“You _what_? Why?”

“Betty! I had to know! I wanted to find evidence that my dad hired FP to do it.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to _break into someone’s trailer_ to search it.”

Betty takes a large step back from them, overwhelmed by horrified betrayal. If this is how she feels, she distantly wonders at Jughead's reaction. Archie shrugs off her concern.  

“Technically I knew where the spare key was so we didn’t break in.”

“Didn’t you break into Jason’s room? During his funeral?” Veronica chimes in. 

Betty shakes her head.

“That is not the same thing. We were investigating Jason’s murder by looking through his things. Not going behind all of our backs to look for evidence against a friend’s dad.”

“That’s the thing, Betty! We didn’t find any evidence!” Veronica interjects. 

“We didn’t know if we should say something. To anyone. It’s our word against the Sheriff and I don’t know if it even matters anymore since FP confessed.” Archie says, with another little shrug. 

“Of course it matters! Do you know what this means? FP was framed! Am I the first one you told? Why wouldn’t you tell Jughead about this at least?”

Betty steps further into their space, demanding an answer.

“Because he didn’t exactly want to talk about it. And because I didn’t know how he’d take it. Besides it would probably be better coming from you.”

Betty throws her hands up in frustration. But before she can say another word, Kevin comes rushing in.

“You guys. Jughead is here. Last I saw, he was headed to the cafeteria where Cheryl is.”

Betty doesn’t even wait to hear everything before she’s out of the door and running full tilt to the cafeteria. She’s surprised at the sight that greets her. Jughead is standing in front of Cheryl, shoulders hunched and aura a dull gray.

“I thought Jughead wasn’t coming in today?” Betty can hear Veronica murmur behind her.

Betty can’t see Jughead’s eyes but she knows they must be red from tears and sleeplessness, dark rings underneath.

“I’m sorry, Cheryl” He murmurs, voice pitched low enough that Betty knows the words more from how well she knows him than from actually hearing them. Because of course Jughead would feel it’s his responsibility to apologize. Of course he would shoulder that burden no matter his personal cost.

Betty doesn’t know what to expect from Cheryl, but she definitely doesn’t expect the slap.

In seconds, Archie has Cheryl in his arms and Weatherbee has marched Jughead away like he’s the felon without Betty even getting a word in. She looks between a distressed Veronica and Kevin to a bewildered Archie to a retreating Cheryl. She decides to follow Cheryl.

Edging her way into the locker room, Betty pads silently to the girl at the sink.

“Cheryl.”

“I barely touched him.”

There are tears in Cheryl’s voice and she looks more broken than she did at Thornhill.

“It’s not his fault, Cheryl. You and I disagree on whether or not FP did it but Jughead isn’t to blame for any of it.”

Cheryl gives a broken little laugh before speaking to Betty's reflection in the mirror. 

"Everybody keeps coming up to me, and hugging me, and telling me that I must be so relieved that my brother's killer has finally been caught. That this nightmare is over." She turns to face Betty, a tear running down one cheek. "Then why doesn’t it feel that way?”

Betty looks over Cheryl’s shoulder to see Jason smirking at her in the mirror. She takes a shaky breath and reaches into her bag.

“Cheryl, I… I know we’re not close. At all. And everything is just so chaotic right now—”

Cheryl scoffs, regaining a fraction of her usual composure.

“Out with it, Nightmare Smurfette.”

“I know you’re hurting. I know there’s nothing I can do right now that can make it feel better and there are some things that need to be explained to you, but I can’t right now.”

“You know, this ominous cryptic warning you’re giving me is doing nothing to help console me.”

Betty blows out an annoyed breath, trying to keep her patience.

“Cheryl. We’re family. We share blood. And that _means_ something significant to the Spellmans.”

“Your last name is Cooper.”

“Spellman is my mother’s family— Look that’s not important. We’re _family_ ,” Betty repeats, “And family looks out for each other. At least we’re supposed to. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but we’re gonna have to have a long talk about a few things. Until then, I want to give you this.”

Betty finds what she’s been looking for in her bag and holds it out to Cheryl. It’s a small bracelet, simple black onyx stones beaded together with a single tiger’s eye creating a focal point. Betty has etched every protective sigil she can think of into the stones. She’d debated over whether or not to give it to Jughead with the curse looming over his head, but knowing now about the ring Sabrina had made for Harvey, she knows that no amount of protective spells or sigils can stop the deathwatch beetle. It can, however, protect Cheryl right now. However small or temporary the help may be, Betty can’t stand idly by and watch Jason drag his sister’s spirit down with him. They need to tell Cheryl everything.They need to do something more permanent than just the bracelet but they don’t have the time. This will have to do for now.

Cheryl raises a brow at it.

“Not really my style, thanks. Also, I just found out my brother’s killer and you want to offer me jewelry?”

Jason snarls in rage and Betty can see the way it makes Cheryl’s aura ripple, bleeding rage and fear and sorrow.

“Cheryl, please. I swear I will explain everything later. But for the next few days can you please wear this?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and wipes her tears away.

“Fine. But you’re going to explain this weirdness. Sooner and not later.”

She reaches out to take the bracelet from Betty’s hands but Jason reaches out to still Cheryl’s wrist. Cheryl flinches back and tries to reach for it again but Jason keeps a hold of her wrist . Betty looks Jason in the eye, glaring at him but he grins at her. Panic begins to bloom on Cheryl’s face as she struggles against Jason’s grip. A cloud of dark energy rolls off of Jason and wraps tighter around Cheryl.

Betty is the one to reach forward and gently work Cheryl’s wrist away from Jason. She slips the cool beads onto Cheryl’s wrist, already seeing some of the darkness recede. It’s all Betty can think of until The Aunts return and they perform a banishing or seance.

Jason screams in rage and the mirrors at the sink shatter. Cheryl doesn’t react to it, her fingers trailing across a sigil in the tiger’s eye.

“Cheryl.” Betty’s voice is soft as she looks up into the older girl’s bewildered eyes. “Please keep this on for now. _Please_ don’t take this off.”

“What just happened? I tried to take it but something wouldn’t let me. And then… I feel… lighter somehow.”

“I can’t say anything more right now. I have to go see Jughead. Don’t take that off.”

Cheryl nods, still looking mystified at the bracelet, twirling the beads softly. Betty purses her lips, looking from an angry Jason to a confused Cheryl, her aura marginally brighter already. Reluctantly she turns away to go see meet her boyfriend at Weatherbee’s office.

Jughead walks out and she can see the exhaustion in his bones. Whatever Weatherbee said to him, it’s made him more rigid. What little energy he seems to have regained has been directed back to his anger and resentment. He wears it like a protective cloak.

"Don't know who's more of a dick, Keller or Weatherbee."

“Jughead.”

He stops in the center of the hallway and he and Betty stare each other down. Face to face in the hallway she had destroyed, Betty's heart starts to pound. Even though it had been cleaned up, the lockers put to right, Betty still hears the echoing memory of the deathwatch beetle's click, click, click. 

"Jughead." She repeats. " Don't listen to them. Everyone else is wrong. Your dad's innocent and we just need to prove it."

Jughead sighs, anger and exasperation radiating from him. 

“My dad confessed, Betty.”

“He was _coerced_ , Jughead.”

Betty can see the hope and fear warring on his face, the skepticism and the anger and the heart wrenching desire to believe that it’s true.

“I–” Jughead breathes out harshly, fisting his hands at his hips and levels a look at Betty, “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Betty’s voice is steady. She has no doubt about this. “We may not have enough evidence to prove it yet but _yes_. Your dad didn’t kill Jason.”

Jughead runs a weary hand over his face.

“Then who did, Betty?”

“Honestly? I think it was the Blossoms. I think they threatened your dad into confessing.”

There’s a beat of silence between them before Jughead nods in agreement. He reaches out a hand and Betty links their fingers together.

“Ok then. Let’s go talk to my dad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, comparatively. I did not mean for it to be this long. Literally the whole first half wasn't intended to be in there but it didn't feel right not showing the Thornhill scene and then the Spellmans all needed to have a conversation which led to Polly vs Betty Round 2 and the Sabrina and Betty scene. 
> 
> Fun Facts!
> 
> Look the timeline is very wonky and we're not exactly sure when Riverdale takes place BUT I remember someone somewhere saying Riverdale is set in 2018? SO. Here are facts. Jughead's birthday is October 2nd. The dance took place a week after Jughead's birthday making this Saturday the 6th and Sunday the 7th and Monday the 8th. 
> 
> October 8th, 2018 IS A NEW MOON. That's not something I made up. That's fact. Which honestly works out super perfectly conveniently to align with all my magical plot issues. 
> 
> Tiger's Eye: Used to soothe emotional turmoil.
> 
> Belladonna: DEADLY NIGHTSHADE. HIGHLY TOXIC BUT. Historically has been used in medication as a sedative or narcotic. In the film Gillian uses it in small doses to drug her boyfriend to sleep and Gary Hallet confronts Sally about some people using it as a poison.


	12. I Wished For You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Curses only have power when you believe them. And I don’t… You know what? I wished for you too.” — Gary Hallet, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/167507944609/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Betty waits out in the reception area while Jughead speaks to his dad. She wants desperately to be there with him, to cling to his hand just as tightly as she’d clung to it in the truck on the drive there. But she knows that Jughead needs to have this conversation alone.

The thought hurts a little. That he’s still trying to protect her. That he’s trying to keep what he thinks is the ugliest part of him away from her.

Then she’s reminded of Irma and Blossom blood and a beetle that signals death. She thinks of a love spell she’d cast on the night of a full moon, rose petals swirling in the wind. Guilt replaces the hurt.

Jughead stumbles down the hallway and Betty stands to support him as he wraps his arm around her and leans heavily into her. They lead each other back to the truck and Betty takes the wheel. Jughead doesn’t say anything until well after she’s started their slow journey to the trailer.

“You were right.”

Jughead slumps in his seat, still radiating disbelief and exhaustion but no more anger.

“What did your dad say?”

“He yelled at me to stay away, that I should never come back. He was trying too hard to keep me away. He’s lying.”

Betty nods.

“But we still don’t know why. Not exactly.”

Jughead reaches for Betty’s hands again before he answers her.

“We’ll find out.” Jughead does a double take as he sees the direction they’re going. “I thought we were going back to the Blue and Gold to look at the murderboard again.”

Betty shakes her head.

“I’m driving towards the trailer. You’ve got a digital version of it as well as all the info on your laptop, right? I thought it would be better to look at it again without the threat of my mother or any other unwanted visitor popping in. So that rules out the Blue and Gold, my house, and Archie’s house.”

Betty throws him a weak smile and he nods in return. Her nerves are buzzing and she doesn’t quite know how she’s going to start it, but multiple conversations need to be had and privacy can only help.

There’s silence between them until they reach the trailer. Shuffling inside, Jughead drops his coat on the couch. Betty takes in the lack of destruction as Jughead flops onto the cushions and lets out a weary sigh. Betty feels that exhaustion in her own bones and she’s so tempted to curl into the invitation his extended arm on the back of the couch makes. Instead, she stands awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. She's nearly startled when it’s Jughead who speaks first.

“Dad said something else while I was in there. Before he yelled at me to stay away. That the Spellmans aren’t strangers to tragedy. And that you’ll push me away because of it but that I should fight for you. Do you know what he meant by that?”

It’s the best opening she can think of but Betty is paralyzed by fear. She opens and closes her mouth, hand flying to her throat where the silver key rests heavily in the hollow of her throat.

“I… I haven’t–”

Betty wants to look away from his expectant, unwavering gaze, but she forces herself to meet his eyes.

“We need to talk. About what happened. Everything that happened. I know that this is the farthest thing from what you need right now but you deserve the truth. I think… I think it would be better for this to happen now instead of later.”

Jughead scoffs a little, one corner of his mouth turning up wryly at her serious tone.

“Is this when you break up with me?”

“No. It’s where I tell you the darkest secret I have and _you_ decide to break up with _me_ because it’s better for you in the long run.”

Jughead’s slight smile disappears and Betty moves to the couch, sitting next to him and taking comfort in the heat he radiates. She takes both of his hands in hers and presses a lingering kiss to them.

“Do you remember how I told you that I still had secrets I hadn’t told you yet?”

“Yes.”

“There’s one big one."

Betty looks up at him, the dim light in the trailer casting shadows on his face. She can tell he's confused and doesn't know what to expect. Betty's eyes start to tear up and she has to take a deep breath before she tells him the truth. 

"There's a curse on the Spellman family.”

Jughead closes his eyes and tugs his hands away from Betty. In their absence, Betty’s hands curl inward, nails finding familiar spots to break skin. He covers his face with his hands and groans softly.

“You would think I’d learned not to be surprised by you at this point, but no…”

Betty bites her lip and Jughead inches ever closer, twining their fingers together again so that she’ll clutch at his hands instead of piercing her own.

“So. A curse?”

Tears blur Betty’s vision, burning her tired eyes.

“That if a person loves a Spellman woman and she loves them back, then they will die.” She takes in another shaky breath. “It’s been mostly men in our history but there have been more than a few women. The clicking? It’s the sound of the deathwatch beetle and it’s the signal that someone will die.”

“Wow.” Jughead sucks in a sharp breath before releasing one large whoosh. “Wow. That’s… That’s heavy, Betty. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Don’t apologize to me, Jug. You shouldn’t have to apologize for my curse.”

“Wait so… So Polly and Jason?”

“Polly said she heard the beetle clicking for a week before Jason died.” Betty licks her lips before continuing. “And then I saw him.”

“Saw who?”

“Jason. His ghost is haunting Thornhill and he followed Cheryl to the dance. I saw him right before the beetle started clicking. Polly tried to warn me in our fight last weekend but–” she shudders out a breath, “But I told her that we couldn’t bring Jason back and I was so focused on wanting to spend my time with you instead that she ended up casting a half finished resurrection spell and it aggravated his ghost and–”

Jughead shakes Betty’s hand gently, trying to cut off her increasingly panicked rambling.

“Hey. Betty, hey.” Jughead swipes a tear away with his thumb. “That’s why you were so freaked out? You saw Jason’s ghost at the dance and you heard the beetle and you thought…?”

He trails off as if unsure of how to complete that sentence. So Betty finishes the the unspoken question. 

"I thought it was for you. I'm just the latest in the long line of Spellmans to hear the beetle and I thought it was for _you_."

Betty's voice is whisper-soft and she rests her forehead on the ball of his shoulder, gathering strength for just a moment. She looks up at him with wet eyes and she can see so many conflicting emotions flickering in his.

Hope, fear, disbelief, concern, the remnants of his anger, wariness, trust, anticipation.

 _Love_.

“Jughead Jones. I love you.”

Nothing in her life has ever felt more true in that moment. Or more heartbreaking.

“You deserve to know how loved you are, Jughead. But I didn’t want you to know like this and I’m sorry, Juggie. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I wished for you but I didn’t mean to and I’m scared. I’m so scared that you’re going to end up like Jason because of me, Jug.”

Betty starts crying in earnest now. Fat, ugly tears she can’t stop and her body curls in on itself as sobs wrack her body. Her hands start to shake violently and the pillows around them start to levitate. The frost on the glass gets thicker as the temperature in the room drops drastically. 

“Betty. Betty look at me.”

Jughead pulls her closer to upright and uses the edge of his sleeve to wipe away the worst of her tears even as more fall. The coldness recedes just a touch and the pillows flop to the floor. 

Jughead looks almost as overwhelmed as Betty does. He has tears in his eyes and there's a slight wobble in his voice when he speaks again. 

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

His voice is so soft, so gentle and caring that it only makes Betty cry harder. She is near incoherent, trying to protest, and Jughead cradles her face in his hands. She can barely force out words through her hiccuping sobs.

“No. It’s my fault. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry Jug.”

“Betty—”

“It’s my fault. It’s Irma’s curse and my spell and it’s my fault that you feel like this.

“Betts. Look at me.”

She doesn't think she can, but Jughead makes her meet his eyes again anyway.

“God. Betts. Has this been eating you up the whole time?”

Betty nods miserably and he pulls her tighter against him.

“Tell me everything. I want to know the whole story.”

Betty takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning.

“It began with Irma Spellman…”

 

* * *

 

Jughead and Betty lay together on his bed, hands clasped and nose to nose. The room has gone dark with the setting sun and neither of them has bothered to turn on the lamp on the table.

“What are you thinking about?”  

Betty’s voice is still no stronger than a whisper. She’s scared that if she speaks any louder, it might break something precious. She shifts slightly on the bed. Just enough to bring her a little closer, just enough so that she can see Jughead’s eyes more clearly. She wants to see the truth in them when he answers her. 

“I think… I think curses only have power if you believe in them. And I don’t.

“ _Jughead_.”

“ _Betty_. I’m still here. Alive. Breathing. We all heard the beetle clicking at the dance but I’m still here.”

“It stopped.”

“Why did it stop?”

“I don’t know. None of us know. We were going to ask The Aunts but they left town for the new moon.”

Jughead is silent for a moment. He curls an arm under her neck and around her shoulders to pull her even closer. She loses sight of his eyes but trades it for the familiar warmth tucked against him like this. Her breath fans across his collarbones and she can’t resist pressing a lingering kiss there. When he speaks again, she can feel the vibrations in the hollow of his throat.

“Maybe I was supposed to die.”

“What?”

“Maybe I was supposed to die and something happened, something stopped it. Something that… made it so that my death was prevented.”

Betty shakes her head, blonde strands free of her ponytail and shifting with the movement.

“The deathwatch beetle has never been stopped before.”

“Betty, the beetle isn’t the thing that kills people.”

“It is though.” She insists. “Every Spellman falls in love. Every Spellman hears that beetle. Every Spellman loses the one they love. One way or another.”

“Is it always a young death?”

“No… not always young. Mostly.”

“I guess it can’t always be a young death if your line keeps continuing. Unless they all get pregnant young like Polly. And then die right after?  So the answer to that is that we should probably never have children.”

Betty swats him lightly, scoffing at his answer.

She can hear the grin in his voice when he protests.

“Hey. What was that for?”

“I tell you that you’re going to die if we stay together and your answer is that we shouldn’t have children?”

“Well, look. It seems like pregnancy and children are a pretty big catalyst so maybe we should avoid them. At least for a while.”

“Sabrina wasn’t pregnant with Harvey’s child.”

“That we know of. I still don’t really know how magic works. You say that this is a curse. A curse that kills. But Betty, I’ll say it again. The beetle itself isn’t the thing that kills. How did the others die? I’m willing to bet none of the coroner reports say ‘death by beetle’.”

“So?”

“So, I’m saying that the beetle isn’t a malicious force on its own. It’s just a warning. I could die tomorrow.”

Betty lets out a soft moan of denial at the thought.

“I could. I could fall on the ice and crack my neck or a truck could run off the road or Pop could kill me to pay off my deep debt with the Chock’lit Shoppe.”

Betty laughs involuntarily but the sound is sharp and touched with hysteria.

"When did you become the optimist in our relationship?"

Jughead chuckles at that, the sound tinged with self deprecation.

"When did you become the pessimist?"

They lapse back into silence. Jughead sighs heavily and moves his hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture. His other hand moves up to cradle her head and his thumb makes a soothing sweeping motion behind her ear.

“What did you mean when you said you wished for me?”

Betty blinks at the subject change. She twists to lay on her back, Jughead still on his side, arms curled loosely around her. The window is open but no light shines through.

It’s the new moon tonight. A time for rebirth and new beginnings.

Betty reaches one arm up, twirling her fingers so that the ceiling of the trailer shifts to an illusion of the night sky above them. She flicks her fingers once more and the stars start to fall and shift until the moon makes an appearance. The tiniest sliver of light shines through and casts a silvery shadow over them.

“Do you remember when Archie proposed to me just before the second grade and I turned him down?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Jughead answers slowly, as if unsure of where this story is going. There’s a little brittleness in his voice that Betty makes a mental note to try and examine later.

“It spooked me. Badly. We were so young and he was my best friend and important to me. But I never wanted to end up like Irma, trusting someone with the rest of my life only to have that life cut short.”

Betty turns her head to face Jughead. They end up nose to nose and she can see the moonlight reflected in his eyes. No anger, no judgement. She gives him a wry smile.

“About a year after that happened, I created a spell of my own. A love spell. I called it ‘ _Amas Veritas_ ’.”

“True love…?” Jughead murmurs.

Betty is slightly surprised that he knows the translation but she nods in confirmation.

“I spent months getting ingredients. Growing roses. Carving sigils. I worked the spell so that I would never fall in love. I wished for qualities in a man that I knew could not possibly exist.”

Jughead wipes away a stray tear from her cheek.

“But you _do_. Juggie.” Betty’s voice cracks. “I think I sent for you with that spell.”

“Betty. Are you saying that what I’m feeling… What _we’re_ feeling—”

“It’s not real, Jug. It’s just the spell. I’m so sorry.”

“Betts. Stop apologizing.”

“I manipulated you, Jug. I manipulated us both without even realizing and in trying to avoid a broken heart, I caused it instead. Because we have to go our separate ways. We do. I refuse to have what happened the other night happen again. I can’t sit and listen to the deathwatch beetle knowing that you’re going to die when the clicking stops.”

“But it already stopped. You heard it stop, we all did. And that beetle. It actually... I think it might actually be a sort of kindness.”

Betty shakes her head, wanting to deny any positive perspective on the beetle.

“It might be a kindness.” Jughead repeats again. “It’s a warning and you said yourself that the death isn’t always immediate when it starts clicking. Yeah, it might be a bit tortuous, but if you’re together, then that means you can make the most of how many hours or days you have left.”

Jughead tilts her face up. There’s no space between them, hip to hip, legs tangled, and arms wrapped around each other. Their lips brush against each other but there’s no pressure of a kiss. They share the same air. Around them, stars fall and light reflects in each others eyes.

“I want to take that risk, Betty. I would rather take that risk and have what little happiness we can steal, savor what little warning we can get with the beetle than to break our hearts and wonder ‘what if’ for the rest of our lives. Could you really do that? Live with that regret?”

Betty thinks of Alice. Thinks of the way Alice’s eyes had burned when she looked at FP across the dinner table. Like the fire between them threatened to burn the world until Alice had forcefully thrown ice over it. Thinks of the scorn and resentment and boredom built between Alice and Hal for 20 years.

She doesn’t know if growing up with that has made her brave enough to believe Jughead’s words or complacent enough to believe she could live her mother’s life. She wants to believe she’d be willing to take the risk but–

“If it meant you could live? If it meant never having to watch you die? I think I could.”

“I can’t. And it’s my life to gamble.”

“ _Jughead_.”

“We’ll agree to disagree then.”

Betty scoffs again.

“I love you, Betty.”

The words send a familiar jolt of fear running through her blood. Betty pulls away sharply and sits up. Jughead follows, keeping one hand on her back as she starts trembling again. Thunderclouds start to obscure the light of the stars and a sharp bolt of lightning streaks in the air above them. Betty takes a deep breath, waves a hand, and the clouds blow away, revealing the stars once more.

Jughead takes that as his cue to keep speaking.

“I want to be with you. For as long as I _can_ be.”

Betty looks at him, earnest and so steady in the face of her instability.

“I love you, too. But I’m scared, Jug. I’m scared of the curse, I’m scared of ending up like my mother, I’m scared that what we feel for each other isn’t real because it's not. It’s not real. It’s just the spell.”

“I’m scared too. But there are lots of things to be scared of. Dads in jail. Murdered red headed ghosts. And yeah our relationship, and my feelings, scared me at first. But it doesn’t anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because you your bravery makes me feel brave, Betty Cooper.”

More tears slip down her face. She presses the heel of her hands into her eyes to try and stop them, fear clawing at her throat. 

“I'm not brave.”

“You are. Even if you don’t believe it, trust me when I say you are. You are so brave Betty Cooper. And you didn’t manipulate me. You’ve never manipulated me.”

“Jughead.”

Betty’s tone is reprimanding and beseeching all at once. She laughs a little incredulously, that same note of hysteria buried just beneath the surface.

“You _didn’t_. Look. You said… You said you used rose petals in the spell? Were they white?”

“What? Yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah they were.”

“Wait right here.”

Jughead jumps up from the bed and starts rifling through his closet. Betty stays sitting in the center of the mattress and watches him with a confused face. Jughead throws pants and shirts and various books behind him as he searches deeper and deeper in the back of the closet.

“There.”

Jughead seems to find what he’s looking for and he runs back to the bed, making it bounce as he jumps back on. He hands her a small wooden box with a simple latch.

“Open this.”

Betty opens it to find that it’s full of little knick knacks. Baseball cards, rocks, some papers, marbles, and coins.

“Jughead. I don’t understand.”

Jughead pulls out a piece of folded blue flannel at the bottom of the box. He places it in Betty’s hand. Betty takes a deep breath and the window rattles. The moon disappears. The falling stars go still.

“It’s ok, Betts.” Jughead whispers soothingly.

He places a hand over hers and together they unfold the cloth. Betty lets out a choked sob when she sees a small pile of perfectly preserved white rose petals. Her hands try to clench closed with the fabric and the petals in her grasp but Jughead keeps them open.

“I’m not done Betty.”

Betty raises tear stained eyes to Jughead’s. His are dry and solemn as he looks at her. He reaches forward to pull her bottom lip from her teeth. He motions to the rose petals she’s clutching.

“You cast that spell when we were what, 8 years old?”

Jughead rummages through the papers from the box before finding the one he wants. He passes it to her. Betty puts the fabric holding the rose petals gently on her lap. She takes the paper, still confused at what point he’s trying to make. It’s a scrap of plain paper, a message written on it in a child’s loopy script.

                                            

“‘ _Thank you Juggie!_ ’?”

Betty traces the hearts with her finger, recognizing her handwriting. She still likes to put little hearts in her writing when she's doodling or in her notes. She looks up at Jughead who is watching her with a fond smile. He huffs out a short breathy laugh before shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

“Our class went to the school library and there was this Nancy Drew book you were looking for. It was labelled as ‘returned’ but had been mis-shelved. You picked out another book you’d already read before instead and sat in the corner of the library with this sad pout on your face. I spent that whole library hour going through all the shelves and finally found it for you.” Jughead’s eyes are far away, lost in their memory. “You gave me this note when we got back to class and the _smile_ you gave me, Betts. I was absolutely... absolutely moonstruck for you.”

Betty can’t take her eyes away from Jughead. His words are strong and sure and he’s framed in starlight. The new moon returns to the midnight sky and she can feel every beat of her heart thrumming hard inside of her chest. Jughead's hands are warm and calloused as he takes her hands in his. Betty revels in the simple pleasure of his comforting touch at this moment. She makes herself refocus on his words.

“You gave me this note _before_ Archie proposed.”

Betty sways a little. Her mind doesn’t seem to want to accept what Jughead’s trying to say.

“You remember? You're sure of that?”

“Yeah, I am. Because it was the first time that you smiled at me and I thought ‘Please keep smiling at me like that’. Two weeks later Little Archie kissed you and asked you to marry him and I nearly tore up this note, I was so jealous.”

She hadn’t known how far back Jughead’s feelings for her went. He’d hinted that he’d liked her long before he’d kissed her but she had had no idea of the longevity. She fingers the worn edges of the note, opens and closes her mouth without making a sound.

Jughead fills the silence.

“I was already under your spell long before you used those rose petals.”

Betty’s face crumples and she pulls on his hands. Jughead lets go of her hands briefly to move everything to the side. He slides closer to her and they fall into each other easily. Jughead kisses her, soft at first, then a deeper kiss that has her clutching at his shoulders and kissing him back with the same intensity. He pulls back to rest his forehead against hers.

“You want to know the truth, Betty? I wished for you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's out. The curse. The I love you's. The spell. 
> 
> We still have 6 more chapters to go! What's gonna happen next?
> 
> The next chapter is going to take a little longer to post. A WHOLE WEEK. I would normally have it out by Saturday but I'm going out of town this weekend to go support someone in a beauty pageant. I don't know how much free time + wifi service I will get. So the next one should be out Monday/next Tuesday-ish
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. Personally, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It was one of the very first ones I started writing and has gone through the most revisions.


	13. Keep Your Eyes On Something Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ever put your arms out and spin really, really fast? … Well, that's what love is like. It makes your heart race. It turns the world upside down. But if you're not careful, if you don't keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You can't see what's happening to the people around you. You can't see that you're about to fall.” 
> 
> — Gillian Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/167742624604/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Betty spends the night with Jughead, curled up in his arms, wanting to forget the outside world. But the sun rises and their dark cocoon is broken. Neither one of them has any intention of going to school that day but they know that, though one difficult conversation has been had, that doesn’t mean they ordeal is over with. Betty still has to have another important conversation and a number of other situations to try and figure out. And one conversation about their uncertain future doesn’t mean that all of Betty’s fears have been banished.

Betty rubs the edge of the shirt she’s wearing. She’d borrowed a shirt from Jughead to sleep in. A dark grey one she knows he likes to wear often. She knows now that she’s going to keep it when she goes home. She wants the reminder, a way of keeping his warmth with her.    
Betty sits in the middle of the bed and watches as he walks in with two mugs of coffee, setting them both on the nightstand before sitting back down next to her. She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Jughead huffs out a laugh. He slips an arm around her shoulders and places a soft kiss at her temple.

“You really need to stop apologizing. What are you sorry for now?”

“We were supposed to come back here and try to figure out how to prove your dad’s innocence. We didn’t really get to that part.”

“Yeah we kind of got sidetracked by all the magic. It’s ok. We can look at it today. Or tomorrow. Archie’s mom is going to go talk to my dad about his options today and I want to be there for that. Or the aftermath at least.”

Betty closes her eyes and nods gently.

“I have to get home. I need to talk to Mom about this. About the curse and the choices she made. About how many secrets we’ve all been keeping. I don’t want anymore secrets.”

“No more secrets then.”

Jughead pulls her closer as he says that and Betty knows he means it. No more secrets. At least not between them.

Jughead presses kisses down her cheek before tilting her chin up, kissing her properly on the lips. He breaks the kiss and leans back, looking at her. He must see something in the way she looks back at him because he makes a low sound in the back of his throat and brings his hand from her shoulder to curl around the back of her neck. The next kiss he gives her isn’t so soft.

They spend long minutes kissing like that, curled into each other, clinging hands, shared breaths, and warm skin until Betty’s phone buzzes.

Betty jumps a bit at the sound and she reluctantly tries to untangle herself from Jughead. He tightens his grip on her and tries to protest, distracting her by kissing down the length of her neck, leaving little nips as he goes.

Betty shivers against him, linking her own hands behind his head to keep him in place and biting her lip. She’s happy to forget about her phone until it buzzes again.

With a sigh Jughead reluctantly releases her and she reaches over the edge of the bed to grab her vibrating bag.

“It’s my mom. Asking about where I am. I have to go.”

Even as she says that, Betty shifts back into Jughead’s arms. He places a kiss to the ball of her shoulder and she relaxes into him. After a moment, she speaks again.

“Mom’s really not going to be happy about this.”

“Oh?”

“She already tried to convince me to leave you once before.”

Jughead scoffs and plays with her fingers.

“I never really expected Alice Cooper’s approval anyway.”

“It’s not that she doesn’t approve of you. It’s that she doesn’t approve of me causing your death.”

“Betty. Stop. Even if we broke up today I could still get hit by a truck tomorrow in some freak accident. And it won’t be because of some curse. It’ll be because of an asshole truck driver texting or something. And it wouldn’t be anyone’s fault but his. I would rather take the risk and be happy with you than to be unhappy without you.”

Betty looks up into his eyes and that knot of fear in her chest eases, just a little.

“Me too. It’s just that you’re not the one who’s going to face a lecture from my mother. The choice we’re making right now, is the choice Sabrina and Harvey made. They were the ones who caused my mother to choose my dad over 20 years ago. ”

“Betty. Your dad is still alive.”

“Exactly.”

All of the little pieces Jughead has learned about Alice in the last week click together. Sabrina and Harvey. Alice and Hal. Alice and FP. 

Jughead rubs his eyes.

“God. The whole history of this town is fucking twisted. You know that right?”

“I do.”

Jughead lets out another weary sigh that Betty echoes. He tightens his arms around her and presses one, two, three more kisses to her mouth before pulling her up from the bed.

“Come on. Let’s get you home.”

 

 

* * *

 

With a last kiss goodbye, Betty hops out of FP’s truck and waves to Jughead as he pulls out of the driveway. Her heart is warm from last night’s revelations and confessions, but her thoughts are spinning in a million directions.

What must it have been like? For her mother to watch her daughter fall in love with the son of the man she used to love? The man she might still be in love with?

Before all of this, before Jason and Jughead, she thought she’d already known the choices her mother had made in an effort to deny the curse, to deny her magic. Now, she’s not so sure. Walking in slowly, Betty can sense that her mother is the only one in the house. She doesn't know where everyone else is but she’s grateful for the fact that there won’t be any witnesses for this fight.

She finds Alice in the kitchen.

“You’re in love with FP Jones.”

Alice startles, _hard_. She whirls around, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Elizabeth! Where have you been?”

Betty runs her hands across her face and moves past Alice to the coffee pot on the opposite counter. The first cup with Jughead hadn’t been enough to ease the lingering exhaustion still sitting in her bones. Slowly pouring herself a cup, she answers.

“Wendy didn’t tell you? I spent the night with Jughead.”

She knows her mother well enough that Alice’s eyes must be narrowing dangerously at that statement. Betty cuts her off before she can speak.

“I know what you’re thinking. No. We didn’t sleep together. Not in that way. I spent the night with him because we visited FP in jail and then we talked. About the curse.”

“You told him about the curse too? Elizabeth, how many times have I warned you? Why do you constantly defy me?”

Betty whirls on Alice, teeth bared and hackles raised. She puts the cup down with a definitive _clack_ on the kitchen island. Mother and daughter stare each other down.

“ _Because_. I'm sick of all the secrets and the lies in this town and in this family.  
I would much rather take a risk for being honest than do what you're doing. Living in fear of the truth.”  
“I am scared _for_ you, Elizabeth, not of the truth.” Alice denies.  
“Oh, really?” Betty scoffs, “Let's go then. When you invited FP over for dinner, he said that you and Dad got in a huge fight when you were in high school, at Homecoming. What was that about?

“I don't know what you're talking about.  
“Oh, come on, Mom. I saw the look on your face. You were terrified. You think I haven’t figured it out? About you and FP? What were you so scared he was going to say? Why were you so scared to give him the truth?”

Alice flinches and lashes out, tears in her eyes.

“That is none of your damn business!”

Betty refuses to back down. She keeps pushing, even knowing the hurt she must be causing. She walks around the kitchen island and is mildly gratified by the way that Alice physically retreats from her.

“Dad was keeping a secret that almost destroyed us. How many are you keeping?”

Betty looks at the tears streaming down Alice’s face, her eyes wide and pained. She waits for a response but Alice refuses to say anymore. Betty shakes her head and grabs her coffee cup.

Before walking past Alice and heading towards the stairs, she has one last thing to say.

“I love Jughead. He’s as much my family as you are. And I would rather live my life happily with him than break both of our hearts and wonder what could have been.”

 

* * *

 

Betty spends the rest of the day writing out notes on Jason’s case, theories and possible ways of proving FP’s innocence. She exchanges quick texts with Jughead who lets her know what Mary said and is looking for a better lawyer for his Dad. She tries to text Archie, Veronica, and Kevin but they’ve all gone radio silent. A single text from Kevin that morning reveals that something happened with Joaquin but he’d let her know the outcome later.

She eats lunch and then dinner alone, the house still empty of all but her and Alice. She can feel her mother’s presence even as she avoids her. The air shifts and whirls with tension. Something or someone has to break first and after their blowout that morning, Betty refuses to be the one to start it.

The sky grows dark and Alice walks into Betty’s room cradling Wendy in her arms like a newborn.

Betty has never seen her mother so dressed down, so disheveled. Alice’s eyes are red rimmed and tears still cling to her lashes. A part of her hurts to see her mother like this. A part of her takes vicious satisfaction in it.

“Here for Round 2?”

Alice gives a little sigh and sits on the edge of Betty’s bed, nodding her head at the door which swings shut by itself. She takes two deep breaths before she starts speaking.

“You know, already, that when our parents died Sabrina and I lived with The Aunts in the little house on the river. We went to Riverdale high. Sabrina dated a boy named Harvey. I was dating FP at the time.”

Alice has to look away and wipe at her eyes.

“I _really_ loved him.”

Her voice is thick with repressed tears and regret. In her arms, Wendy mewls and whimpers, clearly reacting to Alice’s distress. Betty sits down next to them, reaching a hand out to Wendy who welcomes the gentle touch.

Alice looks at Betty and smiles with such raw pain that Betty cradles her hand between hers.

“So what happened?”

Alice heaves a sigh looks Betty straight in the eye when she answers.

“Harvey died.”

Even though she knew it had to have happened, had said it herself, Betty still feels a jolt from the finality of it. The confirmation.

“He and FP were Serpents, you know? Even then. Harvey was riding on his motorcycle, took too tight of a turn, and crashed. Sabrina nearly tore the house apart when she heard the clicking of the death watch beetle that morning.”

Alice bends over, her shoulder hitching with silent sobs. Tears gather in Betty’s eyes and she pulls her mother in for a hug. When Alice speaks again her voice is hoarse and weaker than Betty’s ever heard it.

“I would rather have died than go through what Sabrina did with Harvey. I did not want to be responsible for the death of the man I loved. So I said goodbye to FP. A few weeks later, Hal asked me to join the Blue and Gold… and then to go to Pop’s to share a milkshake.”

Alice laughs a little and Betty can only imagine what she must be remembering.

“I was a little bit older than you when that happened. A junior. I stayed with your father and FP dated around. The night of Homecoming our senior year–”

Alice breaks off and takes her hand out of Betty’s to swipe it across her eyes again. Wendy gives a little purring meow and Alice nuzzles her softly against her cheek.

“There are some secrets that are so painful, you not only hide them from the world, but you hide them from yourself.”  
“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to deny that it ever happened but with you and FP and Sabrina and even Hal pushing it, it seems that I can’t.” Alice’s face twists and the words seem to cause her physical pain. “The night of the Homecoming, when your father and I were crowned King and Queen, the fight that FP saw, I had just told your father that I was pregnant.”

Betty sucks in a sharp breath. That was...decidedly not what she had expected Alice to say.

“And we disagreed on how best to _handle..._ things. And we had a really big fight. And the next day, I went away.”

“To The Sisters of Quiet Mercy?”

“For a little bit. It was Hal’s idea actually, to go there. And I was so angry and upset and my magic was spiralling out of control so I agreed. It felt like a _compromise_.”

The word “compromise” sounds bitter on her mother’s tongue and Betty can imagine how scared and helpless Alice must have felt to agree to that compromise. How much resentment had Alice built over the years because of that?

“Towards the end though… The Aunts came and took me out. I tried to stay out of sheer stubbornness but they insisted.” Alice licks her lips, pausing in consideration before continuing, “I had a boy. He was adopted by two nice witches in California. I hear from them, occasionally. He actually works for the government now.”

Alice laughs again, hard and brittle but with a genuinely amused undertone.

“You’ve been keeping in touch with him this whole time?”

Betty can hear the shock in her own voice.

A _brother_.

A _secret brother_.

Is he blonde like all of the other Spellmans? He was raised with witches. Is his magic strong? What is his specialty? Has he known tragedy in the way that every other Spellman has?

Alice shakes her head.

“I don’t actually hear about him that often. It hurts too much. He knows who we are. He knows _where_ we are. He could always seek us out if he wants to. It’s his choice. But your father doesn’t know that. He thinks I stayed with the Sisters the whole time and had a quiet adoption. That we’ll never hear from him or see him again.”

Alice bites her lip before continuing in a hushed voice.

“I have a lot of regrets in my life, Betty. But giving up your brother is the _biggest regret_ of my life.”

Betty gathers her mother in her arms, Wendy between them.

“Oh my God, Mom. I’m so sorry.”

Alice lets out a few hiccuping sobs into her shoulder and Betty runs a hand up and down her back. She thinks of the way she’d cried like this the night before. How Jughead had done the same thing, let her cry until she was worn out, all the while holding her and giving her comfort.

Betty knows it will hurt. She knows it will be opening the wound deeper but she has to ask.

“Do you regret breaking up with FP?”

Alice stiffens in her arms and pulls away. Betty lets her go but she doesn’t let her retreat. She continues her line of questioning. She needs to know.

“Was it better? For you to walk away from FP, knowing you still loved each other? Watching him lose himself in the Serpents and the alcohol while you built a suburban dream home with a man you don’t love?”

Alice’s mouth twists. Her eyes dart across the room like a spooked animal but Betty remains silent and resolute, intent on the answer.

“I had Polly. And I had you.” Alice finally gives. “Am I sad that I lost so many years with FP? Yes. I am. Am I sad to see how FP has become a shell of the man he could have become. Again, yes. But I got two beautiful girls and I think that trade was more than worth it.”

Betty’s hands clench, the nails finding familiar spots. She closes her eyes and forces herself to unclench them.

“I don’t know if I can do that. I thought I could, but now I don’t know, Mom. I love Jughead.”

“Love is dangerous, Elizabeth. The Spellman women know that better than most.”

“This is different though. Jughead knows. Everything.”

“And the two of you still choose to stay together? Elizabeth. You’ve given him everything he’ll ever need to hurt you. You both have everything you need to hurt _each other_. How many more warnings do I need to give you? Have you learned nothing from the mistakes we all have made before you? Every Spellman thinks the same way. Every Spellman is convinced the person they love is strong enough to survive until they’re _not_ . Look at Sabrina. Look at Polly. Look at _me_.”

“And I already told you, Mom. I trust Jughead. He would never use my secrets against me. Against any of us. I love him. And he loves me. He told me that he would rather live happily with me for as long as he can than be afraid of what might happen. I don’t want to lose him. But I’ll lose him either way and if he’s willing to take that chance…” Betty trails off before reaffirming her conviction. “Then so am I.”

Betty takes a moment to consider the proverbial knife in her hand before she plunges it into her mother’s back.

“FP probably would have made the same choice.”

Alice reels back as if struck and gapes at Betty. Wendy flicks an ear at her and meows loudly. Alice looks down at her familiar and scowls.

“You’re ganging up on me too?”

Wendy swats at Alice’s arm. Alice blinks away more tears. She clenches her jaw and looks away from Betty and Wendy.

“I did what I had to do. I can’t take it back.”

“But you can move _forward_ , Mom. And Jughead and I don’t have to make your choice.”

“Elizabeth. Even if I approved of your relationship with Jughead, what more would you have me do? Go to the jail and tell FP that I’ve loved him for 2 and a half decades? Divorce your father and lay my heart bare to the man whose heart I broke? A man who is being charged with murder and probably has other things to worry about than his old high school girlfriend?”

Before Betty can answer that, her phone vibrates again. She makes a soft sound of annoyance to have her conversation with her mom interrupted but checks it anyway. It might be Jughead with news of FP and Mary’s talk that morning. However, it’s not Jughead’s name on the caller ID. It’s Polly’s.

Goosebumps break out over Betty’s skin and she feels a finger of dread run down her spine. She answers immediately.

“Polly?”

Polly’s voice is thick with tears.

“Betty. You have to get over to Thornhill now. Jason has decided on a full haunting. He’s possessed Cheryl.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the tale of the Spellman Sisters, Sabrina and Alice. Which will be explored in more depth in Alice's side story "Be Careful What You Wish For". The side story will be released after this story is finished and will be roughly 3-5 chapters (it was supposed to be just ONE chapter. how do I keep doing this to myself?) It starts with young Alice and ends somewhere around this story's epilogue. 
> 
> OH NO CHERYL'S IN TROUBLE. 
> 
> What's Betty gonna do next?


	14. Full Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to need a full coven.”  
> “Nine women. Twelve’s better.”  
> — Aunts Frances and Jet Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/168228029849/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

Once again, Alice speeds through the town to get to Thornhill. Betty sits in the front seat, her teeth worrying her lip. She fiddles with the phone in her hands, debating whether or not she should call Jughead and tell him what’s happening. She doesn’t know if he needs to know, if he can help at all. Plus, his focus should be on his father.

_No more secrets._

But the memory of his voice from just that morning plays in Betty’s head on a dizzy loop. So she settles for sending him a text.

Jughead’s reply is almost immediate.

His concern is touching and brings a smile to her lips.

Betty blinks at Jughead’s message, shakes her head, and then blinks again to see if the message has changed. She wants desperately to call Jughead and gain more information, get him to clarify everything she’s apparently missed in the past 12 hours, but they’re nearly at Thornhill. She types out a quick reply and cautions him to keep safe.

As soon as Betty sends off her last text, Alice pulls up to Thornhill. The air is crackling with energy. The two of them run into the mansion, following the waves of malevolence to its source. In a sitting room just off the main foyer they find a distraught Polly, an exasperated Sabrina, and a restrained Cheryl. Alice immediately goes over to sit by Polly on the couch.

“Polly! What were you even doing here?”

Polly sniffles a little. She rubs her eyes and chokes out in a thick voice,

“I begged Aunt Sabrina to bring me here one last time. I wanted to leave a rose on Jason’s grave. We could hear the Blossoms fighting so we came in to see. Penelope slapped Cheryl and Cheryl yelled something back. Clifford grabbed Cheryl’s wrist and tore off a bracelet she was wearing. Then all of Jason’s malignance seemed to burst forward all at once.”

She looks towards Cheryl. They’ve put her in an armchair and wrapped cloth around her. The fabric is tied into thick knots to keep her in place, though she’s not struggling very much. Her head lolls over the top edge. She makes a few incoherent noises and Sabrina reaches forward to wipe away some of the sweat gathered on her clammy skin with a damp hand towel.

Betty looks to Cheryl’s wrist, bare of the bracelet she’d given her the day before. With it gone, it seems that Jason decided he no longer wanted to play nice. Around their feet are the scattered black beads she’d taken so much time to carve. The single tiger’s eye gleams from underneath the couch Polly is sitting on.

Alice continues her interrogation.

“Where are Penelope and Clifford?”

“In their rooms… We moved them there after Jason possessed Cheryl. They passed out from the energy and then Cheryl got really violent which is why we tied her up.”

Alice waves away any concern for the other Blossoms and puts an arm around Polly.

“That’s fine. We don’t need them interfering anyway. Are you ok? Did Cheryl hurt you?”

Sabrina keeps wiping at Cheryl’s forehead, dipping the towel into a small basin of water set on a table next to her.

“She tried to seduce Polly but I knocked her out.”

“She what?”

“Well… it was more like… _Jason_ tried to seduce Polly _through_ Cheryl’s body.”

Before Betty can even think of a response to that, a small clatter in the hallway catches her attention.

“Oh dear. It seems we’ve not arrived in the nick of time.”

Zelda and Hilda stand in the doorway. All three Spellman cats come running in and sit themselves around Polly and Alice. Zelda runs her hands through her cropped hair.

“Well... It seems our instincts have gotten a bit rusty.”

Hilda walks forward, taking the damp towel from Sabrina’s hand. Sabrina moves to stand behind Alice and Polly while Hilda listens to Cheryl’s heartbeat and checks her eyes. Zelda comes to stand next to Betty and looks balefully at the pair sitting on the couch.

“Polly, honey.”

There’s reproach in her voice and she doesn’t have to say any more before Polly bursts into tears and starts apologizing.

“I know, Aunt Zelda. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be like this. I just thought… If I could speak to Jason, if I could get him to look at me and talk to me I could gain some control over the situation.”

“It’s not that I don’t understand how you feel, Polly. But this was not the way to go about it.” Zelda clicks her tongue. “This is what you get, Alice.”

Alice turns astonished eyes to Zelda.

“Me?”

“Yes. You. This is what comes from _dabbling_. You can’t practice witchcraft while you look down your nose at it. And teach your daughters to do the same. Polly has never been as invested in her magical education as Betty and you know that you’ve hindered them as much as possible.”

“I have been trying to keep my daughters _safe_.”

Hilda shakes her head, tutting softly.

“Does this look safe Alice? They needed guidance. Not ignorance.”

Alice’s mouth puckers and she bows her head, chastened yet refusing to admit it. Sabrina drops a gentle hand on her shoulders.

Betty turns to Zelda.

“So what happens now?”

“We have to banish Jason.”

Polly’s head snaps up. Her eyes wild and defiant. That manic energy Betty had seen overtake her sister before ripples around her.

“No!”

Hilda answers her, her voice gentle and soft, soothing Polly the way Betty had once soothed a startled rabbit.

“Polly, my dear. Jason’s vindictiveness is getting worse. He’s squatting inside of her like a toad. He’ll either compress her and damage her for life or he’ll kill her if we let him stay inside for too long. We _have_ to force his spirit back into the grave.”

Tears drip down Polly’s face and she buries her head into Alice’s shoulder. Betty can see Polly’s shoulders hitch with restrained sobs. Zelda exchanges a tired look with Hilda.

“We need a full coven.”

“Nine women. Twelve’s better.

“We don’t have enough for a full coven.”

“There are six Spellman women. We just need three more. Betty, you have friends, yes? Rally them and bring them here.”

Does Betty have enough friends to make a full coven? She has Veronica. She has the boys. Ten people. Just enough. Another thought occurs to her.

“Is it even safe to have Polly be a part of this? What about the babies?”

Zelda bites at her lip but remains firm.

“We don’t have a choice. I’m not waking up Penelope or Clifford. The only one in the Blossom family who has any real magical talent is Rose. And Clifford sent her away to a nursing home. It’s too much of a hassle to try and track her down now. No. It’ll be easier for you to get your friends here Betty. Ask them to pick up enough brooms for all of us and as many candles as they can carry.”

“Ok. I know Jughead is with Archie and Kevin and Veronica might be with them too. I can call and see if they can all come.”

Alice looks up at that.

“Are we really just going to blab our secret to a bunch of teenagers? It’s not bad enough that Betty’s boyfriend knows but now we’re going to tell everyone else too? The park avenue princess, the ginger guitarist, and the sheriff’s son?”

Hilda huffs impatiently and waves her damp cloth in Alice’s direction.

“Oh hush, Alice. You were always the one worried the most about others knowing about our magic. We’ve never tried to hide it.”

“Because some of us can’t seclude ourselves from the real world, Aunt Hilda. Some of us have to actually live in society with _normal people_.”

“And I’ve always said that normal isn’t necessarily a virtue, my dear. It rather denotes a lack of courage.”

Alice bristles at that and raises her hands in the air.

“Well don’t blame _me_ when the villagers start sharpening their pitchforks and lighting fires for stakes.”

Betty walks out of the room, the sound of a well worn argument following behind her. She pulls her phone out and dials Veronica’s number. Veronica picks up immediately.

“Betty?”

“Veronica? Where are you? I need you to get to Thornhill. Cheryl’s in trouble and I need your help. Can you pick up the boys?”

“What? I’m at Archie’s. I’m honestly surprised _you’re_ not _here_. Is Cheryl ok?”

“She is for now. I’ll explain when you get here. Hurry, V.”

“Yeah, of course B.”

“Ok, great. Also. Stop by the store and get at least a dozen brooms and a box of candles. White ones if you can find them.” There’s a significant pause. “V? Did you hear me?”

“Yeah I did I just… brooms? Candles?”

“Again, I’ll explain when you get here. Veronica, hurry _please_.”

“Ok, B. We’ll be there ASAP.”

Betty presses “end” on her call and walks back into the drawing room where a stony silence greets her. Everyone but Hilda and Cheryl seem to have vanished. Betty picks up the fallen tiger’s eye from underneath the couch before perching precariously on the edge, years of Alice Cooper’s lessons keeping her back stiff and straight. She looks to Hilda, stroking Cheryl’s hair away from her face.

“Veronica and the boys are on their way. I told them to grab brooms and candles and I’d explain when they got here.”

“Good. That’s good, sweetheart. Sabrina left for the River House to get the Book of Shadows and a few other ingredients. Some jet for soaking in the banishing potion and the like. The other three are in the kitchen. Zelly’s starting the potion we need from memory and she’s going to sit your mother and sister down with some tea. Not as good as chocolate cake in a crisis but it’ll have to do.”

Betty smiles at that and HIlda moves away from Cheryl to pull Betty up into a hug.

“You’ve been so brave and so strong, my darling. And I need you to be brave and strong just a little bit longer. Can you?”

Warmth and safety floods Betty. She leans into the hug.

“Yes. I can. How can I help?

“We need to move out all of the furniture from this room. All of those breakable, and _creepy_ , portraits on the wall. Honestly, Penelope has no taste. Then, help me untie Cheryl and lay her down on the floor. She should be docile enough at this point. We’ll do a salt circle just in case. For her safety and ours. And we need to light up as many candles as we can find in this nightmare house.”

Betty takes in one deep breath, holding it in her lungs for a full ten seconds. When she lets it out she imagines all of the uncertainty and the tension flowing out with it. She pockets the little gem in her hand and nods at HIlda.

“Ok.”

Between the two of them, it doesn’t take very long to clear the room. Betty picks up the rest of the beads from the broken bracelet. They lay Cheryl down in the center of the room and sprinkle salt in an even circle around her. She doesn’t fight them and the sight of her limp body makes Betty’s gut twist.

A quick poke through the kitchen reveals a sullen Alice and a depressed Polly sipping from black mugs at the kitchen island. Wendy dozes lightly at Alice’s elbow, occasionally poking out a tongue at the little crystal dish full of tea in front of her. A slightly manic Zelda ignores all of them as she boils something acrid smelling at the stove. Kit sits next to the stove, meowing instructions loudly at Zelda. Hilda puts all of the candles they can find into Betty’s arms and directs her back to Cheryl.

“Go spread these and light them up. I’m going to help Zelly with the potion.”

Betty walks through the twisting halls and back to Cheryl. She places the majority of the candles on the fireplace mantle in front of Cheryl before placing one on each corner. One by one Betty presses her fingertip to the top of the wick of each candle, little flames bursting forth at her command.

When she’s done what she can, Betty looks at Cheryl’s twitching body, creating twisting shadows in the candlelight.

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. I wish I could have done more before it got to this point.”

Betty wants to reach over the salt ring and hold Cheryl’s hand but a prickling along her scalp tells her that might be a very bad idea. She’s distracted from Cheryl by her phone ringing. Veronica’s name flashes on the screen.

“Betty? We’re just pulling up now. Let us in.”

Betty runs to the front of the mansion to see Veronica and Jughead holding awkward armfuls of brooms while Archie and Kevin balance two boxes between them.

“How’s Cheryl?”

“Alive. For now.”

Veronica’s face is stricken.

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when we get inside. Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda aren’t done yet and Aunt Sabrina isn’t back from the River House so we’ve got more time than I thought. Cheryl will be ok if we leave her alone for a bit. Come on, let’s head into the kitchen.”

Jughead leans in close and pitches his voice low.

“Jason?”

Betty bites her lip and turns worried eyes up at him but she doesn’t bother to lower her voice when she replies.

“Yeah, Jason. Can you feel it?”

“Jason?” Kevin stares at Betty “Feel what? Did the person who killed Jason come after Cheryl? We found his letterman jacket earlier”

“You did?”

Jughead nods.

“Yeah it was behind the old maple sign where the car was burned.”

Betty nods slowly as she leads them to the kitchen. She wants to hear the full story but it’ll have to wait.

Archie shifts the box in his hand and comes up next to her.

“Betty. This is weird and I don’t understand. Why did we have to get all this stuff?”

Betty doesn’t answer him. Doesn’t quite know how to explain it all. The only person she’s ever had to explain her magic to is Jughead and that was by accident.

As they walk into the kitchen, Wendy raises her head from Alice’s elbow and gives Jughead an excited meow. She leaps into his arms, causing him to drop the brooms in his arms with a clatter. His arms and hands flail for a moment before wrapping securely around her body. Wendy cries piteously and buries her head under Jughead’s chin. He turns wondering eyes at Betty to explain but she only smiles back at him.

“Hey, Wendy. I… uh… I missed you too?”

Betty comes up to rub Wendy’s bottom softly.

“She’s happy you’re ok. She’s been worried about you and your dad.”

The corner of Jughead’s lips quirk up and he scratches Wendy softly around her ears and chin.

“The _cat_ has been worried?”

Veronica’s voice cuts in and Betty looks back to see Veronica, Archie, and Kevin having deposited the brooms and candles on the kitchen island where the other Spellmans are studiously ignoring them. Alice and Polly look blankly between them and their tea and Zelda and HIlda are softly arguing whether it would be better to use dried juniper or mint in the potion. Kit cleans her paws before leaving Zelda to sit by Polly.

Betty gives a purring Wendy one last scritch between her ears and exchanges a glance with Jughead before turning fully to face the trio of her friends.

“Ok. I said I’d explain things when you got here so here it is.” Betty claps her hands and laces her fingers together. She settles her chin atop her hands for a moment before separating her hands and holding them palm out in front of her face, looking for all the world like she’s about to start wiggling them, spirit fingers style. The words she wants to say, the explanations she knows she needs to give, blooms inside of her chest, until it feels ready to burst. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out, trapped inside of her throat, threatening to choke her.

Archie stares in confusion at her while Veronica and Kevin have eager, near impatient faces. One slim, dark brow raises up at her in question but Betty still can’t make words work.

Alice turns to look at Betty and mirrors Veronica’s upturned brow but Betty can almost hear the difference that it conveys. Her mother’s expression is exasperation, smug knowledge, and superior condemnation all at once.

That critical voice inside of her head says what her mother does not out loud.

_See, Elizabeth? Can’t do it after all can you?_

Betty sucks in a breath but falters again when she tries to speak.

“I…”

Jughead comes up behind her and places one warm hand on her shoulder. He’s cradling Wendy in one arm and the other pulls her body lightly into his. His unspoken support dislodges the anxiety clogging her throat.

“I’m a witch.”

Alice rolls her eyes a little but Veronica and Kevin’s brows furrow to match Archie’s. Kevin is the one to speak first.

“Betty. I know you can get a little… _dark_ sometimes but I wouldn’t go that far.”

He exchanges a look with Veronica who continues,

“Yeah, B. You’re a total sweetheart and I don’t see what that has to do with Cheryl.”

Betty shakes her head and Jughead’s hand grasps her shoulder just a little bit tighter.

“No. You guys don’t get it. I’m a _witch_. Polly’s a witch. My mom’s a witch. All of the Spellmans are witches. Magic powers. Spells.”

Betty throws a hand out to Zelda and Hilda.

“Potions in cauldrons.”

The other three look warily at her and then then at each other before Kevin walks forward and slowly puts his hand over her forehead.

“Betty have you eaten anything strange lately? Had an allergic reaction? Tripped out on some forest mushrooms?”

Betty swats his hand away.

“It’s true Kev. I’m a witch. I have magic.”

“It _is true_.” Jughead finally speaks. “I wouldn’t believe it either but I’ve seen it myself. Multiple times.”

There’s still a pinched, disbelieving look in their faces that Betty doesn’t know how to smooth away. Veronica purses her lips before speaking again.

“Ok. Say we believe you, B. I still don’t see why we’re here and what that has to do with Cheryl.”

“Jason’s ghost has been haunting Thornhill and now he’s possessed Cheryl. We need to perform an exorcism or he’ll kill her.”

Veronica blinks once, twice, and then,

“Oh. Well alright then.”

Archie steps forward this time.

“Betty. Don’t you think I would have noticed at some point that you have magic powers? I mean, we’ve known each other our whole lives.”

“Archie.” Betty sighs. “I’ve been pretty good so far in keeping it a secret. We all have. Jughead found out by complete accident.”

And, privately, Betty thinks back on how unobservant Archie can really be. Any slips or mess ups were easily explained away or had gone unnoticed by Archie. The burned rosebushes that grew back a little too fast. Injuries that healed too soon. A black cat chaperoning Betty wherever she went.

Kevin leans lightly against the counter, one hip cocked, arms crossed.

“So show us then. Jughead is like, the skeptic of skeptics. To convince him you must have done some ‘ _magic_ ’ in front of him. Convince us.”

Betty looks around the kitchen, all eyes expectant on her. Zelda and Hilda give her little encouraging nods while Alice’s face remains impassively smooth. Polly nods vigorously and loyally raises her mug in support.

“Go on Betty. Your magic’s always been more impressive than mine. It’s time you get to show off a little.”

Betty bites the tip of her tongue before letting out a breath. She looks up at Jughead who smiles lightly in return. He moves his hand from her shoulder to the small of her back and the heat sears through her thin sweater.

“I want to see more of what you can do too, Betts.”

Betty licks her lips and brings her hand together. She wiggles her fingers and spreads them out slowly in front her, harnessing her magic and controlling it tightly. Blue pinpricks of light skip around her fingers and crackle in the stillness. She rolls one wrist in a delicate motion that makes all of the brooms stand up straight. The brushes split into two legs and the brooms start walking themselves around the kitchen. They all sweep into a tight circle before settling into a uniform line, waiting at the door for further instructions.

Veronica jumps back and makes a soft noise of surprise but Betty can barely hear her.

She lowers her chin in concentration and flicks her fingers towards the candle boxes. The tape disintegrates and the boxes come apart, candles floating out gently. The candles twirl in the air, twisting round and around each other in figure eights and concentric circles. Betty brings one hand up and then down slowly, the lights in the kitchen dimming down to near darkness. Betty cups her hands together and blows softly. A tiny flame sparks into life from her breath alone. The flame illuminates Betty’s face as it flickers gently.  The heat of it pulses like a beating heart. Her cupped hands release it tenderly into the air where it meets a candle wick. That candle then meets wick to wick with the candle closest to it. And that candle meets wick to wick with another candle. Gradually all of the candles light themselves and the kitchen glows bright and warm.

Archie looks dumbfounded as he reaches up to touch a candle. Veronica leans heavily against him as she touches the same candle. Kevin passes his hand over an open flame before yelping softly at the heat.

Betty rolls her wrist again and the brooms start to march out of the room. The candles follow and the group watches as they head in the direction of the drawing room Cheryl is being kept in. Betty twists her fingers and raises her hands one last time, bringing the kitchen lights back to their normal brightness.

Looking towards her friends it seems as though she’s rendered them speechless. Betty didn’t know that was possible.

Jughead’s arm shifts to wrap around her waist and his hand gently presses against her hip. He gives her a soft kiss against her temple, the feel of his lips against her skin a welcome caress.

“Nice job, Mickey Mouse. Want to give them some buckets too?”

Betty snorts lightly and jabs an elbow at him that he mostly dodges.

“He was right Betty. Beautiful work.” Zelda says. “A mix of simple and complex magics working together. Each on their own not terribly difficult, but to put the animation and the levitation and the elemental magic all together without something going wild… well you _are_ gaining better control aren’t you?”

Betty blushes from the compliment and, despite herself, can’t help but look to Alice for approval. Alice’s face is a stubborn mix of annoyance warring with pride. But there is pride there shining in her eyes so Betty will take it. When Betty looks at Polly, she too has a jumble of contrasting emotions on display. Envy. Satisfaction. Pride. Resentment. Fondness. It’s a mix that Betty herself is familiar with when comparing herself to Polly. The positives outweigh the negatives and Polly is smiling so Betty beams back at her.

“O.M.G.” Kevin breathes out. “How was any of that even possible?”

This time Betty really does do spirit fingers, her hands framing her face.

“Magic. Ta-dah.”

Veronica’s blinks rapidly and her hands flutter, clutching at her pearls briefly.

“So… So then…? That means Jason is really…? What do we do now?”

“We wait for Aunt Sabrina. She went to the River House and she’s bringing back some things we need.”

“No need to wait any longer. I’ve got them all.”

Betty looks to the kitchen’s doorway where Sabrina stands with an arm full of cat and two bags levitating behind her.

“Aunt Sabrina? When did you get here?”

“Just at the tail end of your performance. Lovely work. Now, I’ve got the Book. I’ve got ingredients. I’ve got more candles, though I don’t think we need more at this point. We’re nearly ready.”

Betty nods before gesturing for her friends to sit.

“Have some tea first. The Aunts are going to finish the potion before we do anything else. And then…” She glances over to Polly. Her smile has transformed into a grim slash. “And then we’ll start the banishing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this. I took some time off for Thanksgiving and then I've been pretty sick so I haven't really been in the best state, physically or emotionally and mentally. But I am back. 
> 
> So now they all know the truth and we have a full coven ready for a banishing. It's gonna get intense. 
> 
> Next time : Chapter 15 I'm Feeling Very Into Sisters


	15. I'm Feeling Very Into Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yee-haw. I'm feeling very into sisters right now.” — Jimmy Angelov, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/168617577739/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

 

Betty didn’t know what she should have expected from telling her friends about her magic. Disgust. Disbelief. Hysteria. Those were things she was prepared for.

Betty hadn’t been prepared for an interrogation.

“So… that time… when I accidentally rode my bike through my mom’s tulips and I was too scared to tell her…?”

Betty huffs out a small giggle from her perch in Jughead’s lap. She leans closer into the warmth Jughead’s body provides and he hides his own laugh into the fall of her hair. He tightens his arm around her and gives her waist a soft squeeze.  

“Oh my god. I remember that. You were terrified to tell her so you kept putting it off. By the time you told her she was so angry she looked like she was about to start breathing fire. The _look_ on her face when she went outside and they were perfectly fine…” Jughead tips Betty’s head back to look her in the eyes. “You must have fixed them?”

Betty nods and shoots a smile in Archie’s direction.

“Yes, Archie. That was me.”

Kevin crosses his arms and leans on the counter across from Betty.

“And what about when I told you I hadn’t studied for the chemistry test but the classroom flooded from a busted faucet so Professor Flutesnoot postponed it an extra day?”

Betty looks at Alice from the corner of her eyes and sees indignation rising. Regardless, Betty give a small nod to Kevin. He beams back at her.

“Betty, that’s so cool! I can’t believe you kept it a secret for so long! What else can you do?”

A sharp noise of irritation bursts out of Alice.

“Elizabeth! Just how often do you use your magic in public?”

Betty opens her mouth but Sabrina cuts her to the chase.

“Obviously not enough to make people suspect anything, Alice. I know you’ve been strict with them but don’t you remember how often you used your own magic at school? _I_ remember more than a few times you managed to wriggle your way out of a deadline or cause a few wardrobe malfunctions for those snotty cheerleaders.”

Betty can’t help but laugh at the look on her mother’s face.

Another thing Betty hadn't expected. Laughter. Acceptance. Time to talk about her magic in the midst of all the other chaos in their lives. She’d thought that, once the secret had been revealed they would go straight into the banishing. Instead, Zelda continues to stand by the stove, stirring up the potion while everyone else sips tea at the kitchen island.

Like Jughead, the rest of her friends seem… spooked, but ultimately more curious than anything.

“So you were born with magic? It’s passed down through blood?” Veronica asks.

Alice is the one who answers.

“Our family does have powerful magic. And we put an enormous amount of time and effort into cultivating it. Betty and Polly went through less formal training than Sabrina and I did but you saw only a fraction of what Betty is capable of. I wouldn’t say that magic is passed solely through the blood. Everyone has a little magic in them, or the potential for it. It’s just that fear and disbelief stifles it.”

Zelda turns around and waves her wooden spoon in their direction.

“It’s that bit of magic inside of you that we’re hoping to access today. With the six of us, we can almost power the spell ourselves, but we need your help as well. Cheryl is… unwell and Jason has been allowed to feed off of her for too long.”

Betty looks to Polly who wipes at her damp eyes and takes in a shuddering breath. She sniffs once before addressing Zelda.

“How much longer until it’s ready, Aunt Zelda?”

“It’s just about finished, dear. Betty, go and check on Cheryl. Make sure everything is ready. We’ll meet you there.”

Betty nods and reluctantly untangles herself from Jughead. He gives her a wan smile and she skims a short kiss across the apple of his cheek.

Squaring her shoulders, Betty walks down the dark hallways and back into the room where Cheryl and Jason wait for them.

Cheryl’s body is in the center of the room, just as Betty had left her. The brooms had laid themselves down around her, just outside the ring of salt, interlocking handle to brush. The candles had settled themselves in every empty space they could and a few still hovered in the air. Betty waves a hand to move them higher up so that there’s no danger of anyone, likely Archie, tripping into them.

The flickering candlelight catches in the dips and twists of Cheryl’s body as she twists and writhes, fighting an unseen war for control. The low light pronounces the sallowness of her skin while the shadows have turned the locks of her hair into blood. The strands are flung out in every direction, curls and knots forming intricate whirling designs, drowning her as it twists around her neck and across her arms and body. She jerks again and her hand clenches into a fist before it reaches out to Betty, desperately imploring her to help. Whimpers of pain echo in the confined space and tears spring into Betty’s eyes.

The sound of laughter and conversation filters in through the open doorway. Betty turns back to see the hush that overtakes the group as they walk in and see Cheryl. The cats rush in and settle themselves in the corner, meowing softly. Betty can’t bring herself to speak louder than a whisper.

“Are we ready to begin then?”

Zelda nods and waves her arm out, gesturing to the brooms.

“We are. Everyone, pick a broom. Form a circle.”

Betty can see the wonder warring with horror on her friend’s faces. Jughead looks from Cheryl to Betty with wide eyes and she tries to smile at him but she’s not sure she succeeds. He reaches out to cup her cheek in his palm and she leans gratefully into the comfort.

“Whoah.” Kevin breathes out.

“Oh my god. Cheryl.” Veronica murmurs and clasps a hand over her mouth.

Kevin lets out a little laugh of near hysteria and places a hand on Veronica’s shoulder as they move to one side of the circle.

“I’ve been strung out by a guy before but this is…” Kevin can’t quite finish his sentence, can’t bring himself to fully inject humor into the situation.

Archie’s face is frozen in a mask of concern but he makes no sound as he stands on Veronica’s other side.

The Spellmans round out the circle and Alice lets out a soft, shaky sound of distress as Cheryl flails hard enough to make her spine crack. She reaches over to grasp Betty’s hand tightly.

Hilda doesn’t speak until they’re all settled in their places.

“Would each of you pick up your brooms? Hold them at staff length. Handle to brush. Remember that as we go forth, it only with our hearts beating as one, that we may be able to save the life of this child.”

Cheryl lets out a mangled howl of rage.

Betty squeezes both Alice and Jughead’s hands before letting go to pick up her broom.

Silence descends over the room. A stillness that muffles even Cheryl’s cries. Betty can hardly breathe.

Zelda is the one to begin.

“Di te perdant, te mal e dico.”

She looks to Hilda who echoes her words.

“Di te perdant, te mal e dico."

Sabrina and Alice join the chant.

“Di te perdant, te mal e dico.”

Betty looks to Jughead as she and Polly weave in their own voices.

She can see the way his mouth forms clumsy shapes around the unfamiliar words. His brow is furrowed in concentration. The others are having similar difficulty as their voices start and stop in odd places. The words come easily to the witches but the others stumble over the syllables before they find their rhythm. Her hands tighten around her broom handle in a rush of fondness for all of her friends.

 

_Di te perdant, te mal e dico._

 

_Di te perdant, te mal e dico._

 

_Di te perdant, te mal e dico._

 

Round and round their voices reverberate in the space; The elder Spellman’s voices strong and sure in their casting, Polly’s and Veronica’s tinged with pleading and fear, Kevin’s and Archie’s colored with shades of confusion and a wild enthusiasm, Jughead’s soft and hesitant and nearly lost in the blended storm of voices.

An overwhelming sense of dread fills the room. It prickles against the back of Betty’s neck and swirls around all of them. Her voice falters as the room closes in on her. Her vision narrows until Cheryl is the only thing she sees.

The cadence of the words ringing around her lose their tempo and devolve into sinister whispers.

The cats all start yowling as the walls shake and candles fall. Their shadows warp and distort themselves, casting long fingers of darkness over Cheryl that threaten to swallow her whole. Betty can hear glass shattering in another room.

Cheryl screams and contorts her body into impossible shapes as the words wash over her.

Betty can’t take it anymore. She drops her hold on her broom and sinks to her knees.

“Stop. Stop it! We’re killing her!” Betty scrabbles on her knees around the circle, ending up between Polly and Sabrina. She pounds a hand on the floor in front of Cheryl’s face. “Cheryl? Cheryl! We’re killing her! Stop it, please!”

Cheryl’s voice echoes in a shriek of incoherent rage. Her hands gnarl themselves into claws, nails sharp as talons. She crawls to her knees and looks Betty in the eye before flicking her eyes up to meet Polly’s.

“You’re coming with me.” Cheryl growls out.

Cheryl shakily gets to her feet and sways in place. She rocks back on her heels before rushing to Polly, hands forward and intent on her throat. Betty pushes herself in front of Polly as everyone cries out in shock. Polly drags the two of them back in fear as Cheryl gets closer.

Cheryl smashes into the invisible barrier the salt ring and the circle of brooms around her creates. She plunges to the floor and slams down with a crash.

Betty feels the impact in her own bones and her hair tie snaps as she slumps back into Polly’s arms. Her weight yanks both of them to the floor and Betty is vaguely aware that her mother, Jughead, and Veronica have dashed to their sides.

“Betty!”

“B! Are you ok?”

Through the haze of her own wild hair, the world is blurry and faint but she waves their concern away from her and and focuses on Polly, relieved to find she is stunned but also unhurt.

“I’m ok. What about Cheryl?” Betty turns back to Cheryl. Her body limp, her limbs splayed like a marionette cut from her strings. Betty crawls back towards her. “Oh, god. Cheryl! Cheryl, please get up.”

A cold wind blows through the room. Cheryl jolts up, once, twice, three times before Jason’s spirit lurches up and detaches itself from Cheryl’s body.

Betty can hear a faint, “Holy shit.” come from Kevin’s direction.

Jason hovers over Cheryl and clicks his tongue before looking at Betty.

“Sorry about that. Cherry can’t get up yet. She’s a little out of it right now.”

Betty can’t look away from Jason’s eyes. They still glow a milky white, dusky bruises ringing them. His skin is nearly translucent and the veins spidering across his face, radiating out from the bullet wound in his forehead, have gotten darker, more pronounced. His images seems to flicker in and out of the shadows before he takes a deep breath and solidifies.

“Jason.”

Polly’s voice is full of awe and wonder and Jason turns to her. His gaze drops to the protruding roundness of her belly, face twisting with longing and regret.

“Polly.”

They reach out for each other but Alice jerks Polly’s hand back and as soon as Jason reaches the barrier he’s thrown back just as Cheryl was. A mask of fury and savagery takes over him, shadows whirling and surrounding him as he slips back into Cheryl’s body causing her to scream and scream and scream.

All the teenagers save for Polly cover their ears. She struggles against Sabrina and Alice’s arms, nearly matching Cheryl’s wails.

“He wants me! And Cheryl! Just let us go. Please. Please just let us go.”

“No. No, Polly! You can’t!”

Jughead crosses the room to put his arms around Betty, cradling her head to offer an extra barrier against the sound.

Just as Cheryl’s voice starts to give out, Polly too slumps back and muffles her tears into Alice’s shoulder. Tears stream down everyone’s face as they look at Cheryl and Polly, both still keening in anger and grief. Betty reaches up to wipe away the wetness underneath Jughead’s eyes. He looks back at her and softly does the same with her tears.

Cheryl rolls her body towards Betty and the movement makes her turn away from Jughead. She slides out of Jughead’s arms and lays down on the ground to match Cheryl. Eye to eye, their fingers could nearly touch without the salt and the broom between them.

Cheryl takes in a wobbling breath. Soft, hoarse whimpers escape her.

“Please.” She whispers. “Please, just let him take me.”

Betty shakes her head. She answers her back, just as softly.

“No. No Cheryl, you have to hold on.”

Cheryl shakes her head in return.

“He wants me and Polly. But maybe I can be enough. Just me. I want to be with him. Let me be with him.”

Betty laughs gently, more tears escaping.

“I’m sorry Cheryl. I’ve never listened to what you said before. I’m not about to start now.” She slams her hand to floor again and pushes herself back up. She turns to Zelda and Hilda. “I’ve got it. I’ve _got it_. Get them back in the circle.”

Running out of the room and down the hallway on shaky legs Betty finds herself back in the kitchen. She frantically finds two knives and a bottle of Blossom Maple Farms Grade A syrup and hurries back to Cheryl.

Alice sees what Betty carries in her hands and sucks in a sharp breath.

“ _Betty_. What are you planning?”

Betty kneels in front of Polly.

“Blood calls to blood, right? _Our_ blood. Whether or not we want to accept it, we share Blossom blood with Cheryl.” Betty tilts her head to look into Polly’s eyes. As soon as she sees understanding in them she hands one of the knives to Polly. “Follow my lead ok?”

Polly nods and grimly tightens her grip on the knife.

Betty turns to Hilda and Zelda.

“When I say so, I need you to hold Cheryl down and then push me and Polly into the circle.”

Alice whimpers softly in protest but Betty can see Sabrina pull her back from her peripheral. Hilda and Zelda nod in unison.

Betty moves to sit cross-legged in front of Cheryl who looks as though the exhaustion has made her pass out. Jughead sits next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you sure about whatever plan you’ve got Betts?”

Betty meets his gaze with blazing eyes.

“Yes.”

Jughead squeezes her shoulder and shifts just far away enough to give her room to work. She looks around the room, seeing hesitation and wariness in all of their faces. She can taste their fear in the back of her throat and it nearly chokes her. She has to force herself to breathe in deeply before looking back at Cheryl and then down to the bottle in her hands.

Betty turns the bottle over and over, the syrup thick and dark. It rolls along the sides and shines nearly as red as Cheryl’s hair in the candlelight. The glass bottle is heavy and has an old fashioned cork instead of a modern cap. Betty tries prying at it with her fingers before doing it the old fashioned way. She latches on with her teeth and tugs it out with a sharp * _pop_ *. The scent immediately surrounds Betty, making her lightheaded with how cloyingly heavy it is. Spitting the cork away from herself, Betty then slides one of the brooms out of the circle. She uses her hands to wipe away a section of the salt ring and leans in close to Cheryl.

Tilting the bottle over Cheryl’s nose, Betty calls out in sing-song, “Jason. _Jason_ , look what I’ve got.”

A low growling starts from the base of Cheryl’s throat and she opens her eyes. Betty can see Jason staring back at her, the imprint of his spirit shining through Cheryl’s eyes. Betty rolls her wrist and watches the syrup ooze towards the opening, a shining red-gold drip of it falling to the floor.

“How much do you know about magic, Jason? How much did Polly tell you? Everything in magic is about _balance_. Finding the right balance to achieve your goals. Or else you run the risk of inciting chaos or causing irreparable harm. Like this maple syrup for example.”

Betty lets another drip of syrup fall, noting the way Jason curls Cheryl’s lips in disgust.

“Maple syrup. The lifeblood of the Blossom family. It has many magical properties. It can sweeten a love potion but it can also corrupt it. Too much will make the potion sickly. It can cause blind devotion and smothering attention rather than gentle affection. So, balance and moderation are key. But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you? When has anyone in the Blossom family ever known _restraint_ ? Not you. Not Cheryl. Not your parents. Not even _my_ parents. We’ve all lost ourselves to our greed or our vanity or our fear. The first Blossom was like that. He took and took and took until all Irma had left was her bitterness. His actions caused Irma to gather up all of her love and turn it into anger and malice. And then she cast it at _her own family_. Did you know that? Did Polly tell you that?”

Betty is aware of her voice rising in anger. At the _unfairness_ of it all. The mistakes that have been repeated over and over again. She closes her eyes and takes in another deep breath. She has to tightly reign in her own emotions. She doesn’t want to feed Jason’s anger with her own. Jughead’s calm support near her reminds her to keep focused, grounds her in the way he always does.

“I don’t want to be like Irma. I want to be better. What about you, Jason? Didn’t you want to be better than this? You loved Polly. And I’m sure you loved your babies. But you’ve done the same thing as Irma. You’ve turned all that love into rage and bitterness and you’ll take it out on whoever’s closest to you, no matter the cost.”

Betty tips the bottle again and before a third drop falls, Jason makes Cheryl reach up to swipe at Betty’s hand.

Betty tosses the bottle away and calls out, “Hold her down!”. Hilda and Zelda quickly move to grab Cheryl’s shoulders and keep her in place. Polly scurries over with her knife raised and ready.

Betty and Polly each wield their knives over Cheryl and recite as one.

“My blood.”

Betty and Polly slice open their right hands.

“Your blood.”

Betty and Polly slice open their left hands.

“Our blood.”

Betty and Polly slice open Cheryl’s hands.

Both girls grab one of Cheryl’s hands and links the other hand with their sister as the Spellmans all push the three girls back into the center of the circle. Betty can distantly hear Zelda and Hilda’s voices.

“Blood calls to blood. Reform the circle. Now!”

Betty’s friends and family all link hands as she and Polly hold on to Cheryl as tightly as they can, even as she fights and thrashes against them.

Betty thinks about love.

Her love for Jughead. The first person to understand all of her. The first person she’s given her whole heart to.

Her love for her mother and her aunts. The women who raised her and helped her become who she is, for better and for worse.

Her love for Polly. Her first role model. Her first rival. Her big sister.

Her new love for Polly's babies. The hope for the future. The result of Polly and Jason's own love.

Polly’s love for Jason. Jason’s love for Polly. Jason’s love for Cheryl. Cheryl’s love for Jason.

The love of all of the Blossoms, Coopers, and Spellmans that came before them.

Irma’s love that started it all.

Betty tightens her hand in Polly’s and cradles Cheryl close, concentrating on all the love she holds within her, all the love she has now, and all the love she’s capable of feeling in the future. Somehow, she knows Polly is doing the same thing.

A shining light fills the space and a thundering crack is heard, pushing those outside of the circle forcefully away. A high, clear note rings out above them and Betty closes her eyes against the brightness. When she opens them again, she finds herself in an empty white void.

“Thank you.” An unfamiliar voice voice calls out to her. A little meow follows the statement.

Betty whirls around.

Holding a black cat in her arms, Irma stands before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to add 2 extra chapters to the story? Guess who spent the majority of the last few days hitting her head against the wall and reworking the outline of the ending because those 2 chapters fuck up the timeline just enough to drive her crazy? 
> 
> 20 chapters. That's it. For sure. Don't know how long those chapters will be to make it all fit but 20 chapters FOR SURE. 
> 
> I wanted to have this finished before Christmas but apparently that is absolutely not happening. Chapter 16 will definitely be posted before then. MAYBE 17. No promises. 
> 
> Fun facts!
> 
> "Di te perdant, te mal e dico" - This is the spell used in the movie and multiple latin translators tell me that it means "they lose, I say to thee, the gods preserve you from the evil"
> 
> Maple syrup - Maple syrup may be used in Kitchen Witchery for love spells and spiritual healing (Witchipedia) (I am constantly amused by how well Riverdale's themes fit with the magical plot)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Let me know if you did.


	16. Heal a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can love travel back in time and heal a broken heart? Was it our joined hands that finally lifted Maria’s curse? I’d like to think so.” — Sally Owens, Practical Magic

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/168860734609/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

* * *

 

 

“Aunt Irma.” Betty breathes out.

Irma drops Thackery to the ground, reaching forward. Betty takes a step back in trepidation but Irma winds her arms around Betty and pulls her close.

“Thank you.” she repeats softly into Betty’s ear.

The relief and gratitude in her words sweep away any hesitation Betty might have. She lifts her arms up to hug Irma back just as fiercely and buries her head in Irma’s shoulder. The familiarity of family and comfort washes over her.

“I’m sorry.” Irma continues, running her hands through Betty’s hair. “For all of the heartache. The curse was supposed to be just for me. To act as a warning. To myself just as much as anyone else who tried to love me. But over time, the curse shifted and changed and grew. It heralded deaths and brought misfortune and sorrow to your family. And your family still has more yet to face. But you don’t have to worry about me and my magic anymore.”

Thackery winds his way around their feet and meows up at them. Irma leans back to brush away wayward strands of hair from Betty’s face and cups her cheeks softly.

“You’ve found yourself a wonderful boy.” Irma trills her fingers against Betty’s cheeks and giggles. She lowers her voice as if sharing a secret. “You’ll be happy with him, won’t you?”

Betty smiles shyly up at Irma.

“Yes. I hope so.”

“You _will_.” Irma’s conviction resonates inside of Betty’s chest and untangles the last knot of fear buried inside of her. “You’re so much stronger than I ever was. You all are.”

Irma pets Betty’s face gently one last time before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Betty closes her eyes at the soft touch. She hears the faint flutter of wings and feels the silken brush of feathers against her skin. When she opens her eyes she finds herself back in Thornhill.

Betty pulls away from Cheryl and Polly, the three of them still entwined, linked by their hands. They’re each breathing heavily in the now clean tasting air. There’s no trace of the miasma that had threatened to choke them minutes before.

Betty blinks away the afterimage of Irma’s face.

“Cheryl? Polly? Are you ok?”

Cheryl lets out a scoffing laugh, gentler than Betty’s ever known Cheryl to laugh before, and with no trace of malice. Cheryl squeezes their hands tightly. Tears run unchecked down her face.

“Yeah. I feel… better than I have in a long time. I saw a blonde woman? With a cat. And she told me she was sorry. And that she hopes I find happiness?”

Polly leans in closer.

“You saw Irma too?”

Betty licks her lips and shakes her head a little.

“All three of us did.”

Betty looks around them to find that the candles glow just a bit brighter and her family and friends are all sitting on the floor, having been blown away by force of the spell. She laughs, slightly hysterically, at the fact that they’ve made it in one piece, that Chery is at least alive and seemingly unharmed.

Alice is the first to recover. She scrambles to her feet, calling out to them.

“Are you all ok?”

Without letting go of Cheryl and Polly’s hands, Betty turns to her mother and reassures her.

“We’re fine mom. Shaken, but fine.”

Polly doesn’t even seem to hear her mother, clinging even tighter to Betty and Cheryl’s hands and murmuring in a disbelieving voice.

“We broke the curse.”

Alice cocks her head at Polly.

“You what?”

“ _We broke the curse_ .” Polly repeats. “ _We broke the curse_.”

“The Spellman curse?” Zelda calls out to them. “You’re certain?”

“How?” This time it’s Jughead who chimes in and Betty meets his confused eyes with a wide grin. “How is that possible?”

“We saw Irma. She told us the only thing we have to worry about anymore is being happy. It’s gone. _She’s_ gone.”

“Wait there was a curse too? What kind of curse? Were we in danger?” Kevin breaks in.

“More danger than the ghost of Cheryl’s dead brother possessing her?” Veronica’s wry tone makes a return.

“So are we ok now? What happened to Jason?” Archie asks.

Zelda looks up to the ceiling and Betty follows suit.

“Heads up, everyone. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.”

A whirling storm of shadows and ash writhes above them. It drops to the floor, rooting around with inky fingers and surrounding the three girls still in the center of the room. Cheryl screams again and rocks wildly but Polly and Betty close in on her, keeping her body sheltered with theirs.

Slowly, the shadowy mass shapes itself into a body and the ash blows away, leaving a gasping Jason in front of them. His figure is a faint watercolor against his surroundings and he slumps over, reaching out to them.

“Cherry.” He grits out, “Polly.”

Betty holds tightly onto the other girls’ hands even as they both automatically reach out to Jason. His energy feels different than from before, his clothes now transformed back into the pristine white they once were, but she doesn’t want to take any chances. Gradually Jason’s breathing evens out and his figure brightens until he’s no longer translucent. He raises his head.

Betty tries to stifle her surprise but it catches in her throat. Next to her, Cheryl and Polly both let out muffled sobs.

Jason’s red hair gleams in the light, framing bright blue eyes and a pale but not unnatural complexion. His bullet wound is gone. He looks exactly as he did the morning of July Fourth.

“Cherry. Polly.” He calls out again.

Betty still doesn’t let go of them but she does nothing to hinder Jason’s process as he crawls on his knees towards them.

“JJ.” Cheryl murmurs tearfully.

Jason all but falls into all three of their laps and the four of them jumble themselves together into a twisted knot. Jason shoots Betty a fond look and mouths his own ‘thank you’ to her as she smiles back at him.

Surprisingly, Polly is the first to break away.

“Why are you still here?”

Jason cups Polly’s cheek in his hand and wipes away her tear with a thumb.

“Because even though the anger and the darkness is gone, I still have unfinished business here. You have to bring justice to the man who killed me.”

“FP Jones?” Cheryl asks.

Betty shoots Cheryl a sharp look that the redhead doesn’t even register. Jason shakes his head in the negative and a cold rush of relief fills Betty’s bones to know that putting her faith in Jughead and FP was correct. She looks over to Jughead to find him standing with a wry twist to his mouth, the same resigned triumph in his eyes.

There’s a stilted silence when Jason doesn’t continue speaking. Betty looks around the room and sees that no one knows quite what to say next. Alice is the only one brave enough to break the silence, the only one with enough audacity to ask Jason for his murderer’s name to his face.

“So if FP didn’t kill you, then who did?”

Jason works his jaw for a moment before looking at Alice.

“Clifford Blossom killed me.”

Cheryl makes an anguished nose of protest. It comes not out of doubt, but of an unwillingness to stand for anymore dark revelations of her broken family. She crumples even more and leans heavily into Betty.

“Your _dad_ killed you?”

Archie’s horrified voice fills the space. Jason turns his head to the other redheaded boy and nods grimly.

“He had the Serpents doing most of the dirty work, like the kidnapping and the beatdown, but he’s the one who pulled the trigger.”

“Why? Why would Clifford Blossom do all this?” Betty asks.

“Because of the maple syrup right?” Cheryl says, “I asked Mommy about it when I got home and Daddy walked in. That’s why we were fighting when Polly and Sabrina came in.”

“The maple syrup?” Veronica exchanges confused glances with Archie and Kevin. “Why would it be about the maple syrup?”

Jason barks out a bitter laugh.

“It’s always been about the maple syrup. It’s the dark, sticky truth of our family. A front. For heroin. He stashed it in the barrels from Montreal and has someone dealing it here in Riverdale.”

“The Serpents?” Jughead cuts in.

“No. FP Jones didn’t want anything to do with any of the hard drugs. That’s why I went to him for money for me and Polly. I think Clifford wanted to frame the Serpents and Hiram Lodge as the dealers but FP Jones only worked with Clifford because of me. And that was after he threatened him. Once FP agreed, the rest of the Serpents followed.”

Jughead shakes his head.

“That doesn’t make any sense. What could Clifford have possibly threatened my dad with?”

Jason gives Jughead a bitter smile.

“ _You_ , Jughead. He threatened to kill you and your dad caved. It’s the same reason your dad confessed the night of the dance.”

“Oh my god. The beetle.” Betty breathes out. She raises startled eyes to Jughead who looks back at her in confusion. “Clifford was already at the station when we were told about FP’s arrest. He had already threatened him and planned on killing you. Once FP confessed, there wasn’t any need to kill you and that’s why the beetle stopped clicking.”

Alice drops her head into her hands. The muffled words of, “That _idiot_. That self sacrificing idiot.” can be heard through her fingers. Sabrina runs a comforting hand over Alice’s back that she shakes off. Alice rubs her eyes surreptitiously and regains her composure.

“So then, Jason. Have you been haunting Thornhill and your family this whole time?”

Jason shrugs his shoulders and reaches out to Cheryl. He twists a lock of hair in his finger, looking unbearably sad.

“I spent most of my time with Cherry. But I did wander through the rest of the town from time to time. I stayed with my body a lot in the beginning. Saw a lot of shit going down at the White Wyrm. They have security tapes there too, surprisingly. There’s a USB with footage of the murder. You’re gonna need to find that for definitive proof against Clifford. FP Jones had it for awhile but I think he hid it away with my jacket.”

“Wait, _we_ have your jacket.” Veronica clasps Archie’s arm and looks wildly between him and Kevin. “Archie, go get the jacket from the car.”

“You _do_?” Betty turns astonished eyes to Jughead as Archie jogs lightly out of the room. “When did you guys find Jason’s jacket?”

“It’s what I was texting you about earlier.” Jughead says. “That’s what Kevin and I found out by the old maple sign and why we were all at Archie’s house. But this… _situation_ kind of took precedence.”

“We also found the dead body of a Serpent named Mustang and my dad’s briefcase with the body.” Veronica says. “ I thought that was concrete proof that my dad hired the Serpents to kill Jason but…”

Betty makes a face and turns to Veronica.

“You what? What did I miss today?”

Jason shakes his head again and addresses Veronica.

“No. Another cover up by my dad, trying to frame your dad.”

Veronica bites her lip, as if she still doesn’t quite believe Jason but she nods in acceptance. She looks to the doorway where Archie comes sprinting back in with the jacket clutched in his hands.

“I have the jacket but I don’t think there’s a USB in here. I checked the pockets.”

Jason whistles through his teeth and frowns at the news. Gently he, Polly, Cheryl, and Betty untangle themselves and help each other stand up. Jason reaches out to take the jacket from Archie but his hand goes sheer and the jacket falls to the floor. Frustration flickers over Jason’s face before he turns to Betty. At his pleading eyes, she steps forward and picks it up instead, looking between the two redheaded boys.

“You’re sure there’s nothing in the pockets, Arch?”

Archie shrugs.

“Yeah, Betty. The pockets are empty. I checked.”

Betty looks across the room to see Jughead slump against the wall, disheartened after coming so close to finding proof to get his father out of jail. Behind her, Betty can hear Cheryl make another soft, pained whimper. Betty squares her shoulders and shakes her head.

“No. _No_. I’m not giving up yet.” She takes the jacket and shakes it out by the shoulders before holding it out to Archie. “Put this on.”

“What?” Archie recoils from Betty’s hands but she is insistent. She forces his arms through the sleeves and smooths it out. “Betty. This is weird.”

Betty ignores him and pats him down, sinking her own hands into the pockets and finding a rip in the lining.

“There’s a hole in the pocket.”

Kevin rolls his eyes and throws his hands up.

“Ok, now we’re just grasping at straws–”

Betty cuts him off.

“Okay, no. I don't know about you guys, but whenever I have a hole in my jacket pocket, I always lose my chapstick in the lining.”

“Or my Montblanc?” Veronica offers.

Betty barely acknowledges Veronica’s comment, too focused on following the hole in the lining. She shuffles around Archie, feeling the edges of the jacket until she reaches a hard, oblong shape.

“Hold on.”

Betty works the USB back to the hole in the pocket and pulls it out triumphantly.

“What the hell?” Veronica breathes out while Kevin shakes his head and scoffs in bewilderment.

“Nancy Drew strikes again.”

Jason reaches out and places a hand over Betty’s.

“That’s it. It has to be.”

“So then… what happens now?” Cheryl’s small voice echoes around them.

Hilda and Zelda come up behind her, placing a comforting hand on both her and Polly’s shoulders.

“Now? Now we finish the ritual.”

Jason nods.

“I know. I’m ready for it.”

More tears well up in Cheryl’s eyes but she makes no sound.

Alice breathes out a deep sigh before speaking.

“You all take the potion out to Jason’s grave and finish the ritual. I’m going to take a look at the video on the USB drive and then call Sheriff Keller to come and arrest Clifford immediately. Sabrina, go check on Penelope and Clifford. With Jason’s malevolence gone, they might be waking up soon and I want to make Clifford doesn’t try to do something rash if he thinks he’s cornered.”

“Mom, is that wise? I mean… do you really want to watch what’s on the video?”

Betty looks to the USB she holds and can’t imagine watching the murder of the boy who would have been her brother-in-law. Alice comes up to her and folds her hands over Betty’s and Jason’s.

“Someone has to watch the video and verify what happens, Elizabeth. We have to make sure it’s incriminating enough to put away Clifford for good. No doubts before we start throwing accusations. We can’t exactly use Jason as a witness. And I would rather none of you kids watch this video. You don’t need that image burned into your minds.”

Betty nearly bites through her lip but recognizes the truth in her mother’s words. She lets go of the USB.

Alice turns to Cheryl.

“When the sheriff gets here, what story do you want me to use?”

Cheryl ‘hmms’ in consideration before replying, “Say that… I confronted Mommy and Daddy about the maple syrup and Jason. Polly and Sabrina came in after the fight and… took me away while Mommy and Daddy went to bed. Everyone else came later after finding the USB in the jacket. It’s the closest to the truth and likely what would have happened anyway even without Jason’s interference.”

Cheryl and Alice share tight smiles.

Alice and Sabrina walk out of the room to go get Alice’s laptop out of the car and to go check on the elder Blossoms, respectively. Everyone left in the room forms a procesion out to Thornhill’s personal graveyard. Zelda and Hilda summon the potion they had prepared earlier and it floats between the two eldest witches. Candles follow them out, bobbing forward to light their way in the darkness of the witching hour. Jughead makes his way to Betty’s side and links their hands together. She flashes him a smile he returns to her and squeezes his hand.

They all stop and stand in front of the newest gravestone.

 

 

 

> **_Here lies Jason Blossom._ **
> 
> **_Beloved Son._ **
> 
> **_A blossoming maple. Cut too soon._ **

 

Betty rolls her eyes at the epitaph but she thinks that nothing can top Jason’s own scorn. She watches as he traces the words lightly, a scowl on his face and a flicker of his previous anger ripples through him. He turns to Zelda and HIlda.

“Go ahead.”

“Wait!” Cheryl cries out, seizing the chance to protest one last time. “JJ. Don’t leave. Please. You can’t leave me again.”

Jason smiles back at her, tears in his own eyes.

“I have to, Cherry. If I stay here I’ll only turn back into that thing I was before. A spirit of twisted rage and anger. I wish I could stay with you. I really do. But I _can’t_.” Jason chokes on the last word and he pitches over, his own shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Polly and Cheryl rush forward and the three of them cling to each other tightly once more. Jason’s breath hitches and he looks up to the stars, the candlelight illuminating the tears running down his face. With effort, he takes a step back, keeping his hands twined with the two girls’. “I’m sorry. And thank you. I love you. All of you.”

Polly brings their twisted hands over her stomach and Jason spreads his palm out wide across the dome of her belly. Polly presses both of their hands into her belly and there must be a kick of a foot or a hand from one of the babies because Jason grins, captivated by what he he is feeling. Polly moves Jason’s hand to the other side, presumably to feel a kick from the other baby. She mouths one last ‘I love you’ to him when his head snaps up, delight dancing across his features. Jason’s smile morphs into something so sad and melancholy that Betty can hardly look. She clutches tightly to Jughead’s hand in hers and he moves to wrap his arm around her.

Finally, Jason looks to Hilda and Zelda, nodding an “ok” at them. They nod in return, tipping the cauldron over and pouring out the potion over Jason’s grave. A violent hissing sound erupts from the grave and the ground contracts and steams on contact. Jason doesn’t react, keeping his eyes steadily on his sister and the woman he loves. Jason brings Cheryl and Polly’s hands up closer to give each one final kiss on their knuckles and then, slowly, he fades away.

Cheryl’s wails echo in the graveyard and she flings herself into Polly’s arms, clinging to her like a lifeline. Polly buries her face into Cheryl’s shoulder and she shakes with the force of her own sobs.

Betty turns in Jughead’s arms, winding her arms around his waist and surrounding herself in his warmth. Jughead wraps a careful arm around Betty’s head, muffling out the sound of Cheryl and Polly’s shared grief but Betty knows she won’t soon forget the sound. He presses a kiss to the crown of her head and Betty presses a kiss of her own to his collarbone.

The tableau is only broken when the echoing clangs of the Sheriff’s sirens break through the foggy darkness. Each of them look towards the road where little blips of flashing red and blue can be seen in the gloom.

“Alright then.” Hilda claps her hands. “Back into the kitchen. Hot cocoa for all of you while Alice and Sabrina talk to the police. They’ll probably want a statement from all of you, though. Especially you Cheryl.”

Zelda gently leads a weary Polly and a docile Cheryl back inside and the others follow. Betty leans heavily into Jughead’s side and he presses another kiss to her temple.

Hilda and Zelda keep the ruckus and the furor of the sheriff’s arrival mostly away from the teens as they all slump together into a giant cuddle puddle, sipping their hot chocolate and nibbling on buttered toast. Zelda conjures up fluffy blankets to wrap around all of them and they all nestle gratefully into the blankets and into each other.

When the sheriff has spoken to all of them and investigated the maple barn to his satisfaction, finding bricks and bricks of heroin hidden inside the maple barrels, he goes upstairs to where Sabrina waits with Penelope and Clifford.

As the first filmy rays of dawn start to creep in, everyone gathers into the main foyer to watch Sheriff Keller lead Clifford Blossom out of Thornhill in handcuffs. Betty feels a surge of vicious satisfaction at the sight of Clifford’s defeated face and Penelope’s rigid form at the top of the stairs. Jughead squeezes Betty’s hand once more before slipping out to try and convince Sheriff Keller to release his dad before he books Clifford. Kevin pulls Betty in for a quick hug and kisses her on the cheek.

“I gotta go. Later today or tomorrow or whatever, we all have to sit down and talk about this some more. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Kevin gives Betty another kiss on the cheek and blows one to Veronica  before running out, knowing one of the deputies will give him a ride home on his dad’s orders.

“So what happens now?”

Veronica looks between Betty and Cheryl. Betty blows out a sigh and shrugs.

“Now… we go home I guess? What about you, Cheryl? Where are you going to go?”

Cheryl lifts her head up from Polly’s shoulder. Her voice is delicate and she looks as fragile as a porcelain doll.

“Go? I’m not going anywhere.”

Betty looks between Cheryl and Penelope.

“Cheryl. You can’t stay here. You have to get out of this place.”

Cheryl’s answering smile is brittle.

“Thank you for all your help, Betty. But Thornhill is my home. Where else would I go?”

“With us.” Alice’s voice rings out through the foyer. She walks up to the group and looks Cheryl in the eye as she invites her home. “You can come stay with us, Cheryl.

“You will not steal my daughter away from me, Alice.”

Penelope’s voice is whip sharp, cracking through the air, aimed at Alice. Alice matches Penelope’s tone as she replies.

“Oh, like the way you tried to steal mine? You’ve been in bed with a murderer for months and then hit your remaining child when she asked for the truth. The moment we found out about Hal’s Blossom blood is the moment Cheryl became family and after the trauma she’s been through I will not allow my family to be mistreated by you any longer, Penelope.” Alice turns back to Cheryl, “It is _your choice_ , Cheryl. But whatever you choose, you have a place with us. And I get the feeling that you don’t want to be separated from Polly or Betty right now?”

Cheryl blinks big eyes at Alice before shaking her head ‘no’.

“Ok then. Go pack a small bag of your essentials. Sabrina or I can come back with you tomorrow to get more if you need it.”

Sabrina holds her hand out to Cheryl who takes it but flinches when Penelope levels a glare to her. Sabrina tucks Cheryl in tighter to her body and directs a more effective glower at Penelope. Penelope winces and looks away as the two walk past her to Cheryl’s room. She throws one last dark frown at the teens at the bottom of the stairs before flouncing off back to her rooms.

Veronica brushes up against Betty and leans close to whisper in her ear, “I don’t know who’s scarier: your mom or your aunt. Your aunt didn’t even have to say anything to make Penelope back down.”

Archie flanks Betty’s other side and whispers, “Even though your aunt is pretty scary, I don’t think anyone could ever be scarier than your mom, Betty.”

Betty stifles an inappropriate giggle and knocks Archie lightly with her elbow. She looks towards the door where Jughead walks back in, his brow furrowed and tension back in his shoulders. Betty reaches up to cup his face.

“Hey. We’re taking Cheryl home with us. What happened with the Sheriff?”

“He won’t release my dad.” Jughead spits out. “Says he’s still guilty of obstruction of justice and some other crap.”

Jughead twists his head out of Betty’s grip and rubs the heel of his hands over his eyes.

“We’ll figure it out, Jug. In the morning–” Betty looks through the open door where light is starting to spill in, “or this afternoon. After we’ve all had some sleep.”

Alice comes up behind Jughead and puts her hand on his shoulder.

“She’s right. I don’t think any of you can be expected to go to school today. Once we all get some sleep, then we can figure out how to get your father out. When the blackmail comes to light, they’ll look more favorably on your father.”

Alice spots Sabrina supporting a drowsy Cheryl on the stairs and carrying a large weekend bag decorated with red cherry blossoms. Alice and Polly both go to help them out and head towards the cars.

Betty takes Jughead’s hands in hers again and he doesn’t pull away this time.

“We’ve got Mom’s car and Aunt Sabrina’s car. Are you going back with Archie or do you want to ride with us?”

Jughead slants a quick glance at Archie and blows out a breath between his teeth, avoiding Betty’s eyes.

“Yeah, I guess I’m going with Archie.”

Betty leans forward to try and catch his eye.

“Jug? What happened?”

Jughead mumbles something and still refuses to look at Betty. Betty has to prompt him again.

“Jug?”

“Nothing really. I just… overheard something Fred say to Archie so I don’t know–?”

“Screw what my dad said, Jug.” Archie interjects. “You’re always welcome. It doesn’t matter what happened. Especially now that we know your dad’s innocent.”

Jughead’s mouth twists and now he meets Betty’s eyes, pain flaring in them. Betty turns accusingly to Archie.

“What did Fred say?”

“It–” Archie grimaces, “it was dumb. And he didn’t mean it Jug. You know that.”

Jughead scoffs softly, “Yeah. Yeah I know.”

Betty narrows her eyes at Archie but doesn’t push it, knowing Jughead will be more likely to tell her later, without an audience. She sucks in a breath and turn to Veronica, changing the subject.

“V, how are you getting home?”

Veronica holds up her phone and wiggles it a little.

“I’m good, B. I’ve already texted Smithers and he’s sent the driver to come pick me up. You take your boy home. Get some sleep. We’ll see you tomorrow ok?”

Betty reaches forward and hugs Veronica tightly.

“Thank you, V. For being here and for helping. Like Kevin said, we’re gonna have to talk more about all of it later.”

“After sleep”

“Yes,” Betty giggles, “after sleep.”

Betty leans back and looks at Archie who is still shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“Thank you too, Arch.”

Archie eases back into a brilliant smile.

“Of course, Betts. Anytime.”

Betty links her arm through Jughead’s and leads him out to where her mother waits, Sabrina already having left with Polly and Cheryl. Alice raises a brow at Jughead but Betty stands her ground.

“Jughead’s coming with us.”

“He can’t get a ride with Archie? The boy whose house he’s staying at?”

“No, I mean Jughead is coming home with us. Same as Cheryl.”

Alice narrows her eyes but, surprisingly, doesn’t protest.

“Get in, Jughead.”

On their way home, Betty eyes burn but she can’t seem to let go of the adrenaline rush keeping her awake. In the mirror she can see Jughead drowsing, his dark head drooping before he jerks himself back up again. Betty smiles at the sight. Without looking from the road, Alice reaches over and threads her fingers through Betty’s, giving them a sharp squeeze before letting go.

Sabrina is still awake and waiting for them when they walk through the front door. She envelopes Betty into a hug as soon as she sees her and she sways a little, tightening her grip before releasing her.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m so glad we all made it through.”

“Polly and Cheryl?”

Betty pitches her voice low, aware that the other two girls are probably already asleep.

“Passed out. I changed the sheets out really quick and gave Cheryl the guest room bed. I can share with your mom.” Sabrina turns to Jughead, her brow raised just as high as Alice’s.

“Jughead is staying with me.” Betty states, no room for argument.

A sly smile peeks out from the corner of Sabrina’s mouth and she looks sideways at a disgruntled Alice who huffs, but says nothing and heads towards her bedroom. Sabrina winks at Betty, who flushes softly, before following her sister. Betty sends Jughead an apologetic glance but he just shakes his head with a small smile on his face and follows her back to her bedroom.

Betty changes into the shirt she'd stolen from him and shorts, just starting to feel the adrenaline rush leaving her. When she returns to her room, it’s to a blushing Jughead, sitting in his boxers and t-shirt on the edge of her bed. A happy smile curls her mouth and Betty steps between his legs, looking down into his hopeful eyes, before sinking into a kiss. Jughead places one warm hand at the small of her back, bringing her body flush to his.

“Betty,” Jughead murmurs between kisses, “what happened this morning? You said you saw Irma?”

Betty pulls back and takes a moment to admire his flushed cheeks. She runs her fingers across them, following them with more kisses. She gently pushes Jughead back and he scoots up to the headboard. Betty flips the covers over them and they both snuggle down into the softness of her bed.

“I did. She said that she was sorry for all the heartache she caused. And ‘thank you’. I think she was glad we broke the curse.”

“But _how_?”

Betty curls even closer to Jughead, throwing her leg over him.

“Some things, _like magic_ , just happen Jughead.” His grumpy scowl tells Betty that he doesn’t like that answer and Betty laughs lowly. “It was a lot of things. Our blood. Blossom blood. Love. Our love. Polly’s love. Love for my family. I can’t quite explain it but I knew it would work. At least for exorcising Jason. She wanted to know if we’ll be happy together.”

“We’ll try.” is Jughead’s answer. “I don’t think there’s ever any guarantee, but we’ll try.”

Jughead runs his hands through Betty’s hair and she is just on the verge of passing out herself before she remembers something else.

“Jug?”

“Mmmm?”

His response is a low rumble Betty feels rolling through him to her more than she actually hears.

“What did Fred say?

Jughead’s eyes pop open before he sighs, holding his body tight with tension before sinking back bonelessly into her. He remains quiet for so long that Betty thinks he must have fallen asleep without answering her. But, as if the words are too painful to say all at once, Jughead eventually wrenches out the words and gives them to her.

“Fred said… that they would have to... think about other options for me, think of a long-term solution. That trouble follows the Jones family. That he wants to keep Archie safe from that Jones family trouble.”

“Jug.” Betty thinks her fatigue might be dulling some of the horror she’s feeling. She knows how much Jughead looks up to Fred Andrews. Knows how much this must have hurt to hear. “That’s horrible.”

Jughead’s palm makes slow, soothing broad strokes down her back.

“I told them I’d sleep in the garage last night and I… I just don’t know how welcome I am in that house anymore. Archie went to bat for me you know? Defended my honor and everything.” He gives a sad chuckle and Betty clenches her fists in his shirt. “It’s ok, Betts. It’s just another thing we have to figure out. Later. After sleep. You’ve already done so much tonight.”

Betty wants to protest. She wants to fix everything right away, all at once, but she knows she can’t. The exhaustion screaming in her bones is now a familiar feeling. She hasn’t slept well enough or long enough since before the dance. But, she makes one last request.

“Kiss?”

Betty angles her face up for a kiss and, with a smile, Jughead obliges. She spends a long, slow minute kiss, kiss, kissing him, savoring the fit of their bodies and the warmth of him chasing away the last of the early morning chill. Jughead ends up breaking the kiss with a yawn. They both laugh and look at each other under heavy lashes, just about to tip over the edge into sleep.

“Juggie...”

Jughead’s eyes are the prettiest Betty’s ever seen and they glow bluer than they’ve ever been in the gossamer light of morning. They’ve already tangled themselves into each other but her heart wants to demand more. Her heart wants to keep them like this, for always.

“I know, Betts. I know.”

Betty huffs out a breathy laugh.

“Did you just make a Han Solo reference?”

“If you want to think of me as a dashing rogue who spouts off the most memorable one liners, then be my guest.”

Betty wrinkles her nose at him, slow, sleepy laughs running through her. Jughead sinks a hand into the hair at the base of her skull. He scrapes his nails against the sensitive skin and Betty arches lightly from the pleasure of his touch.

“Go to sleep, Betty.” he murmurs, “Stop fighting it.”

Betty tips her face up to press one last peck to Jughead’s bottom lip. She has just enough time to think about how warm and safe she feels, how she hopes he feels the same, before she falls asleep in Jughead’s arms.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts!
> 
> Check out the photoset. I fancast MELISSA JOAN HART as Irma! YES. I knew I'd be able to fit my original Sabrina in here somewhere.
> 
> Whew. What a chapter. We've got Irma, we've got Jason, we've got Clifford and Penelope, and we got a nice Bughead scene to end it all. Next chapter starts with the two of them again, a sweet wake up scene. 
> 
> Unfortunately Chapter 17 WON'T be posted until after Christmas. Truthfully, I don't know when I can get it to you. See, I'm flying to Thailand on Christmas Eve and I'll be gone until the end of January. I'm gonna write as much as I can and be online as much as possible but I don't know how reliable Wi-Fi access is gonna be. I haven't been back to Thailand in almost ten years so I'm really excited. I'll be posting pictures so if you want to see all the food I'll be eating and the beautiful sights, check out my tumblr under the same name. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you did let me know :D


	17. Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In this house we have chocolate cake for breakfast!” –– Jet Owens, Practical Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops off a chapter and runs away in shame*

[Matching photoset posted on tumblr here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/178393736044/circle-around-the-moon-a-riverdalepractical)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jughead wakes up feeling slightly panicked and disoriented. He can’t quite place where he is. He knows that something important is happening… is going to happen… has happened…? He jerks a little but is pinned down by a solid, warm weight on his chest. Turning his head, Jughead is met with a cloud of blonde hair glowing faintly in the sunshine streaming through the windows.

Betty twists her own head up and the last flutters of mild panic evaporate when he meets her eyes. They’re still a bit hazy from sleep and a slow smile curls her mouth. An idea starts to take root and Jughead gently rolls them so that he can clearly look down at Betty, breathless at the open trust and affection in her eyes.

“Close your eyes again, Betty.”

She quirks a brow in challenge, but acquiesces to his demand. Jughead can’t help but give an answering smile as he runs his thumb across the soft hinge of her jaw. They share a breath between them for a moment before Jughead leans in closer and presses a kiss to her smile.

Betty tries to deepen the kiss but Jughead keeps it slow and light, just savoring the fit and feel of them together. He gives her one last lingering kiss to the pout of her bottom lip before pulling away just far enough to brush the tip of his nose against hers. Betty’s smile returns, a slow flush tinting her skin. When she opens her eyes again, soft  and vulnerable, Jughead’s eyes slide away shyly. The steadfast ocean of her eyes always knocks him off his balance and this is no exception. He tries to focus on the way a golden ribbon of her hair curls perfectly around the apple of her cheek, his voice stutter-stopping out of his chest.

“Waking up to a kiss. I figured it was appropriate after breaking a curse. Right?”

It’s not until Betty’s head starts frantically nodding that Jughead can bring himself to look back into her eyes, where she’s blinking back a rush of tears. She opens and closes her mouth without making a sound but that’s ok. In this dreamscape they’ve carved for themselves, Jughead is more than willing to be patient for Betty’s words. When she does find them, her sincerity knocks the breath from his chest.

“I guess that makes you my Prince Charming, then?”  Betty runs a hand through his hair, a shiver running down his spine at the feeling. She uses her other hand to gesture towards her nightstand where his hat sits. “You already wear a crown.”

Jughead snorts out a laugh and gently brushes the curl of her hair away, replacing it with a sloppy kiss before cupping the back of her head and giving her the  deeper kiss he’d denied earlier. Golden sunlight streams through the window and mirrors the happiness singing in his veins. Betty rolls onto her back, pulling Jughead on top of her and he lets out a muted groan as he slips a hand underneath her twisted shirt. _His_ twisted shirt, the capital ‘S’ stretched tight over her chest, possessiveness burning through him at the sight.

Betty shifts her legs to cradle him closer to her, hips flush with hers, and  Jughead breaks the kiss to bury curses into the pillow beside her head. Her breathy, gratified laugh floats over his head and he can’t help but rock against her. She spreads her own palms wide against his back before clutching fistfuls of cotton at the motion.  Jughead turns his head to rain little kisses and nips against the collar of her throat and she arches to give him better access.

A sharp rap on the door breaks them out of their spell. Jughead startles away from Betty but she only grips him more tightly against her. The door stays closed.

“Elizabeth!” Alice’s voice is far too perky for their disgruntled taste. “It’s nearly lunchtime and you don’t want your sleep schedule to be thrown too far off! Unless the actual apocalypse happens tomorrow I’m not having you miss another day of school.”

Betty and Jughead both stay frozen until they hear the click-clack of Alice’s heels fade completely away. Jughead puffs hot breaths into the crook of her neck, closes his eyes and tries unsuccessfully to ignore the sparks of pleasure still dancing across his skin at how close they are.

“Does your mom use magic to know exactly when to interrupt?”

“No. I think that’s just her ‘mom’ instincts.”

Betty’s body is relaxed against his and she runs soothing hands up and down his spine. She sinks her hand back into Jughead’s hair and directs his mouth back to hers, skimming kisses across his cheek and to the corner of his mouth.

“Betts.” Jughead grits out. “We should probably get down there before your mom actually decides to come in.”

Despite his warning, Jughead has no intention of releasing her. He’d be mortified to have Alice Cooper catch them like this but he can’t honestly say that the pleasure of Betty in his arms isn’t worth the risk of her mother’s ire.

“One more kiss. Just one more.”

With Betty tilting her head up, brushing her lips softly against his, asking him in that low, sweet voice, Jughead can’t deny her anything. He gives her more than just one kiss, but he doesn’t think Betty has any complaints.

 

* * *

 

It’s a surreal scene at the Cooper household. Alice holds court at the head of the table with Betty and Polly on either side and Sabrina at the other end. Jughead and Cheryl sit across from each other, exchanging wary glances. A dizzying array of brunch choices are spread on the table in front of them, everything from pancakes and waffles to a stack of sandwiches to a steaming quiche. Other than the disastrous Cooper dinner some nights before, it’s more homemade food Jughead has seen prepared for a meal in longer than he’d care to remember. He swallows down the cold memory of too many peanut butter days and coffee nights, reaching for the quiche.

At the center of the table sits a chocolate cake that towers over the other choices. Jughead feels vaguely like Bruce Bogtrotter the longer he stares at the cake and he doesn’t know if the anxiety sitting low in his stomach is from the Matilda flashback, Alice’s piercing eyes, or from the forced normality of this whole situation.

As he stuffs himself with flaky pastry and cheesy egg, Jughead silently pats himself on the back for having enough sense to not leave any hickeys on Betty’s neck during their heated make out. He is hyper aware of Alice’s scathing judgement after their delayed arrival downstairs. Jughead wonders in mild horror at the possibility of Betty’s mother being able to read his mind. He can feel the heat of Alice’s gaze as she takes precise bites out of a large slice of chocolate cake, washing them down with sips from a glass filled with what Jughead is sure is more than just orange juice. It may be fancier than FP’s poison of choice but Jughead recognizes the slight bitter tang wafting out of the orange juice carafe and from Sabrina’s glass at his elbow.

They eat in silence until Cheryl sees fit to break it. She slowly places her knife and fork down and looks between Alice and Sabrina with the least amount of surety Jughead’s ever seen Cheryl Blossom exude.

“What happens now? With… with my dad? And Jughead’s dad? And… not that I’m not grateful that you’re letting me stay here for… a little bit, but I only brought a few changes of clothes and I can’t expect to live off of your generosity for more than a few days.”

Alice and Sabrina have a silent exchange between them before Alice answers.

“Like I said last night Cheryl,” Alice closes her eyes and blows out an irritated breath, “ _this morning_ , you can stay here as long as you’d like. You’re _family_. And I told you it was your choice, but if you really think I’m going to let you go back to that scorpion you call your mother when you don’t want to, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. Sabrina or I will go with you to the mansion to pack more clothes away.”

Alice returns to her plate and pointedly doesn’t mention how long Jughead is welcome to stay. Jughead chooses to interpret that as ‘I’m not happy about it and I won’t endorse it but I won’t protest it either’. He is just about to return to his food when Wendy comes racing into the room, meowing angrily at Alice. Alice frowns down at her familiar.

“This isn’t exactly the time, Wendy.”

Wendy hisses at Alice before puffing up her fur and leaping up to settle herself in a startled Jughead’s lap. He drops his fork in surprise and winces as it clangs at the edge of his plate. The rolling ball of fur spins twice before settling more heavily against him, the little thunder of her purr a comforting vibration. He runs his fingers through the inky silk and has to smile as her thunder gets louder.  Alice narrows her eyes at Wendy before rolling them in exasperation.

“Traitor. _Fine_ . I have an announcement to make.” Alice raises her juice glass a moment before draining it and setting it down with a definitive * _thunk_ *. “I asked Hal for a divorce.”

Polly nearly chokes on a bite of her toast and Betty drops her own fork in surprise. She reaches a hand out blindly and Jughead takes it immediately, winding their fingers together in a white knuckled grip. A small part of him registers the feeling of faint scar tissue against his palm where there hadn’t been any before. Out of the corner of his eye, Jughead can see Sabrina smothering a pleased smile with another bite of of her sandwich.

“You what?” Polly exclaims. “Why? I know you and dad fought after the baby shower but I thought, after we figured everything out with Jason, he’d come back.”

The blood drains from Betty’s face and Jughead almost can’t stand the sight of it. He doesn’t quite know all the thoughts that must be racing around in her head and for a single moment he thinks this might be one shock too many. But, as soon as that thought registers, Jughead forces it away. His girl’s been through worse and this won’t be the thing that breaks her. True to Betty Cooper courage, she turns to look at him with wide eyes before squaring her shoulders and facing her mother.

“When did this happen? Is this because…?” Betty trails off and Jughead can think of a million possibilities of how to end that question. A million and one more of how Alice could answer. “Because of…?”

The Blossoms? The Joneses? Betty’s brother? Irma?

Betty shares a look with Jughead and then flicks her eyes across the table to Cheryl and Polly.

 _Oh_.

Of course Betty wouldn’t want to lay it all out in front of Cheryl. As much as they’d been through together, that developing relationship is still a rocky one.

But Jughead had had no idea that _Polly_ hadn’t known. Doesn’t know. Is probably completely unaware of most of the secrets Betty and her mother have exchanged over the past month. Secrets only Sabrina has always known and now Jughead knows. He marvels a little at the complete trust he has somehow gained in this family. If he deserves it at all.

Alice nods and distinctly doesn’t disprove Jughead’s theory that she can read minds by answering, “A little bit of all of those. A little bit of none of those.”

“So then…” Jughead can see the way Betty’s mind is whirling behind her eyes, unable organize her thoughts properly. Betty’s hand spasms in Jughead’s and he lets go briefly in order to place it at the small of her back instead. Betty closes her eyes and sighs a little, leaning back into the steady pressure he’s providing, steeling herself before continuing. “You just decided this today? After everything that happened yesterday with Jason and Irma?”

Alice’s tone is firm when she replies.

“No _._ I asked Hal for a divorce _yesterday_. Before the curse broke. Before Thornhill. Before you and I had our conversation about...the decisions I made in high school.” Alice sighs heavily, “We weren’t happy. We haven’t been happy for a long time. When I first kicked him out of the house, your father asked me, ‘What would people think?’. And I told him that I didn’t care anymore. That is... not entirely true. I do still care. Just not enough to… put anymore effort into this charade.”

Alice crosses her arms on the table and leans in closer to Betty. Betty responds in the same way and Jughead wishes he had his laptop at the moment. Or his camera. Some way of capturing this moment between the two blondes, a study in contrasts between mother and daughter and yet, a mirror image. With their heads bent together, the same, achingly sad determination splashed across both of their faces, a weary and resigned understanding passes between them.

Jughead can see the moment the emotional and physical distance finally registers in Polly’s eyes. Her eyes flicker rapidly between Alice and Betty before she asks in a very small voice, “Is it my fault?”

Alice’s head snaps back to her eldest daughter and her reply is a swift, “ _No_ , sweetheart. What happened with you and Jason exacerbated everything but… I think this had to happen eventually.”

There’s a small * _clink_ * from across the table as Cheryl puts down her fork and folds her own hands in her lap.

“Well, you already have the hobo son of a gangster and the disgraced daughter of a murderer in your house. Seems as though it’s the _best_ time to divorce your husband, if there is such a time. Might as well roll all of your scandals into one.”

It’s such a typical Cheryl statement and the best possible thing to be said at the time. It breaks through the heavy tension immediately. Sabrina snorts into her coffee cup and even Polly’s lips twitch into a smile. Sabrina quirks a brow at Alice who flushes and looks away. Looking at the smug look on Sabrina’s face reminds Jughead of one more scandal Alice can add to the pile. His face pinches and he exchanges a glance with Betty. She wrinkles her nose and shrugs her shoulders at him helplessly before readdressing her mother.

“Does this mean you’re going to…?” Betty trails off again and flicks her eyes quickly back to Jughead. She raises an eyebrow at her mother.

“Betty,” Alice’s voice is filled with fond outrage, “What would people say?”

There is a sly tilt to the corner of her lips and Jughead can’t help but smile himself. The moment feels fragile and it’s not his place to comment on it, but he thinks he understands Alice Cooper a little bit better now. He thinks he understands his dad a little bit better now too. He doesn’t want to think too hard on it, but… for the first time in so long, he’s happy.

 

* * *

 

 After lunch, Jughead and Betty escape to Betty’s room and the cats follow. Jughead doesn’t know if that’s because they actually want to spend time with them or if they’re being supervised but he figures it must be a mixture of both. At the very least it allows them to close the door and give them at least a semblance of privacy after the emotionally wrought luncheon.

Heaving out a sigh, Jughead yanks his beanie off of his head and tosses it at the footboard of Betty’s bed. It looks like it’s going to stay for about two seconds before it slumps down to the floor. Jughead rolls his eyes at it and sinks down into the chair at Betty’s desk, Wendy leaping up to claim her now customary spot around his neck.

“Jug.” Betty admonishes softly with a little smile, “You can’t just toss this around anywhere. It’s important to you. And you don’t want the cats to be ripping it up.”

Salem gives a soft meow of offense and Betty leans down to kiss his head in apology. Jughead watches with a low thrum of contentment sitting in his veins as she then picks up the beanie and walks over to her shelf.She turns to slide him a bright smile before she reaches for the little stuffed dog sitting on the shelf.

Jughead’s fingers twitch as Betty gently smoothes the beanie over the dog’s head and straightens the crown. The tactile memory of the nubby white fur and the cool glass eyes runs through him.

“There.” Betty announces gleefully. “Hot Dog will protect your crown for now.”

Jughead laughs a little, endlessly charmed. He watches with open appreciation as she turns away from the shelf and settles herself on her bed, propped up against the footboard but head tilted towards him. Jughead loves the easy line of her shoulders, tension melted away for the moment. He can’t resist the urge to join her.

Jughead presses a soft kiss to the top of her head as he curls up next to her. His head snaps to the side, realizing he forgot to snag his laptop. Betty snuggles closer to him as she makes a “come hither” in the direction of her desk. The laptop smoothly lifts up and floats over to them. As soon as it sits itself on Jughead’s lap, the top flips open and turns on. Betty then turns her attention to a box on her bedside table. As it drifts over to them the top opens, beads and tools spilling out. Black beads and a glowing gold bead spin around each other. Round and round they go. Jughead feels almost dizzy looking at them.

Rolls of copper wire start to join them, twisting themselves into intricate braids and curls. A half plaited strand of copper wires finds itself in Betty’s hand where she continues to braid by hand with a small plier. Next to her head, two more rolls begin to twist and braid themselves.

Jughead watches curiously, idly tapping out a few keys on his laptop. He types out a few words. Then erases them. Types out a few more. Erases those too.

Jughead blows out a frustrated breath.

How is he supposed to begin to write the truth about what happened to Jason Blossom?

“Having some trouble there Jug?”

Jughead turns to look at Betty, her hands no longer moving but surrounded by a halo of copper wire braiding itself.

“A little bit.” he admits. “I just… don’t really know what to write next. I obviously can’t write about your family. But so much of it involves your family.”

Jughead lets out a wry chuckle.

Betty bites her lip and the copper pauses in its braiding. She rests her head lightly against the jut of his shoulder.

“I know this is supposed to be ‘true crime’ but… why don’t you write the official story that we told the police? Clifford killed Jason. We found the flashdrive in Jason’s jacket. That’s the story we can tell to the public and that’s as close to the truth as we can get without exposing us Spellmans.”

“A little bit of fiction mixed in with the facts?”

Betty nods and the copper starts to move again.

“You’ll figure it out.” Betty proclaims as moves to twist another wire into shape by hand, the tip of her tongue caught in her teeth in concentration. Jughead smiles at her confidence in him before tilting his head at her.

“What are you working on?”

“Re-making the bracelet Clifford tore off of Cheryl’s wrist. Using copper means it’ll never get ripped off again but will take a lot longer if I do it all by hand. I want it done as quickly as possible.”

“Does she really need that? Now that Jason is gone?”

Jughead watches Betty purse her lips in thought. He loves that she takes all of his questions seriously. She always takes the time to think her answers through in order to give him as much of the truth as possible. The answers she gives him are sometimes  slow to come but she does give them to him.

“Jason may be gone but… the _imprint_ of him is still there. The way his spirit clung to Cheryl made her more sensitive I think. She spent so long absorbing Jason’s anger and resentment. And all of the toxic energy from her parents too. If what little magic left in the Blossom bloodline was passed onto Cheryl and Jason, they might have already been sensitive. Twins and bloodlines and proximity to magic are all auspicious things. I don’t want Cheryl to ever be that vulnerable to anything else unless she chooses to be.” Betty finishes a twist and moves onto another piece of wire. “So. Copper is a good conduit for healing and emotional balance. I’ll go to the garden and make a sachet of laurel leaves and cloves to promote healing later, if Aunt Sabrina or Mom haven’t done so already.”  

Jughead presses a sharp kiss to her brow.

“You’re a good person, Betty.”

Betty gives a particularly vicious twist of her pliers.

“She’s _family_. Spellmans protect their family.” She throws Jughead a sharp smile and gives him a demanding kiss. "You're family too, Jug. And I'll keep repeating that until the both of you believe me."

Her words soothe a raw, aching wound in Jughead's chest. A hurt he'd long become used to and hardly ever thought of anymore. It's not that he doesn't want to believe her, but he doesn't know _how_ to. He's more than thankful that she's stubborn enough to teach him. 

Settling closer to Betty, with two warm weights purring gently near them, Jughead lets himself sink into the peacefulness they've been given. He knows this town well enough that that peace will be shattered sooner rather than later. 

He's proven right when The Aunts arrive just before dinnertime with a three tiered chocolate cake in their hands and grim faces.

“Clifford Blossom hanged himself in his cell not twenty minutes ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave them a bit of a breather in the chapter but now we've got to transition back to plot. Jason is gone but we still have some things to deal with: FP, Hal, Clifford, etc. Essentially the fallout of who killed Jason/the whole last episode of Riverdale season 1. 
> 
> Witchipedia:  
> Copper - Brings emotions into balance. You can enhance the energy of any magical stone by setting it in copper  
> Clove - Used in magick to attract good luck and prosperity  
> Laurel - May increase positive healing energy and protect against negative energy


End file.
